Wo Ai Ni
by Akabane Kurodo
Summary: [YAOI -AU] - KaixRay TyxMax - Resumen Dentro
1. La obra escolar

Wo Ai Ni  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.   
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
"..." dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

Dos chicos se conocen solo por mesenger, deciden conocerse en el festival de la escuela de la jovencita (Salima) finalmente el día del festival llega pero ella enferma y no puede participar en la obra en la que se encontraría con su amigo (Kai) y a la directora y amiga de la obra (Mariah) se le ocurre la brillante idea de que sea su amigo mas cercano quien supla a Salima, pues su largo cabello oscuro podria confundirlo sin problemas...ahora, el día de la obra el chico que será la princesa (Ray) se presenta con el dilema de conocer al amigo de Salima...que pasará entonces?

-----------------------------------

Parte 1. La obra escolar

-----------------------------------

En una conversación por internet, en una ventana del sistema msn, dos personas conversaban

Neko dice: Vaya! asi que usualmente eres una persona fria...lo habia notado desde que hablas en tanta monosilaba

Dranzer dice:me cuesta un 

Neko dice: Pero por qué? si se puede saber, si hasta lo poco que te conozco bueno, cada dos palabras, no me pareces una mala persona. Aunque usualmente dices que la mayoria son algo estupidos =S

Dranzer dice: es que lo son...me molesta mucho la ineotitud de la gente

Neko dice: oye perdoname pero creo que estoy dentro de esa gente inepta...

Dranzer dice: no me lo parece, me has caido bien y ese es un logro..

Neko dice: hahahaha en serio? vaya pues soy afortunada!! y hablando de cosas, quería ver si hum...bueno, si pudieses venir, mas bien quería invitarte, veras, en mi escuela va a ser el festival de primavera dentro de unos días y participaré en la obra, me encantaría que vinieras!

Dranzer dice: no lo se... como te reconocere si me decido a ir?

Neko dice: porque soy la princesa de la obra, no puedes confundirme!, aunque seguro te desepcionaras al verme, ojala que pudieses venir!

Dranzer dice: mientras que no me desepcione al escucharte... mientras seas coerente todo esta bien

Neko dice: si lo dices de esa forma hasta miedo me da que me conozcas, pero me esfoerzare veras que si. Bueno es hora de irme, estan cerrando el salon de computo aqui en el instituto. Entonces si vienes, no te olvides de entrar a la obra

Dranzer dice: ya veremos... Hasta luego Neko girl..

--Neko aparece como desconectado--

Una semana después: Festival de Primavera del Colegio Meiou 

Dentro de una de las habitaciones en la sección de chicas, se encuentra una terrible discución acerca de..que hacer cuando la actriz de la obra no puede aparecer en escena?. Alguien agita sus brazos a los lados con exasperación, la directora de la obra, Mariah, esta bastante enfadada por el asunto de que Salima no pueda salir a escena.

"Es que como puede ser Salima! ayer estabas bien! y hoy estas afonica?...pues que paso?" preguntaba la joven directora, ya con los nervios bastante terribles como para soportar que alguna cosa mas se viniera abajo. Salima bajo la cabeza apenada y hablo con una voz bastante ronca y baja

"Gomen nasai...demo, como iba a preveerlo? Habrá que buscar alguien que me sustituya" dijo ya con algo de resignación "Además el médico me prohibió salir hasta dentro de 5 dias al menos" puntualizó, ante la exasperación de Mariah que casi le brinca encima

Mariah casi arrojó el libreto contra la pared...casi!. Justo en el momento en que lo iba a hacer la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una tímida mirada se asomó por la habitación apenas, con sus brillantes y vivaceos ojos ambarinos recorrió hasta encontrar a las jovencitas que se encontraban ahi y se quedaron estaticas cuando le vieron.

"Sumimasen, las sorprendi?" lentamente se abrió paso a través de la puerta termiando de abrirla con un sonido hueco, sus pasos le llevaron dentro de la habitación y ninguno de ellos se escucho al hacerlo y con mucha suavidad cerró la puerta a su espalda "Vine a ver como te encontrabas Salima" sonrió aquella persona curveando sus labios de forma muy dulce

"TU!!!!!!!!!" exclamaron con fuerza ambas chicas señalándo con rapidés apenas hubo entrado, cosa que provocó que aquella persona saltara hacia atrás por tremendo susto de la exclamación y casi se diera de cabeza contra la repisa

"Yo?...yo que?" preguntó sin entender, con un poco de susto ante aquellas miradas que se posaron sobre su persona...algo no estaba bien de hecho presentía que algo no iba a ir bien desde que les vio acercarse sigilosamente...

------------

Los pasillos estaban algo silenciosos debido a que cada grupo estaba bastante ocupado arreglando sus puestos, juegos o lo que fueran a presentar, asi que el grito que se escucho casi perturbó el silencio que reinaba dentro del plantel.

"QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" todo a su alrededor retumbo al volver la vista a la habitación donde aquellas tres personas parecían lidiar con la última que acababa de entrar "De ninguna manera!!! eso si que no!! pidanme lo que sea pero eso si que no!!!" remarcó varias veces escondiéndose detrás de lo que encontraba pues las chicas ya estaban brincando para atraparle

"Pero no es tan malo!! vamos!! eres la única persona en todo el plantel que conoce los diálogos!!" suplicó una muy desesperada directora de la obra intentando convencerle con no muy buenos resultados

"Cancela la obra!! Salima no puede ir así! pero de ninguna manera lo haré yo!" exclamó volviendo a ocultarse antes que Salima saltara a su cuello y entre ambas le tiraran contra la cama para apresarle "No no no accedere!"

"Pero por qué no?! a ver danos una buena razón para no hacerlo" se sentaron y le miraron con seriedad marcada, al sentir esas miradas todavia le hacían poner más tensa la situación

"Una sola respuesta..." reflexionó un momento cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos "De NINGUNA forma usaré un vestido!!" exclamó dentro de la habitación

----------

El reloj comenzó a marcar, en el escenario todo era una situación de prisas y prisas, la obra sería puesta en escena pronto, los secundarios ya estaban vestidos, al igual que los principales que corrían para poder acomodarse en el lugar apropiado, Mariah terminaba de dar las últimas órdenes dentro del escenario colocando las luces y demás, finalmente dejo el altavoz en la mesilla detras del escenario y fue directamente a uno de las habitaciones. Abrio con sigilo y se quedo boquiabierta al ver a quien estaba dentro.

"Alguien puede volverme a explicar como demonios me metí en esto?" suspiró largamente la persona ocupante de la habitación, mientras hacían los últimos arreglos a tan exquisita pieza de vestuario

"Te ves fabuloso Ray!!" exclamó con alegría juntando sus manos al frente y una mirada brillante "Nadie más que nosotros claro, sabrá que eres un chico!! además el tono del vestido te queda exelente"

"Deja de recordarmelo" suspiró se habia metido en eso?...oh espere, recordaba algo discutian, hablaban de ponerse o no el vestido y fue? ah si! amenazaron con acusarle con los encargados que iba al dormitorio de chicas para conversar con ellas si no accedía. Y remedio...ahora él estaba ahí, vestido como una chica para una obra de la que dudaba que el otro protagonista supiera que él iba a participar.

Verificó el libreto un poco más.. "QUÉ?!! de ninguna forma voy a besar al principe!!" exclamó horrorizado soltando el libreto de entre sus manos

"Pero es parte de la escena! tienes que hacerlo...anda, que ya no hay tiempo" Mariah salió con una sonrisa sin dejar a Ray quejarse más

"Mariah espera!!" en vano, la muchacha se había ido y le habia dejado con las palabras en la boca y con...una escena de un beso que no pretendia completar!

Sobre la entrada al festival del colegio Meiou alguien...hace su aparición, finalmente había decidido...había ido. Con suavidad aparta algunos cabellos del frente mientras en su otra mano un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas espera para sen entregada... Sus cabellos azuulados revuelan con el viento mientras sus labios delineados se entreabren casi en un suspiro resignado, ya estaba ahi y no podria echarse atras...El asiento central de la primera fila estaba vacio y parecia esperarlo, con suavidad y seguido por las miradas de todas las jovencitas y jovencitos tomo asiento de forma muy adecuada y cruzo sus piernas de forma masculina, esas ropas lo hacian sentir tan observado...Kai, Kai Hiwatari era su nombre y estaba ahi por una sola razon, habia quedado por primera vez en su vida en una "cita" con una chica...

Sus ojos rubíes carmin se posaron rapidamente en el escenario y las luces se apagaron en ese momento, nunca habia visto a la chica a quien le llevaba rosas pero solo sabia que era la princesa y protagonista de la obra que iba a ver..."Neko Girl" Así le llamaba...

Pronto, las luces en el auditorio comenzaron a apagarse hasta dejar un ambiente que denotaba algo de suspenso. Frente al auditorio la gran cortina rojiza se abrio ligeramente para presentar a la directora y narradora de la obra, que tras un breve aplauso y una reverencia formal agradeciendo al publico comenzaba el relato de tan esperada puesta en escena por el festival de primavera. Tras ambalinas aún, Ray se aferraba a no salir y no salir y no salir por sobre todas las cosas, y al menos 5 chicas estaba intentando hacer que se soltar adel telón en valde.

La música ligera comenzó a sonar cuando la narradora tomo su lugar y comenzó el relato, uno bastante cursi pero que remedio?.

"Existió durante las épocas antiguas, en castillos y reyes, epocas de caballeros, nobles, princesas y damas, una que se distinguió de todas las demás, su gran astusia, su pericia y atrevimiento, además de su dulzura le hicieron siempre diferente, la princesa más digna de todas, pero la más temida...nadie osaba acercarse pues su intelgencia era tal que ningun hombre se atrevía a pedir su mano para no pasar por las pruebas que ella misma pondría para alcanzar su mano..." el relato continuó por un momento antes de terminar de abrir el telon

Las luces iluminaron solamente el escenario y más un punto en particular, todo se quedo en silencio y la música de piano comenzó a sonar repetidamente...

Mariah casi mordió el libreto cuando se dio cuenta que Ray definitivamente no estaba saliendo a escena. Ella iba a mtarlo si no se presentaba!...pasaron un minuto...dos...tres...y en el escenario aún no aparecía nadie

Finalmente justo cuando las personas comenzaban a comentar entre si que estaba sucediendo, aquella ansiada figura hizo su aparición en el escenario. Con un vestido largo azulado con toques de blanco, la crinolina se extendía hasta sus pies sin dejar ver las zapatillas que utilizaba, llegaba hasta la cadera y ajustaba un poco cerca de la cintura, revelando una esbelta y suave figura, subía hasta llegar al cuello y cubría casi en su totalidad, al igual que las mangas largas develaban brazos delgados y torneados, terminando con unos pequeños guantes al final de sus manos, que solo cubrían con una especie de anillo el principio de la base del dedo índice dejando al descubierto un par de delicadas manos. Y finalmente estaba el rostro de aquella princesa.

El cabello oscuro había sido recogido con maestría en un peinado ligeramente alto detrás de su cabeza, sostenido por un moño color azul que se extendía con una cintilla hasta casi tocar la espalda descubierta, la única parte que podía considerarse más atrevida del vestido bastante cubierto, porque aquella abertura se extendía hasta el final de la espalda. Un muy ligero toque de maquillaje utilizando más el color de la piel misma de su rostro, un tono muy delicado de coral suave como sombras, un tono también suave rosa en los labios y era todo el maquillaje necesario para que aquella joven se viera como una verdadera princesa.

Todo el publico se quedo callado...quizás por que al fin daba comienzo la obra, quizás solo por hacerlo, o quizás tambien por la impresión de la deslumbrante muchacha que acababa de salir a escena...y la obra comenzó y continuó entonces, un suave timbre de voz se hizo presente cuando hizo su primer diálogo.

"Pero padre, madre os vuelvo a reiterar, por qué he de casarme? si aquella persona indicada aún no se ha presentado? tendré que sacrificar mi felicidad por la prosperidad del reino? si la incompetencia pueda invadirme anta la atrosidad!" exclamó, en un perfecto diálogo, tono y timbre, suficiente para contagiar al publico de la obra

Los dialogos subsecuentes hicieron entrar al auditorio más y más en la obra, que se desarrollaba con perfección, la joven dama conocía bien sus diálogos y la entonación que debía darles, de hecho todos los actores estaban logrando un muy buen papel. Las escenas se sucedieron una tras otra...hasta llegar a la parte más crítica de la historia. La princesa se hallaba sobre el suelo, luego de una ardua lucha, y junto a ella, aquél que había ganado tan puro corazón se detenía junto intentando decirle esas palabras

"Vuestra causa es justa, princesa mia...por favor" se hincó ante la dama "os suplico...permítame ser aquel que sea digno de vuestro corazón" pidió poniendose de pie y tomando ambas manos

"He de permitiros yo...caballero, pues me ha demostrado mucho más de lo que yo hubiese podido esperar..." y al terminar estas palabras, ambos rostros se acercaron suavemente...lentamente...cerrando los ojos, pareciendo en ensueño...y el telón se cerró entonces. Era el fin de la obra.

Al verla...al verla Kai no pudo mas que sonrojarse como un niño pequeño y se vio obligado a bajar el rostro, tal vez debio traer mas rosas...Nunca se imagino que la Neko Girl fuera asi, tan suave...tan bella que hasta sus rosas parecian evidiarla y tal vez era el ser mas hermoso que habia visto nunca jamas.

Sus ojos ambas escudriñaron luego cada parte de la jovencita, sus piernas, su cintura, su cabello, su bello rostro de angel y hasta su cabello negro que era tan Con cada movimiento de aquella bella criatura, Kai parecia suspirar suavemente y una sonrisa disimulada se formo en su rostro cuando la jovencita miro directamente hacia el, claro que tal vez ella no sabia que se trataba de el...Hasta para el corazon de hielo de Hiwatari, la obra había sido muy buena y le habia gustado mucho, tal vez la promocionaria si tenia algo de tiempo libre..porque dinero para aquello no le faltaba

Todos comenzaron a irse y el, aun con las rosas en sus manos, continuaba sentado pues sabia que los actores saldrian luego por ahi...

El telon volvio a abrirse cuando todos los actores y director agradecieron la presencia de todos y la buena aceptación de la obra y finalmente desaparecieron, todo el lugar comenzó a iluminarse de nuevo, las impresiones eran muchas y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Tras bambalinas Ray suspiró con agotamiento...al menos habia evitado el beso!. Sonrió un poco a sus adentros...al menos no había salido tan mal.

"Ray estuviste fantástico!! y sabes? el vestido te sienta muy bien" sonrió Mariah entre dientes ante el enfado del chico que le miro afilando sus ojos ambarinos de modo muy felino

"No tientes tu suerte Mariah..." sonrio luego al ver que la chica le saco la lentua "Bueno...iré al edificio de mi habitación para quitarme esto" suspiró, semejante condición y tener que ir a pararse donde los chicos...al menos sabía que estaria vacio y nadie le vería

"Te deverías quedar asi, te ves fantástico" sonrió fuerte al ver la mirada asesina que Ray envio contra ella y guiñandole un ojo se retiró para terminar de quitar todo

Ray decidió que mejor se quitaba todo, maquillaje y accesorios además del vestido hasta su habitación, así que del mismo modo salió del escenario para poderse retirar, bajo con cuidado las escaleras para no tropezarse con semejante crinolina. Pensativo acerca de toda aquella situación que en esos momentos ya estaba pareciendole cómica.

Al verla salir, Kai se acerco a ella y parandosele enfrente la miro con sus hermosos y profundos ojos ambar. Su piel blanca lucia aun mas blanca con aquella camisa azul oscuro y sus labios delineados lucian realmente tentadores...Todo en el era bonito y en especial su rostro...angel, era un angel de hielo...

"Felicidades por la obra" dijo con seriedad mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello

"Ah?" por un segundo Ray se desconcertó, observó al chico detenidamente sin saber que decir o que hacer o...quien era? "Ah pues...gracias, que bueno que le haya gustado" dijo con propiedad, sin saber como dirigirse o que hacer o que estaba pasando?! sentia qe habia algo que no le habian avisado

Con cuidado el joven ce cabellos bicolor extendio el ramo de rosas "las tarje para usted" dijo observando los hermosos ojos dorados de aquella chica, despues de todo habia valido la pena venir a ver la obra...

"Para mi?...oh pues...gracias, em...no se que decir" y era verdad, que se supone que debía decir en esa situación?...se sentía, asedidado y oh el dios! por un chico!!. Que no habia sido suficiente con el 'no' beso?

Kai se quedo en silencio, sus cabellos se le venian al rostro de forma un tanto particular haciendolo ver muy sensual. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas y el resto de su cuerpo parecia estar muy bien entrenado "Te prometi que vendria..asi que vine, vayamos a algún lado"

A ver un segundo...prometer? a él? que vendría?. Ey! que estaba pasando?, pera empezar el NO conocía a ese chico, y obviamente no habia promesa alguna ni nada, entonces entonces...que era?...espere. Ray hizo memoria por corto tiempo, recordó algo importante, alguna vez Salima le dijo que se comunicaba con un chico por internet, y recordaba que menciono haberlo invitado al festival de primavera...entonces...Ese chico creía que él era Salima!!! que gran malentendido!! y ahora que debía hacer?!.

"Ah uh...pues...genial, que bueno q veniste..." se sintio estupido por el comentario pero no sabía que decir! si seguir el juego o decirle que él no era Salima o que?

Los ojos de Kai se afilaron, algo no estaba bien...esa chica tan dulce no era asi...no respondia asi, y lucia como si no lo recordase "no te preocupes, nos vemos en otra ocasión entonces"

Ray se autoregaño 'ya meti la pata' se golpeo mentalmente, si pasaba eso seguro Salima se enfadaría! debía quedar bien con ese chico para que no saliera afectada la amistad con Salima, ni de uno ni de otro "Espera!! no quise decir eso lo siento" estaba realmente apenado, y debía mantener ese condenado timbre de voz mas femenino "Es que...me quedé pensando en la obra y pues, es que es fabuloso que estes aquí, muchas gracias" sonrió dulcemente, a ver si ahora no metia la pata de nuevo

Kai la miro nuevamente y con seriedad, mientras sacaba el celular y hacia una reservacin en un restaurante para ir a comer "bien"

'Pero que chico mas frio...' penso para si, el joven amigo de Salima realmente era monosilabo y frio. No le molestó realmente ese hecho. Aunque con tal volumen de ropa no seria nada cómodo "Ey, no quiero molestarte pero...me permites un cambio de ropa? es que salir asi no creo que sea muy conveniente" dijo sonriendo afectadamente, ya se sentia bastante estupido no sabiendo ni siquiera el nombre del amigo de Salima

"Claro" dijo muy bajo pero firme mientras se acomodaba el sobre todo negro largo y sacaba las llaves de su auto

"Gracias, prometo no tardar!" dijo rapidamente antes de darse vuelta y entrar de nuevo.

Paso directamente al vestidor...en que se habia metido?! Salima lo mataría! bueno, eso er alo menos que haria...lo toturaría lentamente hasta que no tuviera mas fuerzas mas que para expirar!. Si, esa era una descripción más exacta. Se lamentó, ese día estaba poniendose cada vez más extraño y lo peor...ahora tenia que ponerse alguna ropa de chica para no ser obvio. 'Piensa Ray piensa...' recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación de principio a fin, buscando...que podía utilizar?. Finalmente encontró algo, una traje chino unisex, de pantalones pero era largo al frente (algo como la ropa q usa Kurama en sus combates, el amarillito) el pantalon era blanco y la aprte de arriba era de color azul, la cinta de la cintura era un azul más fuerte. Así que rapidamente se colocó la ropa, no se soltó el peinado y asi salio para no hacer esperar más al joven.

"Ya vine, disculpa la tardanza" sonrió de nuevo, al menos ya no era tanta ropa. Kai asintio en silencio y luego la miro a los ojos

"Estacioné el auto afuera" Claro que lo que se referia Kai como auto era un convertible impresionandote color negro descapotable, y abriendole la puerta la ayudo a entrar a alto, luego subio el y comenzo a conducir "hice reservaciones en un restaurante..."

"Genial, a nombre de quien?" si, sabia que era algo estupido pero al menos asi sabria su nombre...bien, él realmente esperó que las hubiera hecho a su nombre!

"Kai Hiwatari" dijo por inercia cuando una luz se prendio en el volante ya la presionarla, una voz salio de algun lado

-señor Hiwatari, felicitaciones por el movimiento de hoy, las acciones subieron 43%-

"Te he dicho que no molestes " y rapidamente volvio a presionar el boton cortando la comunicacion "Decias algo?" El cabello del joven se agitaba con suavidad mientras sus rostro palido parecia ser aun mas palido a la luz del sol

"Algo?" au au que decia! "Ah si! tenia curiosidad por saber a que restaurant ibamos a ir" dijo con una sonrisa afectada en el rostro, ayy ese no era su dia

Hiwatari la miro de reojo "A uno de comida internacional, es un muy reservado...no suele haber mucha gente" dijo como si eso fuese un alivio, después de todo al jovencito no le agradaba la gente en lo mas minimo

"Entonces podemos pedir lo que sea?" la idea emocionó mucho a Ray, nunca había ido a un restaurant exclusivo y mucho menos que le siriveran lo que él quisiera, de repente la situación le alegró, no era tan malo...iba en compañía de un amigo de Salima, que le invitaba a comer, y que no era tan frio como le habia parecido en un principio

"Si" el jovencito se paro frente a la puerta del restaurant y un hombre les abrio la puerta, luego de darle la llave el estacionaria el auto

Acercandose a la jovencita, Kai le extendio el brazo para que ella tomo tomase "olvide mencionar que eres la persona mas bella que he visto"

"Ah pues...gracias! que cumplido!" respondio nerviosmente, bajando la mirada...ahora si se estaba metiendo en lios, sobre todo porque...Salima!! tendría que darle tantas explicaciones como nunca

Kai asintio luego y al entrar una bonita chica los atendió "Buenas noches señor Hiwatari, la mesa de siempre?"

"Si" dijo suspirando y luego de un momento estaban en una mesa apartada en un cubículo personal. Todo era perfecto y debia ser siempre asi, el señor Hiwatari odiaba la ineptitud..

Ray repasaba nerviosamente sus dedos repiqueteando aunque sin sonido, giraba la mirada discretamente de un lado a otro observando el lugar, y aunque era agradable la compañía estaba poniendo el nervioso...que pasaba que a Kai se le ocurría recordar alguna de sus conversaciones con Salima?..el no sabría que decir!!...de hecho, que demonios conversaba Salima con ese chico?

Los ojos rubíes oscuros repentinamente se dirigieron a los dorados y luego la mirada se hizo un poco mas suave, casi podria decirse que el ambar se empezaba a mezclar con el rojiz... algo extraño..una sensación extraña en el ambiente que provocaba que el angel de hielo no pudiese ser indiferente con aquella chica

"Cuentame de ti, Neko" pidió el joven de cabellos azules mientras colocaba la servilleta sobre sus piernas

"De mi?" ah! grande!...ahora si estaba en aprietos "Pero...que te puedo contar que no te haya contado ya? o sea, no soy muy interesante, solo cualquier chic.." casi se le sale chico, pero se cortó a tiempo "como cualquiera" retomó, ojala que no se hubiese dado cuenta!

"No me has contado nada de ti, es la primera vez que nos vemos y hemos hablado poco...hablo poco" corrigio rapidamente mientras comenzaba a buscar en la lista algo que beber

Ah oh! al menos ya sabia algo, pero...que podia decir él de Salima? eran amigos cierto y muy buenos pero pues, él no era muy bueno con eso de entender a las chicas, aunque por extraña razon ella siempre se le acercaron demasiado.

"Pues...tengo 16 años, estudio en Meiou, creo que ya te diste cuenta...procuro aplicarme, am...me gustan las artes marciales" ey ey, eso es mio, no de Salima "ah no espera, me " oye, eso tambien era suyo "no era, me gusta la biología" y dale...estaba hablando de Salima no? "no espera..." volvio a sentirse estupido "ay Mira pedire esto para beber" se tapo el rostro con el menu, se sentia tan terriblemente avergonzado!

Kai se sorprendio "tenemos gustos en comun...salvo lo de cocinar.." dijo levantando una ceja y luego sonrio un poco, solo un poco pero suficiente como para que la chica pudiese notarlo "deseas pedir un vino, champaña"

Las mejillas del chino se colorearon notablemente "...es que yo...verás...nunca he tomado..." se apenó

El jovencito volvio a sonreir, dos veces en menos de un minuto...eso era algo extraordinario "no te iniciare en un vicio..." dijo apoyando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y mirandola a los ojos

Pequeña...je, el se reiría por eso apenas estuviera solo. "No no, está bien...además me gustaria probar ese vino"

Kai miro hacia donde estaba la moza personal de su mesa y la jovencita se acerco "Un Cavernet Savignon, malbek si es posible" aclaro y luego se dirigio a la jovencita "de entrada que deseas comer?"

Ray entendio ni J de la condenada carta que por mas que le dio cuatro vueltas no encontraba nada "Lo mismo" expresó tontamente, y de verdad se sentia tonto...todo el condenado dia estaba sintiendose asi

"Sera una picada con poison, caviar, y demas frutos de mar..tambien du fromage" Kai dijo en perfecto frances y luego volvio a dirigirse a su acompañante "seguro sera de tu agrado"

"Si, seguro que si" sonrió...que rayos habia pedido?! ojala que fuera al menos comestible...no queria hacer una escena corriendo a vomitar al baño == asi que pacientemente esperó, miraba a un lado, otra vez a otro...de hecho estaba ansioso por probar el vino...

TBC


	2. Una peculiar cita

Wo Ai Ni  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.   
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
"..." dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

-----------------------------------

Parte 2. Una peculiar cita

-----------------------------------

Los ojos carmesi del joven de cabellos bicolor se posaron repentinamente sobre el rostro de su acompañante "Eres la primera persona con quien salgo, nunca he aceptado una cita"

"En vdd?" Ray se puso extrañamente sonrojado, se sentía...tan extraño, tambien era la primera vez que salia con alguien, pero que suerte tenia Salima! que un chico asi se fijara en ella...de alguna forma la idea le molestó, Kai creía que él era Salima...y no era así "Pues...gracias por aceptar" no se encontró con aquella mirada, no queria hacerlo ahora

"Si, aunque no estaba seguro de asistir, luego que te vi en la obra, me pareces una persona unica y verdadera, admito que me agrada eso" con suavidad la mano suave de Kai se poso sobre la de la Neko girl..causando electricidad al sentir su piel contra la de ella, Kai levanto a mirada hacia ella y se quedo en silencio mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro

"Ah si la obra he..." Ray comenzó a ponerse sumamente nervioso, ahi estaba, en un restaurant, con la cita de un hormigueo en su cuerpo, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y con una extraña sensación impar en su estómago...que estaba sucediendo? "Pues..." él debia decir algo! so...que?! "Creo que usted tambien es una persona unica" expresó sin toparse con su mirada, si lo hacia seguro se quedaría sin saber que decir y se haria mas estupido de lo que ya se sentía

Kai se sorprendio ante la respuesta y luego tomo la mano de Neko con suavidad, no queria soltarla " sabes que me cuesta relacionarme con la gente, pense que contigo tambien seria asi...pero al contrario, me siento muy comodo"

"Pues...que afortunado soy" expresó sin pensar, antes de calibrar que se habia referido a si mismo con una 'o' al final de la palabra, que idiota!, con mucha suerte Kai no se daria cuenta

Los ojos rojizos de Kai escudriñaron los de la chica "te crees afortunada?, mas bien creo que es un gran problema que me sienta comodo contigo...tal vez comience a invitarte a salir todos los dias..."

Ray abrio mas los ojos, si era un problema, no le molestaba al contrario!...seria muy agradable salir con él decirle a Salima?! o ay...tenia un problema "Pues, a mi no me parece un problema salir con usted, es decir, me agrada" ya no sabia que mas decir, si seguía así iba a terminar salir corriendo o no sabía que, necesitaba cambiar la conversacion o algo "Ay como tarda la comida" volteo a ver impacientemente, al menos si trajera el vino quizas se le pasaria un poquito lo nervioso

Unos minutos despues aparecio la mesera con el vino y dos copas, tambien con la entrada que era una picada de fruto, lacteos y demas cosa.

"Ah finalmente!" exclamó mirando la comida, bien, al menos se veía comestible!, el agradeció eso...si no, hubiese sido mucho peor. Pero ahora tenia otro problema, debido a la categoria del restaurant tenia como 20 cubiertos a los lados, y cual demonios debía usar?!

Kai miro a la chica y tomo el ultimo tenedor de la fila, mostrandole de esta forma cual debia utilizar, su rostro serio mantenia una pequeña sonria casi invisible " espero que sea de tu agrado"

"Claro...gracias" bajo la mirada tontamente, se sonrojó mas, tenia que mostrar su falta de cultura respecto a esas cosas?!, pero no tenia remedio, realmente no tenia idea de porque tanto cubierto. Tomo el que Kai señaló y comenzó a comer, eso si, con mucha educación, cada vez que saboreaba tenía un gesto dulce, y más si aquello que degustaba era de su agrado, y ahora tenia curiosidad por el vino, asi que clavo sus ojos en la botella, aunque intentaba inutilmente no ser tan obvio, era algo innato, al parecer

Kai se levanto un poco y sirvio el vino con mucha clase, luego dejandolo en una cubeta llena de hielo seco para que no se calentara. Luego de sentarse tomo su copa y levantándola miro directamente a la chica Neko

"Em...Salud?" dijo sin realmente saber si eso se decía, tenía que sonreir, al menos para discimular lo nervioso que se sentía, si seguía asi el chico terminaría dandose cuenta que él no era una chica y mucho menos Salima

Con suavidad respondio "salud, por nosotros.." dijo con su rostro serio acercando su copa a la de la chica sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

Ray sonrio y se bebio la copa de golpe, totalmente inexperto para tomarla o algo, sintió el 'golpe' del vino y sonrió, vaya! que extraño sabor tenía y...que gracioso se sentía ahora "Esto sabe bien" dejo la copa en la mesita "Como dices que se llama?"

Kai habia bebido un poco apenas pues ya sabia como se bebia aquel vino "Cavernet Savignon" dijo antes de comer un poco de aquel delicioso queso, la propiedad de sus modos era unica

"Pues...es muy bueno" contestó el chico volviendose a servir y bebiendolo, comia un poco de aquello y bebía, de hecho eso fue lo que hizo varias veces, aunque muchas Kai no las noto por voltear a ver su propia comida. Ray terminó la entrada, despues de sentir algo caliente cuando bebia ese liquido ahora tenia un sabor dulce...cada vez le gustaba más, aunque sentía el rostro algo acalorado

Luego vino la comida que correspndia a la entrada, era ravioli con salsa scarparo.. Kai le sirvio a la chica y luego se sirvio el mismo " espero que te guste"

"Seguro!!" dijo ya mas alivianado de la situación, esa cosa del vino le habia puesto muy de buenas, a ver si lo tomaba mas seguido! y sin prestar atencion a los cubiertos indicados comenzó a comer, aunque nunca perdía su educación

Kai la observo y sonrio para si mismo, esa chica era tan alegre y dulce...Todo lo que él no era lo era ella, era bonita, dulce, alegre...y tan viva...

Las manos de Kai tomaron los cubiertos y luego dio algunos bocados para luego beber un poco de vino "y dime, hace mucho tiempo vives aqui en Japon"

"Son...tres años, desde que llegué aquí" se encogió de hombros, ya entrado en copas la verdad no era tan dificil de soltar "Soy originario de china" dijo sin pensar y comiendo algo más de esa cosa que no sabia el nombre pero que tenia un buen sabor

"lo se, se nota en tu pronunciación" Kai la miro con suavidad y luego se sonrojo un poco, algo dentro de el comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas...y a decir verdad, nunca nada le habia interesado cual le interesaba esa chica ahora

"Tu crees? crei que ya no se notaba tanto" bebió un poco más de ese vino y terminó de comer el plato de...bueno, de esa cosa

Los ojos carmin se dirigieron a los de ella " solo se nota un poco" dijo con voz suave "yo soy mitad Ruso"

"Ruso? no me lo esperaba, aunque tus rasgos no son totalmente los de un japonés...asi que supongo que debí haberlo notado antes" ahora las palabras salían con mayor soltura de sus labios, aunque no perdía el timbre de voz algo 'femenino' con el que venia actuando desde hacia rato

La mesera se acerco y luego de hacerles una reverencia levanto los platos, trayendo luego algo de carne de cerdo con legumbres y diferentes verduras con un delicioso sabor agridulce .

Kai le sirvio a la jovencita y luego de servirse el levanto una ceja "aun no se tu nombre..."

"No?" Ray se sorprendió, acaso Salima no se lo habia dicho antes? "No te lo dije por mesenger?" pregunto algo desconcertado

Kai suspiro "no, solo se tu nick"

"Algo de gato?" preguntó levantando una ceja, no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando dando en cuenta que no sabía, realmente ya no estaba procesando muy bien desde hacia algun rato

"Neko" dijo mirandola de reojo pero luego suspiro, tal vez era un poco distraida

"Neko? Salima Neko?" comenzó a reir discretamente, no se imaginaba a Salima con tal nick!...bueno si, a ella le agradaba mucho Driger, que era un peluche que Ray tenia en su habitación, y era un felino, pero neko?...vaya!

"Neko Girl" dijo en respuesta mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino y luego de mirar la de ella un poco vacia "te sirvo un poco mas?"

"Claro! ese vino sabe bastante bien" sonrió de nuevo, aún le daba gracia la idea de que Neko fuera salima

El joven de cabello bicolor le sirvio un poco de vino y luego se sirvio el mismo "y te ha sido facil adaptarte aqui, a Japon"

"Al principio no, pero luego...si, es que llegue aquí con una amiga muy cercana, Mariah" contestó bebiendo más vino, ey! estaba sintiendose muy feliz!

Kai asintio " entonces no viniste sola" dijo mientras se acomodaba el rostro hacia atras con suavidad

"No, realmente fue un gran paso aventurarnos fuera de nuestro pueblo natal...es algo aislado, quizás luego te platique más de él" ya ni cuenta se daba que estaba hablando de si mismo mas que de Salima, comio lo que habia en su plato pero no comio la carne, de hecho todo lo que fuera carne ni lo tocaba "Ah estado todo muy rico, estoy agradecido por la invitación"

Kai repentinamente miro la mano de la jovencita" estas agradecido?" repitio mirandola a los ojos con un poco de confusion

"Claro, no tendria que estarlo?" preguntó con la misma confusión, medio pasado de copas y sin entender bien lo que sucedia o en donde se habia equivocado

Los ojos carmesi se afilaron repentinamente " usted es mujer?" pregunto en tono sombrio mientras comenzaba a sentirse mal por dentro, algo no estaba bien

"Ah?" Ray apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta...oh demonios, habia dicho mal la palabra!! y ahora que decía! ay no!!! hasta las copas se le bajaron cuando escucho esa pregunta. Sintió a sudar frio irremediablemente, su garganta se secó por completo incapaz de decir nada, sintió una presión en el pecho...sintio que se iba a....desmayar?

Los ojos del ruso pronto se volvieron dagas de hielo, el frio...el frio era todo lo que se notaba en su rostro mientras su corazon comenzaba a latir rapidamente...deseaba estar equivocado...lo deseaba!

Esa mirada que Kai estaba lanzando le mataba...porque le veía asi?...oh si, porque habia mentido, aunque el chico aún no lo sabía...komo demonios se habia metido en eso...porque habia ido?...porque?...tenia la respuesta pero no deseaba reconconocerla...le gustaba ese chico...Ray comenzó a temblar, no podía respirar bien...todo estaba viniendose abajo, se sentía mal, sentía que habia traicionado a Salima, y a Kai!! al mentirle de ese modo...no podía mas...no a sentirse mareado...mirando aquella mirada fria que estaba clavandose tan dolorosamente...pero era su culpa, nada mas que su culpa...

Kai rapidamente se puso de pie pero no pudo moverme hacia afuera, deseaba irse! pero..no, no era asi, no lo deseaba y menos al ver el estado de...bueno, esa persona. Con lentitud se paro junto a ella y dirigio la mirada hacia esos ojos "dime la verdad.."

La verdad?...Kai estaba pidiendole la verdad?...podría decirle la verdad?...que él no era quien creía?...o peor...que él era un chico?...estaba preparado para decirselo?... no lo volvería a ver...si le decía la verdad jamas volvería a verlo...debía corregirlo...pero...si estaba casi cayendo en la inconciencia "...yo...yo...." se quedo sin habla de nuevo, tanto trabajo le estaba costando "...la verdad es que yo...soy una prima de Salima, disculpame" habló finalmente, bien, se estaba metiendo en otro lio pero que podía hacer?! no podia decirle a Kai que era un chico!...la sola idea de que Kai le viera con repudio le lastimaba...cuál sería la reacción de Kai ante eso? "No quise...molestarte...Salima se enfermo y yo la cubrí en la obra...disculpa, sera mejor que me vaya" se puso de pie y obligo a su cuerpo a moverse rapidamente fuera, sentía que explotaría en llanto

Rapidamente Kay le sujeto la mano, evitando que se moviera o que se apartara aun mas de el " todo fue mentira? no te agrado? no quieres nada conmigo..." Kai cerro su mano empuñandola con fuerza, su corazon...su inexperto corazon se habia jugado con esa chica, la habia dejado ver un poco en el...y ella amenazaba con romperlo y dejarlo solo, solo nuevamente...

Ray casi se cayo, eh?! "No...no dije eso...solo que yo pensé que tu...que tu...te desepcionabas de mi...porque yo no soy Salima..." se giro de nuevo, no soltando su mano, solo intentando mirarle

El ruso la acerco hacia el abrazando a a la chica por la cintura "yo no he hablado mucho con tu prima, pero si te conosco un poco a ti"

El corazón de Ray saltó...entre nervios y gusto...ojala que Kai no subiera las manos porque se daría cuenta...o no las bajara porque...ay, necesitaba soltarse pero...se sentía tan bien de esa forma, que su cuerpo se negaba a separarse de esa sensacion que tambien había caido...no quería aceptarlo...Kai le gustaba...pero pero...a él jamas le gusto nadie!...y menos un chico, de hecho el penso que se casaría con Mariah algun dia, pues parecia ser la unica con quien realmente estar y ahora, todo estaba tan extraño "Salima se enfadará conmigo cuando lo sepa..."

Kai cerro los ojos con fuerza, la respuesta de la chica...habia algo no muy claro en eso pero no importaba "yo hablare con tu prima...y nuevamente no se tu nombre"

"...me llamo Ray...Ray Kon" al fin y al cabo el nombre de 'Rei' podia ser de ambos sexos, vdd? -[Recordando que se pronuncia Rei]-

Las manos de Kai se aferraron un poco mas a la chica " es un bonito nombre" dijo mientras su respiración de acompasaba y su corazón tomaba su velocidad habitual "los postres de aqui son los mejores.."

Ray sonrio un poco, dentro de todo aquello parecia haberse librado por ahora...por ahora... "..me gustaria probarlos.." su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, la situación con tanta tención, ahora le dolía el cuello pero...pero por ahora no deseaba pensarlo

Kai solto el abrazo de la cintura de la jovencita y luego la acompaño a tomar asiento, luego sentandose el frente a ella " cuando hablabas...hablabas de ti o de ella?"

"De mi, no pude evitarlo" se sonrojó notablemente, anudando sus manos entre si, queria tomar el postre, no queria hablar mucho y...queria irse a la cama! necesitaba pensar..

" Podemos pedir un poco de chocolate al ron, que te parece Ray?" Kai intentaba asimilar pero aquello habia sido tan extraño...

"Me gustaría, de hecho creo que todo lo que comí me ha gustado mucho" sonrió de nuevo, intentando no parecer tan nervioso, aclarando un poco su garganta

En unos minutos ambos tenian un gran plato frente a ellos, dos cucharas, crema de un lado, el ron del otro "Parece bueno"

"No se comer esto" expreso con sinceridad

Kai con la cuchara partio un poco, luego lo paso por el ron y por la crema y con cuidado lo acerco a los labios de la chica" asi se come esto..."

Ray se sonrojó, ocultando ligeramente su rostro entre el flequillo que habia quedado al frente, suavemente tomo aquello con sus labios y lo degusto con cuidado...sus nervios crecian y crecian

Kai se sonojo un poco mas y luego retiro la cuchara con lentitud de la boca de la chica " me pones nervioso"

"No eres el único" contesto con sinceridad pero sin pensar, luego comenzo a comer su postre en silencio, si, definitivamente deseaba llegar al colegio

Kai la miro durante largo rato mientras en su cabeza miles de ideas daban vuelta, todas relacionadas con la chica. Por qué le habia mentido? Si lo habia hecho una vez... podria mentirle otras veces...

Pero algo en su interior le decia q ella era la indicada, pero que habia algo que aun le ocultaba "que bueno q te guste"

Ray termino de comer el postre y limpiando sus labios con suavidad dejo la servilleta al lado "Estuvo todo muy bien" giró a ver la ventana, habia oscurecido "Pero...creo que sera mejor que vuelva al colegio"

Kai asintio y luego de pagar con su tarjeta de credito, se levanto y acercandose a Ray le aparto un poco la silla para q pudiese ponerse de pie "me alegra mucho haberte conocido Ray"

"A mi tambien Hiwatari-kun" se puso de pie, intentando lo mas posible no parecer nervioso 'tranquilo Ray tranquilo...ya paso lo peor o al menos eso espero' comenzaron a salir, no decian mucho, de hecho parecia que cada uno iba pensando algo en particular

Los ojos carmesi se posaron sobre los de Ray y luego le abrio la puerta del auto, para que ella pudiese entrar..Momentos despues el hizo lo mismo y comenzo a conducir " a donde te llevo?"

"Al colegio Meiou, es una especie de...internado, ahi dormimos todos los estudiantes" sonrió un poco, algo del cabello se habia soltado y se venía a su rostro, con cuidado sus pequeñas manos arrastraban los cabellos oscuros detrás de su oreja mientras otros más aún quedaba desplegados acariciando sus propias mejillas. Ray observaba la calle, las luces encendidas...era bueno haber tenido un dia libre, generalmente les reprenderían por llegar tan tarde, pero no en ese dia

El joven ruso solo se limitaba a conducir mientras su rostro frio parecia serlo aun mas de lo normal, sus labios delineados estaban entreabiertos al igual que algunos botones de su hermosa camisa de seda que revelaban un poco de aquel cuerpo atletico y formado. Sus cabellos se mecian con el viento mientras sus ojos, tan brillantes y a la vez tan frios parecian cortar el aire con aquella mirada carmesi.

Kai..asi era el, su hermosura era irresistible pero su personalidad lo habia llevado a estar solo...muy sol. Muchas noches, él solo se sentaba junto a la ventana y observaba los arboles mecerse...juntos, en un mismo movimiento y direccion...En cambio, el estaba solo en su vida...y nunca habia conocido a nadie con quien desease compartir la direccion..

Finalmente el colegio se presentó delante suyo, los portones aún estaban abiertos pues los estudiantes iban llegando algunos apenas y otros quiza mas noche, aunque ya se respiraba tranquilidad y silencio en los pasillos. El portón de barrotes oscuros y un buen sistema de seguridad, estaba totalmente bardeado, había una entrada para automóviles y otra para estudiantes, ahora solo estaba abierta la peatonal, que era bastante larga, pues el edificio se encontraba más al fondo, el camino se iluminaba por lámparas de colores furtivos a la noche, las piedrecillas del camino reflejaban la luz de las lamparas mas altas, y a la luz de la noche, las cuatro fuentes de los lados parecían bailar con el agua revotando y salpicando alegremente.

Se dividia en varios campus, el colegio en si, las habitaciónes de las chicas, las habitaciones de los chicos, el área de deportes, el área de clubs, y un área de entretenimiento. Al centro estaba la parte principal donde tomaban clases, al lado derecho el área de deportes, al lado izquierdo el área de club, un pequeño jardincito separaba aún mas los dos ultimos edificios, de lado derecho las chicas y de lado izquierdo los chicos.

"Bien...gracias por traerme" sonrió Ray, abriendo la puerta del auto para poder bajar, finalmente!...que dia --

Kai la vio salir de su auto y se quedo en silencio, ella no habia pedido ni siquiera su telefono asi que supuso que no deseaba volver a verlo " unos instantes de luz en mi vida..." dijo luego q ella cerro la puerta y rapidamente arranco el automovil alejandose lo mas rapido posible de ese lugar, de ella...y de la confusion que comenzaba a sentir en su interior

Ray cayo en cuenta, no le habia pedido su correo electronico!! asi que rapidamente echo a correr fuera del instituto, Kai ya habia arrancado...demonios, como lo iba a alcanzar?!. En ese momento no pensó si se veía mal o no, solo corrió, no quería perderlo...perderlo? y desde cuando era suyo?...infierno, eso comenzaba a hacersele mala costumbre. Comenzó a correr por la avenida, pero imposible, no iba a alcanzar a Kai ni de chiste...a menos...que tomara un atajo!. Así corrió por las callejuelas mas peligrosas de la zona, solo asi podria llegar a la avenida principal antes que Kai.

Afortunadamente él era bastante rápido, siempre había sido bueno en deportes, tenía una gran habilidad, podia saltar grandes distancias y tambien alturas considerables, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba dificultandose respirar debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, eso era lo mas arrebatado que hacia en toda su vida.

Kai se detuvo en un semáforo y suspiro mientras observaba de reojo el asiento a su lado, aun sentia el aroma de su piel en el cuero del asiento..aun podia sentir su mano en la suya...aun, aun..

Ray logro divisar la avenida principal ya en la siguiente callejuela, aceleró el paso sin embargo...sin embargo esa maldita noche no era la suya. Se tropezó y cayó haciendo suficiente ruido para que la pandilla de esa zona pudiese ver que había alguien ahí.

'Infierno!...ahora me lastime' se quejó mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie, se había doblado el pie, pero no parecía tan grave como una fractura...quizas un esguinse. Medio levantandose con algunos raspones en los brazos pudo darse cuenta que ya habia sido notado 'no es mi noche' hizo una nota mental, no volver a salir de noche como desesperado detras de un sujeto de auto negro.

Recargándose ligeramente contra la pared ayudado con una mano, gracias a Inari que sabía artes marciales!. Como puso se coloco en una posicion de defensa, jamás llegaría a la avenida principal...eso si salia de esta claro.

"Asi que una linda jovencita en un lugar como este?...eso no es bueno" rió uno de los hombres mientras se acercaba, observando bastante mal a la 'chica' que estaba frente a él

'Jovencita?' Ray pensó 'le daré su jovencita...' casi crujió los dientes entre sí, creían que era una chica!!...oh espere, si iba vestido casi cual una y con maquillaje...jezz, que torpe

Sin decir más se lanzaron contra Ray que hábilmente esquivó los primeros golpes con mucha maestría, se había metido con la persona equivocada!, golpeó a uno con una buena defensa y a otro en el estómago, esquivó la cadena de uno a traición y lo golpeó en el pie, pero justo cuando iba a hacer otro movimiento cayo sobre el pie menos indicado. Ray se reprimió a gritar y giró contra el suelo con tal de que no lo golpearan de nuevo. Si le habían dado!...y demonios, como dolía eso!.

El ruso escucho un grito y volteando hacia el costado observo algunas figuras extrañas en un callejón "demonios...ahora me vino el momento misericordioso.." y era verdad, no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ademas..necesitaba descargarse un poco.

Salio del auto, antes aparcandolo y rapidamente corrio hacia el callejon, donde se encontro con aquellos ojos ambar que repentinamente se fijaron en los suyos...Genial, era lo q le faltaba...

"Kai?!!!" Ray no pudo suprimir su asombro, de todas las personas que escasamente esperaba encontrar habia sido Kai, apenas podía creerlo. Rapidamente rodó apoyándose con el pie indicado para estar nuevamente de pie, y volvio a una posición de defensa y combate. Los hombres se habian quedado un poco quietos al ver a otra persona pero retomarían armas.

El ruso suspiro resignado al ver la suciedad del callejón "ensuciare mis zapatos nuevos." dijo suspirando y luego sin previo aviso de una patada volteo a dos de los maleantes

Ray frunció el entrecejo...ese comentario de Kai habia sido...tan superficial!!. Luego comenzó a considerar, y si solo le agradó por como se veía?...entonces, que caso habia guardado correr para alcanzarlo?. Los siguientes golpes que asesto fueron practicamente inercia, una vez recibió un golpe en el estomago que le hizo caer por falta de concentración pero recuperándose comenzaron a terminar con aquellos. Se había desanimado tan rápidamente que ahora se arrepentía de haber corrido de esa forma...era tan estupido! En donde se le ocurrió que alguien como Kai se fijaría en él?!...o ella, o lo que ahora fuera o pensara que era, bien, ya no importaba.

Kai al verla en problemas se le puso en frente y comenzo a darle golpes al q la habia golpeado "no te atrevas a tocarla, lo vas a lamentar" dijo mientras seguia golpeandolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y lo mismo hizo con los otros...Luego se acerco a Ray y le acaricio el cabello suavemente " estas bien?"pregunto preocupado mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre los de ella mostrando la profundidad de su preocupación

"Si..gracias" expresó sin mirarle mucho, aún tenia aquella idea, Kai parecia fastidiado cuando todo comenzó y..bien, habia sido todo de esa forma?. "Solo venia a pedirte tu e-mail" contestó encogióendose de hombros "Y regreso al instituto, disculpa el...que te hayas ensusiado los zapatos" expresó con algo de molestia

Kai levanto una ceja" vamos, son solo un par de zapatos.." dijo suspirando y luego le tomo la mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla "pense que no deseabas verme nunca mas..."

"Cuando reaccione para pedirte tu correo ya te habias marchado, asi que...tuve que alcanzarte, aunque le hubiese dicho a Salima que me lo diera...hubiese sospechado algo raro de mi, asi que mejor pedirtelo" respondió sin dificultad alguna, otra vez se encogió de hombros y observo el desastre del callejón "me lo puedes dar?"

El ruso saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo "aqui esta mi mail, mi celular y direccion" dijo con normalidad mientras la miraba a los ojos

"Gracias, te veré conectado entonces" sonrio nuevamente "Será mejor que regrese ya a Meiou" guardo la tarjetita entre su ropa

TBC


	3. El final de este dia

Wo Ai Ni  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.   
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
"..." dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

Parte 3. El final de este día

Kai le tomo la mano" si quieres te llevo"

"No hay problema, puedo llegar" sonrió, sabía el camino de regreso, pero estaba olvidando un pequeño detalle...

Los ojos carmín profundizaron en los ambar, tan bonitos y delicados " pero deseo llevarte...aunque sea para pasar unos minutos mas contigo"

"Oh pues...está bien" sonrió de nuevo dispuesto a caminar hacia el automóvil cuando dolorosamente recordó su tobillo, al momento se dobló y cayo con una rodilla al suelo tomandose el tobillo lastimado, ah pero q descuido!

Rapidamente Kai se dio la vuelta y tomo en brazos a la jovencita "estas bien?? dime q te ocurre"

"Ah no es nada, es que cuando corria hacia aca y salte de aquella barda" señaló y era una barda bastante alta, casi suicida!, pero el lo expresó con tranquilidad "Pisé mal, y parece que me torcí..o quizas sea un esguinse"

Kai la observa a los ojos y luego acerco un dedo a los labios de Ray, acariciandolos con suavidad " tal vez...hablas mucho a a veces..."

Ray se sonrojó bastante, comenzó a sentirse nervioso de nueva cuenta y suavemente se retiró atrás para no sentir aquella presión en sus labios, si seguía asi iba a cometer una imprudencia...pero al intentar hacerlo se resvaló y cayó atrás de sentón terminando de ensusiarse la ropa con el charco, grande...'Ray, eres un idiota' se regaño mentalmente

Los labios del ruso dibujaron una suave sonrisa mientras se inclinaba junto a Ray y la tomaba por la barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen " ten cuidado.." dijo muy despacio casi sobre el oido de la jovencita

Ray ya no tenia a donde correr y mucho menos distraerse, asi que opto por girar el rostro, no tan cerca...no podía estar tan cerca...tenia hormonas! y esas no eran productivas casi nunca. "Si, lo tendré no hay problema" trago con fuerza pareciendo o intentando parecer normal "Aaa...me ayudas a levantarme?" sugirió en su terrible estado de nerviosismo

Kai se acerco al rostro de la jovencita y volteandole el rostro con suavidad, cerro los ojos apoyando sus labios contra los de ella, acariciandolos con absoluta dedicacion y cuidado mientras con un brazo rodeaba por completo la cintura de la jovencita

Por un segundo se quedo estatico...no supo como reaccionar...su respiración se congeló en el pecho, y su cuerpo tembló ligeros espasmos...pero todo fue muy breve, la cercanía que se había cerrado, el calor de esos labios que extrañamente eran frios, sin embargo despertaban mil emociones cálidas. Suavemente cerro sus ojos, aun su cabeza intentando resistirse a la sensación y al acto que acababa de sentenciar su poco uso de razón, quiso correr, una parte de él reaccionó para correr o al menos alejarlo, pero otra parte no quiso hacerlo...y finalmente fue la que ganó. Se dejó envolver, acercar...dejo que Kai le degustara, retardando el beso...

Kai se sonroja un poco mientras aferra a la jovencita para que se acerque aun mas a el y continua besandola...Muchas veces habia besado pero ninguna como esta, inocente, llena de emociones q se desbordaban de su cuerpo haciendo que una de sus manos comenzara a acariciar la espalda pequeña de Ray, sientio sus labios aceptar los suyos y eso no logro mas que hacerle feliz, feliz por primera vez en su vida..feliz por tenerla asi, en sus brazos..

Le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad para luego bajar su mano por su rostro hasta volver a su cabello. Con suavidad presiona con su lengua los labios de la jovencita, que intantaneamente abre los labios dejandole pasar, probando aquel dulce sabor en su boca...

Los labios de Ray se abrieron dejando pasar al intruso...los labios causando friccion entre si, causando mil sensaciones más de calor a su cuerpo, acariciando y cepillando con los de Kai, dejandole probar su sabor, probando el propio...timidamente, no atreviendose a entrar en la boca ajena, pero permitiendo que la accion se desarrollara en su boca, para finalmente rendirse al dominio del poseedor de aquellos ojos de rubiés tan hermosos como jamas habia conocido...

Las manos suaves de Kai se pasaban por la espalda y rostro de la jovencita mientras con suavidad comenzaba a morderle el labio inferior con suavidad "ah..." y se sonrojo como nunca antes, un gemido habia escapado de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza

Ray reaccionó entonces, maldición! su cuerpo estaba...reaccionando!! tenía que separarse, pero ya!...Sin embargo la cercanía, el calor...su cuerpo se negaba a separarse...aunque su cabeza lo gritaba...Kai se percataría si no hacía algo "Kai..." dijo separandose un poco del beso y bajando la mirada, se sentía tan apenado...tan las manos en su regazo claro podia ocultar algo discretamente

Los ojos amatista de Kai miraron un tanto desconcertados a la chica, pues pensaba q ella lo habia aceptado..

"Te gusto?..." se atrevió a preguntar, luego se recriminó, que jamas pensaba lo que decía?...o momento, se volvia algo estupido cuando estaba con él solamente, y cuando estaban en esas situaciones justamente

Kai asintio suavemente "mucho..."dijo con voz baja y con el rostro sonrojado a sobre manera, su camisa estaba un poco desacomodada, descubriendo su hombro y parte de su brazo formado y delineado con perfeccion

Por un momento Ray quiso sentirse aliviado pero no podía...Kai aún creía que él era una chica, aunque...aun no podia decirle la verdad, no queria lastimarlo, estaba en un dilema "El beso...fue increíble...Kai...tambien me agradas..." expresó con sinceridad, pero de seguir asi...eso iba a terminar mas de cabeza de lo que ya era

Kai bajo el rostro y aun asi la abrazo mientras apoyaba la frente sobre el hombro de la jovencita " gracias...."

Ray descansó su respiración, volviendo a tener control sobre su cuerpo...si Kai supiera...le abrazó cuando él lo hizo, le gustaba estar de esa forma...pero sabía que debía regresar "Kai...debo regresar al instituto"

El ruso asintio en silencio y separándose un poco le tomo la mano y luego de levantarla en brazos la llevo hasta el auto y la sento con cuidado, luego entro el al vehiculo... "en unos minutos llegarmos"

Y así lo hicieron, en poco tiempo estaban ya a la puerta del colegio, donde solo la entrada para peatones estaba abierta pero pronto la cerrarían, ya era bastante tarde "Muchas gracias Kai" sonrió, abriendo la puerta para irse "te escribiré" aseguró antes de salir, pero olvidaba el condenado pequeño detalle otra vez, el tobillo ¬¬'

Kai salio del auto y la ayudo a salir, luego la levanto en brazos suavemente "donde te llevo?" pregunto con seriedad aunque no se notaba lo feliz q se sentia

"A....." se quedo callado, a iba a explicar que tenia que ir al edificio de chicos?!...estaba en un problema "Tengo que ver a un amigo en el edificio de los chicos, seguro puede ayudarme con el pie" fue lo primero que se le ocurrio, no era brillante pero...no supo que mas decir!

"Ah..un amigo" dijo con un poco de celos pero luego los borro de su mente, ella no era nada suyo... "indicame por donde debo ir " dijo comenzando a caminar, su cuerpo estilizado caminaba con la jovencita en brazos. Aquel pantalon negro no hacia mas que resaltar sus piernas y aquella camisa marcaba su torzo formado y contorneado

"Es en el edificio de la izquierda" indicó con la mano, su cabello se venía soltando un poco, pero aun no caía en todo su esplendor, al menos era un chico con cabello largo y disimulaba...ojala que Kai no pusiera las manos donde no debia porque si no, estaria en problemas.

Recorrieron el camino, habia pocos estudiantes aún pasando, cada uno parecía muy en su mundo para notar a alguien, lentamente entraron al edificio, había que subir las escalinatas principales que eran decoradas con faroles de un muy buen estilo, la baranda de hierro forjado y finalmente el siguiente pasillo habia varias puertas que indicaban el primero piso de habitaciones, sin embargo fue hasta el siguiente piso que Ray indicó que debía seguir, casi la última habitación era donde debían llegar.

Kai la llevo y al llegar a la puerta la bajo con mucho cuidado "nos...veremos no?" pregunto intentando parecer neutral

"Claro, te escribiré, ahora tengo un motivo para entrar en mesenger" dijo con una sonrisa, luego de meter la llave en la perilla giró y antes de entrar le miro por ultima vez

El jovencito se le acerco y lo beso una ultima vez antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar comos si nada hubiera ocurrido

Ray se sonrojó al verle irse, se quedo ahi hasta que le vio desaparecer por las escaleras...finalmente cerro la puerta de la habitación a su espalda, ese habia sido un largo día. Cojeando llego hasta la cama y finalmente se echo sobre ella, tapandose la cabeza con la almohada...en que se había metido!!!

Giro el rostro bajo la almohada y vio a un par de ojos azules oscuros que le miraban con curiosidad, habia olvidado que compartia su habitación con un compañero!!! ahi venia el interrogatorio

Lo observa con sus ojitos azules un tanto intrigado y levantando una ceja se acaricia la barbilla "mm... aqui hay algo raro" dijo muy despacio, habia escuchado el sonido de aquel beso fugaz

"Takao!!" reaccionó rapidamente echandose atras contra la pared por la repentina mirada, y grande, tenia que ser tan precipitado te fue en tu dia?" bien, no supo que mas preguntar!

Los ojos azules se afilaron aun mas " yo bien y tu? te ha traido tu novia?" pregunto muy bajo..."vi que alguien te bajo de un auto, pero no se veia bien quien era

"Novia?!!" Ray casi brinca pero recupero su autocontrol "No no, es solo...alguien que conozco" mejor no especificar sexo

"Ahh.." dijo Takao acostándose en la cama de enfrente " era bonita no? me parecio que era muy alta y delgada"

"No es mi novia" Ray afiló su mirada con cierto disgusto, luego se termino de soltar el cabello, que apenas Takao se habia dado cuenta como largo y bonito era, de hecho podia notar entre las luces de las lamparas que Ray iba.. maquillado?!

Una gotita aparecio en la cabeza de Takao pero decidio no preguntar nada, tal vez la novia de Ray tenia ciertos..er...gustos extraños. El jovencito suspiro " entonces presentamela"

"Presentarte a quien!!" Ray no estaba con mucha paciencia, no porque no la tuviera, sino explicar que era un chico quien Takao habia visto?...ay no "Voy a tomar un baño"

Takao sonrio entre dientes al notar el pequeño detalle en la pantalon de Ray " veo que lo necesitas jajaja" rio mientras se revolcaba en la cama

Ray se sonrojó considerablemente y luego frunció el entrecejo "Al menos a mi no me pasa cada vez que veo a Max!!" solto sin querer...ups

Takao repentinamente se puso serio " por lo menos tengo alguien a quien amar!!" dijo levantándose rapidamente y dando un portazo salio del lugar

'Tenia que abrir mi boca...' Ray rapidamente se puso de pie y su tobillo!, como pudo maldijo el dolor y corrió hacia donde Takao habia salido, no queria ser imprudente, pero...le habia cogido en mal momento cuando hizo el comentario. "Takao espera!! ey espera por favor!!" como pudo lo alcanzó y lo detuvo del brazo "No quise ofenderte...y no te preocupes...ya lo habia notado, que te gustaba Max, no me molesta...somos amigos no lo arruinemos por una diferencia" hablo pausadamente, modero su voz...Ray siempre se habia caracterizado por su amabilidad, comprensión, ademas de su madurez y su hermosa sonrisa, para las chicas y todos

Takao tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero se esforzaba por no llorar "tu no entiendes!" dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras cerraba sus manos en puño

"Lo entiendo!! como podria no entenderlo si me pasa lo mismo que a ti!!" bien, eso no fue impulso...quiso decirlo, realmente necesito decirlo, porque entre tantas cosas tambien necesito que alguien lo escuchara, igual que sucedia con Takao. Lentamente lo giró y le abrazó con fuerza, acunando al otro chico ligeramente mas bajo "Que no te moleste llorar Takao...mejor hazlo" con suavidad acaricio sus cabellos azules oscuros, habia notado las lagrimas a punto de salir pero reprimidas, siempre habia querido mucho a su compañero, eran amigos...queria que supiera que le apoyaba

"A ti...te gusta un chico?" pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba y escondia el rostro en el hombro de su amigo

Ray suspiro, como costaba admitirlo "...Si..es la primera vez que me fijo en alguien...y fue un chico" dijo algo amargamente, mientras continuaba haciendo movimientos consoladores en la espalda y cabello de su compañero "...vamos dentro, podemos hablar alla" le sonrio con suavidad, una de esas que a las chicas tanto le gustaba

Takao asintio y ayudo a Ray a llegar a la habitacion "tambien me contaras lo de tu tobillo no?"

El chino sonrio afectadamente "Claro...lo de mi tobillo" ladeo la cabeza, definitivamente tenian mucho que hablar

Entraron a la habitación cerrando para finalmente escuchar cuando todo quedaba en silencio absoluto, hora de que nadie podria salir mas de sus habitaciones.

Aquella en especial era de un tamaño mediano, de las mas grandes que habia en la escuela, una cama se separaba de otra por una pequeña mesa de estudios que tambien fungía como buró, al igual había un buró a cada lado de la cama, cada uno tenia una pequeña lámpara, un espejo sobre la otra esquina, de madera con bordes de metal esculpido, solo lo necesario para los chicos, ya que ellos jamas necesitaron mucho arreglo, a exepcion del largo cabello de Ray. La puerta al baño estaba justo del lado donde la cama de Ray se encontraba, un poco más alejado, la habitación era alfombrada con un color azul algo palido y oscuro, las cortinas eran suaves y gruesas, la habitacion tenia algunos cuadros y fotografias colgadas y toda era coloreada de un color beige

Ray se acomodo en su cama sentando a Takao junto, suavemente lo jaló hasta que el chico estuvo recostado en su regazo y continuó el movimiento enredando sus dedos en el cabello oscuro, tal cual una caricia, asi podrian conversar y el japones de ojos azules oscuros podría hablar de...lo suyo

Takao suspiro y luego levanto un poco la mirada hacia los ojos ambar de Ray " el era quien te trajo? "pregunto muy bajito mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Nunca habia hablado de esta forma con nadie...nunca

"Si..." Ray estaba algo renuente a abrirse, pero...sabia que debía hacerlo, tanto era necesario para él como para Takao "Su nombre es Kai Hiwatari...pero es algo gracioso como nos conocimos" sonrió ligeramente al recordar la situacion, y el embrollo "Pero primero quiero saber de ti Takao...puedes contarme?" sonrió de nueva cuenta, sus labios se curveaban en un gesto suave, muy bonito

Los ojitos azules se cerraron un momento y un sonrojo bonito coloreo sus mejillas "Max..me gusta desde siempre, desde que lo conozco..." Takao suspiro suavemente "hay algo mas que amistad entre nosotros pero..nunca lo hemos hablado. Muchas veces me doy cuenta q toma mi mano...y cuando duermo en su habitación se que me besa pensando que yo duermo" El jovencito se sonrojo aun mas" Se que lo todo mi corazon, pero no se si el me acepte..."

"Pero si lo tienes claro...si hace eso es porque siente algo por ti, sabes? alguien dijo por ahi, quien no arriesga no gana, además...tu sabes como Max es de popular" sonrio un poco, y lo era!, claro, toda la escuela sabia que Ray era mas popular pero Max no se quedaba atras "Es tu oportunidad de ser feliz Takao, mejor no la dejes ir asi"

Takao asintio...pero luego sonrio un poco " y tu? cuentame de Hiwatari "

Ray suspiro, habia bastante que decir "Kai es amigo de Salima, bueno cyberamigo, recuerdas la obra? que Salima enfermo y no pudo hacer su papel?..." al recordarlo le dieron escalosfrios y fruncio el entrecejo "y que me vistieron a mi de princesa? ¬¬# "

Takao levanto la ceja pero asintio "lo recuerdo...."

"Bien...Kai pensó que yo era Salima, al parecer habian...dicho que se verían, y la cubrí, él creyo que yo era Salima, y por lo tanto que yo era chica" suspiró, aún lo creía...y de cierto modo sentia que le estaba traicionando

Takao se sorprendio es que el empezó a gustarte?!" pregunto entusiasmado mientras lo miraba con sus ojitos bien abiertos

Ray sonrio ante el entusiasmo de Takao "Es bien parecido...al principio me parecio muy frio, pero..no es así, Kai es muy dulce, conmigo fue así, la forma en como me miraba, además...me confesó que yo le gustaba" se sonrojó, pero luego sonrió amargamente "Le gusta Ray...pero como una chica"

Takao se sorprendio aun mas que antes "pero..dime, como es el...que te gusta de el? y como es que no le dijiste q eras chico?"

La mirada del chino se entristeció en un segundo, todo su rostro lo expresó al siguiente instante "..Casi lo descubre...si tu hubieses visto sus ojos cuando me preguntó si yo era chica...no pude decirselo, me hubiese odiado...y él...ya me gustaba entonces. Se que quiza no es lo correcto pero...no quiero alejarme de él Takao" suspiró, retirando un poco de su propio cabello y acariciando el de su amigo con suavidad "Lo que mas me gusta de él...son sus ojos, son de color rubí oscuro..tan hermosos..."

El jovencito de ojos azules sonrio " es un color peculiar...y solo eso te gusta de el? a mi me gustan muchas cosas de Max..."

"Claro que no, eso es lo que mas me gusta de él" sonrió un poco, queriendo parecer normal "Cuentame de Maxie, es mi amigo pero quiero saber como lo ves tu"

Takao se sonrojo un poco "bueno...su cabello es muy suave y siempre huele a jazmines...y su piel es tan suave como la brila de la mañana, tambien su.." se sonrojo como un semasforo "su cuerpo es muy sensual y delicado..." dijo bajando la mirada "y..sus piernas...son muy fuertes...pero tambien su voz me gusta, es tan dulce..." dos corazoncitos aparecieron en los ojos de Takao

Ray sonrio entre dientes bastante divertido, Takao se veia tan soñado cuando hablaba de Max...se notaba que le queria y le gustaba mucho "Es muy bonito, eso siempre lo he sabido" afirmó a las observaciones "He notado como te mira"

Takao se sonrojo "como...me mira?.."

Ray asintió "Cuando tu no te das cuenta él esta viendote...su mirada es distinta a como ve a los demás, tiene mucha atencion en ti, parece que siempre que hablan él espera algo más, pero esta tan inseguro como tu Takao"

El jovencito se sonrojo aun mas " y tu? cuentame mas de Hiwatari..."

"Lo he conocido muy breve...su cabello es azul mas claro al frente y mas oscuro atrás...no he tocado su cabello" se sonrojo notablemente "su piel es blanca...en sus mejillas tiene dos marcas azules, es delgado...pero es muy fuerte...no se que decirte...se ve...muy bien" bajo la mirada, estaba sintiendose bastante avergonzado por hablar de ello "Es muy agradable, muy dulce, considerado...aunque parece muy frio"

Takao suspiro suavemente y luego cerro sus ojitos azules "quedaste en verse con Hiwatari?

"En realidad no...solo le dije que le escribiría" se encogió de hombros, alcanzando la crema para poderse quitar el maquillaje, bueno el poco maquillaje que le daba ese toque femenino

El jovencito suspiro "y porque no le has escrito aun?" pregunto emocionado mientras se levantaba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Ray "podriamos hacer cita doble eh"

Ray se sonrojó bajando su mirada, mordió su labio inferior ligeramente, como? asi de facil? "Takao...él aun cree que yo soy una chica" suspiró "además tengo que ducharme" quiso ponerse de pie pero de nuevo, su tobillo dolió lo bastante como para doblarlo y volver a quedar casi de rodillas sobre el suelo, se había sobreesforzado por alcanzar a Takao y he ahi las consecuencias

Rapidamente Takao se levanto y fue en ayuda de su amigo "Diablos Ray...ten cuidado, aparte...puedes ir como chica y ver como reacciona Hiwatari al ver a dos chicos..bueno, homosexuales" las mejillas del jovencito parecian manzanitas

"Eso quiere decir que has decidido invitar a Maxie a una cita?" levanto una ceja sonriendole con ligereza, ah! eso si era bastante avance, siendo que Takao poco se le habia acercado al rubio "Sabes, puede que lo haga, tan solo para que le invites" se enderezo y se sento de nuevo en la cama, a este paso jamas podria tomar una ducha...y jamas podria ir a clases al dia siguiente!

Takao afilo sus ojitos azules "me lo dices comos si no quisieras salir nuevamente con el niñito de hielo" nuevo apodo?

"No dije eso...pero me agrada la idea que finalmente puedas invitar a Maxie" sonrió suavemente, como pudo se puso de pie y decidio que seria buena idea o la unica productiva brincar hacia el cuarto de baño ¬¬U

"No lo dijiste, pero lo pensaste" dijo Takao sonriendo entre dientes y con cuidado ayudo a Ray "o me vas a decir q no quieres?"

"Deja de inferirme y mejor ayudame a llegar al baño, que esto va a ser una odisea" sonrió entre dientes, mirandole con travesura, ahora...él y Takao tenian algo más en común

Takao resongo entre dientes y lo ayudo a llegar al baño "no me pediras que te bañe no?"

"A menos que quieras que me mate mientras me baño, creo que...si" sonrio afectadamente, bien, esa no era su idea ciertamente, pero...en vista de la situación, realmente necesitó ayuda del su compañero

Takao sonrio y entro junto con Ray al baño, sentandolo sobre el retrete se inclino y quitandole las zapatillas chinas se dispuso a luego quitarle el pantalon

"Yo puedo quitarme la ropa" se sonrojo...bien, no sabia porque pero se sonrojo y bastante, quizas jamas habia visto algo de malo en eso, pero desde que Kai le gusto...ahora sentia mas verguenza de lo normal, se retiro con delicadeza el pantalón chino dejando al lado, sus delicadas piernas perfectamente torneadas relucieron con una piel blanca-trigueña, y vaya que era atractivo tambien así, aunque decido dejarse el boxer, de igual forma se retiró la parte de arriba de la ropa, que parecia renuente a perder el contacto con la piel calida y suave del chino, descubriendo su torso, delgado, no muy marcado, de hecho casi nada, pero era realmente bello

Takao sonrio suavemente y luego abrio la canilla de la ducha haciendo q el agua salga tibia "te ayudo?"

"Por favor..." pidió Ray con una ligera sonrisa y aun sonrojado. Intento alcanzar el shampoo en vano, no le estaba gustando nada lastimarse de esa forma, todo por correr detras de Kai...que cuento

Takao lo levanto sosteniendolo de la cintura y con cuidado lo ayudo a entrar a la ducha "ten cuidado eh"

"Lo tendré, si oyes un golpe, sera que seguramente me caí y seguramente he muerto por golpearme la cabeza" echo a reir animadamente entrando a la ducha, pero casi lo dijo casi lo hizo, se resbalo, por impulso levanto las manos cogiendose de la cortina de baño y de paso se cayo y tumbo a Takao, quedando sobre él "...Auch"

Takao aun tenia los ojos cerrados por el golpe "ouch.."dijo muy bajito sobandose la cabeza pero aun sin moverse, el golpe habia sido fuerte, sin contar q Ray habia caido encima suyo

"Takao!!" rápidamente se echo atras, de hecho se rodo porque pararse no iba a ser muy productivo, su compañero habia caido fuera y de paso se habían mojado de la misma forma que él, recogiéndolo un poco hacia su regazo, dandole una palmadita en el rostro para hacerle reaccionar "Takao...lo siento, estas bien?" su largo cabello oscuro caía con elegancia como una cortina de seda, cada cuerda suave bajo su cabeza acariciando la mejilla del japones moreno, incluso la mano de Ray era suave...bien, todo Ray era suave, eso Takao apenas lo estaba reconociendo

Con dificultad Takao abrio los ojos y suspiro pausadamente "er...me parece q me cai" dijo con una gotita en la cabeza mientras sentia su espalda doler por el golpe

"Si...disculpa fue mi culpa" la mirada ambarina bajo tristemente, volviendo a mirarlo en breves instantes "Te lastimaste...vamos, te ayudo a llegar a la habitación"

Takao levanto una ceja "pero si tu estas peor q yo xD" dijo antes de comenzar a reir a carcajadas...Se levanto suavemente y luego ayudo a Ray a levantarse

"Al menos lo intente" bromeó Ray terminando de ponerse de pie "Me estare aprovechando de ti pero...creo que necesito ayuda para bañarme" sonrió un poco "lavar mi cabello es mas dificil de lo que parece" volvio de nuevo a donde el shampoo, generlamente requeria su total concentración y sus dos pies bien puestos en el suelo y asi, imposible

Takao asintio y tomando el shampoo puso un poco sobre los cabellos de Ray y comenzo a masajearlos con suavidad mientras algunas burbujitas comenzaban a volar "tal vez le diga a Maxie q me cuide hoy a la noche" dijo sonriendo entre dientes

"Seguro!, si es que quieres que el superintendente te vea caminando por los pasillos a esta hora de la noche..." sonrió, buscando la forma de lavarse el cuerpo, eso era menos complicado

Takao sonrio entre dientes aun mas "bah, eso no me preocupa..ya sabes por donde debo ir para no ser descubierto..." dijo suspirando "aunque no se si el quiera venir a cuidarme.." dijo dejando de sonreir un poco aun masajeando el cabello

"Si se lo pidieras..." termino de enjuagarse el cuerpo y procedio al cabello con ayuda de Takao, finalmente estaba bañado y era hora de regresar a la habitación "Pero si vas a citarlo, como piensas decirle? ya sabes, para la cita doble"

Takao sudo frio "no se...er... tal vez le diga q me gusta..."

"Se lo dirás?" Ray se quedo algo sorprendido, colocandose la pijama, mientras observaba a Takao hacer lo mismo, cerro los botones y comenzo la ardua tarea de secar su cabello "No crei que lo hicieras tan rapido pero si es asi...adelante"

"Es que...llevamos mucho tiempo...asi" dice sacando un porta retratos de la mesita de luz en la q Maxie esta con el, ambos abrazados y sonrojados en un bonito dia de verano

"Vaya, siempre que se miran se sonrojan, entonces...por que has dudado tanto en decirselo?" Ray termino de secar su cabello, lo trenzo y lo acomodo en la cintilla blanca característica, destendió la cama y ahora, necesitaba el botiquín

Takao suspiro "y si me rechaza? perdere su amistad..."

Ray se puso de pie y brinco un poco para llegar al botiquín ubicado cerca de la puerta del baño "Prefieres seguir en incretidumbre?, tienes que arriesgarte Takao, ya casi todo esta a tu favor"

"Por qué lo dices? acaso el te ha hablado de mi?" los ojitos azules brillan ilusionados mientras casi dio un saltito en la cama

Ray dudo un momento luego de alcanzar el botiquín y regresar a la cama otra vez brincando "Lo ha hecho" afirmó mientras sacaba una crema para colocarse, tenia el tobillo realmente hinchado, necesitaría tambien vendarlo "Sabes que Maxie es de mis mejores amigos"

Takao estaba q volaba con alitas por toda la habitacion "que te ha dicho?" pregunta mientras revolotea como paloma por el lugar

"Takao, sabes que respeto lo que tu me dices y lo que él me dice...aunque si te puedo decir, que indiferente, definitivamente no le eres" sonrió un poco al ver la cara de felicidad de su compañero, mientras colocaba la venda en su tobillo y la terminaba de ajustar "Si sigues brincando te caeras, mejor guarda esa energia para mañana e invitar a Maxie"

"plaf" Takao choca con una pared como paloma contra edificio y cae como babita por la pared "quiero sabes massssss"

"Es mas de media noche...mañana tenemos clase a primera hora" Ray entro bostezando bajo las cobijas de la cama, colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada "Hasta mañana..." suspiro antes de quedar profundamente dormido

Takao se acosto y mirando la foto de Maxie se durmio con una sonrisa en los labios..

TBC

N. de A.: Bien, he aquí otro capitulo mas del fic, gracias por los reviews y los contesto justo ahora! Esperemos que les haya gustado.

LoGiaRu: No te preocupes! Que bueno que tengas confianza. En realidad esto se va a complicar mucho cuando llegue el momento de que Kai se de cuenta de Ray...pero ya veras, ahora vamos con una cita doble!, ojala que te este gustando como queda.

Womenvenus: Ya esta la tercera parte, gracias por tu review y por los animos y obviamente gracias por leer.

Athena Oscura: Gracias por los animos y que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero continuarla porque es con otra chica que la hago, y si, que vivan Kai y Ray!!.

Asagi Yami: A mi se me ocurre dejar semejante historia asi? Hehe, pero ya esta la tercera parte, y espero terminar la cuarta en unos dias, para que ya puedas dormir! Y gracias por los alagos del fic, tnx por el review!!

El verdadero poder viene del corazón: dios que nick mas largo!!! – mareada – ay gracias por tu review, y por decir que te encanto, si, Ray se metio en un lio grandotote! Pero quien lo manda jajaja, los vinos, si son diferentes clases, creo es que eso me lo dijo la otra chica snif.

Sandy: hola!!! Un review por cada historia, gracias!! Sos muy especial!! Yo tambien quiero que se entere pero no se si sera para bien o para mal, ah!! La incertidumbre! Niehehehe. Besos y gracias por leer bonita!.

Hermionepotter: pues aquí tienes el capitulo tres, y esperamos que te guste, procuramos describir lo mejor que se puede, que seria mas pero este tipo de fics estan basados en mas dialogos, aunque no pierden un toque de descripción. Gracias por tu review y por leer y espero que lo sigas haciendo!.

BlackMime: La historia original, uy esperemos que si! Y lo que sigue tambien, tarde un poco en actualizar y creo que ray y kai siempre se merecen estar juntos, que no? Jaja.

Gracias a todos y esperamos que el capitulo les guste. Nos leemos en la siguiente!.


	4. ¿Puedes comprender?

Wo Ai Ni  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.   
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
"..." dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 4. ¿Puedes comprender?

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

El condenado sonido del despertador que seguramente Ray hubiese aventado lejos contra la pared de no ser porque ya estaba previniendo hacerlo dejandolo lejos de su alcance, luego de los otros 15 que habia lanzado contra la pared los ultimos meses. Pero es que en verdad tenia sueño! se habia dormido muy tarde conversando con Takao y la clase era a las 7 am, no era que fuera flojo, solo era que no soportaba levantarse temprano cuando se sentia desvelado, bien habia valido la pena pero...queria dormir todavía!!!

Con dificultad lanzo el cojín de su cama contra el despertador golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer, otro despertador más a la cuenta de los que había descalabrado, jezz.

Ray se cubrió con la almohada a sabiendas que tendria que levantarse de todas formas, asi que echando las cobijas al lado bostezo perezosamente, tallandose un poco los parpados se despaviló poniendose de pie, tomo su toalla aún medio dormido y se fue al baño, le dolía aun el tobillo que se había lastimado y lo tenía hinchado pero era menos que la noche anterior.

El agua fria le ayudo a despertar lo suficiente para sentirse relajado, lavo su extensa cabellera, la cual requeria aun mas que sumo cuidado, su cuerpo era un poco menos difícil, aunque le gustaba ese jabon que olía a orquídeas y finalmente vistio con su uniforme oscuro de varón, era un chico muy atractivo, se enganchó el cabello en una coleta con una cinta blanca larga y coloco en su cabeza justo en su frente una cinta roja con el ying yang marcado, ese era Ray Kon, finalmente ahora se reconocia frente al espejo!

Cuando salió Takao ya lo esperaba, Ray se complacía de verlo, primera vez que se despertaba temprano! y presentía por que...

"Buen día Takao" saludó jovialmente el joven chino tomando su mochila

Takao le sonrio "esperemos q muy buenos...." dijo suspirando mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello

Se sentía tan nervioso...Le diría a Maxie de tener una cita!!! SII claro que se lo diría y por que le había comentado Ray, no tenía de que decirle? Diablos, el era malisimo para eso y de seguro se quedaría sin palabras al instante que esos ojitos celestes se fijasen en los suyos

"Tan nervioso estas?" Ray le observó escrutándolo con discreción "Levantarte temprano no es lo tuyo" sonrió entre dientes al ver el sonrojo de su compañero y abriendo la puerta le invitó a que se fueran ya

Caminaron por el pasillo, Ray podía notar el nerviosismo de Takao con mucha facilidad, su compañero llevaba las manos atadas una con otra al frente y apretaba buscando al rubio con la mirada.

Ray llevaba el portafolio a su espalda sostenido con una mano, la clase proxima les tocaba precisamente con Max, y seguramente el rubio se acercaría a saludarles, como cada mañana.

Ray tomó asiento en su pupitre, encontrandose al lado de Takao en la segunda fila, justo delante de Takao se sentaba el tan famoso rubio por el que su amigo moría.

Y justo cuando unas chicas planeaban acercarse a Ray entro aquel angel rubio...

Su cabello ligeramente despeinado, los reflejos de luz golpeando finalmente por haciendolo ver más dorado y vivo, la piel pulcramente blanca, unas muy apenas notorias pequitas en su rostro, y aquellos grandes y llamativos ojos azules que brillaban con singular profundidad. Su delgada figura contrastando todo con su uniforme oscuro, no habia duda que Max era popular pero no habia mas popular que Ray dentro de la escuela, cosa que el chino ni siquiera sabía.

Max se acerco sonriendo a donde se encontraban Takao y Ray y como cada mañana saludo con una gran sonrisa.

"Chicos, buenos días" dejo su portafolio en la mesita y se sentó delante de Takao, como siempre

Takao se sonrojo ligeramente y bajo el rostro, se sentia tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos...o simplemente mirarlo!

"ho...hola."dijo muy bajito mientras con su lapiz comenzaba a hacer dibujitos

Max se extraño de la conducta de Takao y no sabia si tomar eso como bueno o malo, miraba a Ray esperando alguna respuesta, el chino simplemente s e encogió de hombros y animo al rubio a preguntar él mismo

"Sucede algo Takao? te sientes enfermo?" preguntó un preocupado Max que le miraba intentando buscar aquellos ojos azules oscuros de su amigo

Takao nego en silencio y luego de mirar a Ray estiro su mano tomando la del rubio tímidamente "yo...quieres...que salgamos en parejas Ray y su...er..novia?" dijo dudando

Max al principio se desconcertó, se quedo...palido, como no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Takao finalmente lo invitaba a salir!!! por Inari, habia esperado tanto eso!, luego sonrió complacido y ligeramente sonrojado "Me encantaría!" respondió sin pensarlo demasiado

Los que escucharon se quedaron palidos, y los murmullos comenzaron...para mal, como siempre. Aunque ahora ninguno de los tres amigos se percato de ello en absoluto.

Takao se puso palido de repente y despues observo fijamente la mano de Maxie "es que...yo te quiero.." le dijo muy bajito solo para q el rubio escuchara

Max sintio sus mejillas subir a un color solo comparable con el rojo de la manzana que ahora se encontraba en el escritorio de la profesora, y fue retirando su mano del agarre de Takao lentamente, hasta girarse y darle la espalda en su asiento, con la cabeza abajo y el cabello rubio apenas cubriéndole Max bajó la cabeza y la escondió entre sus brazos...pero no dio respuesta a eso último que Takao había dicho, sentía su rostro muy acalorado

Takao se mordio el labio inferior con fuerza y sus ojitos se nublaron llenandose de lagrimas...y lo hizo. Tomando sus cosas se disculpo con la maestra y salió corriendo del aula, no podía...El dolor era tan grande...

Si Maxie...si le gustara le hubiese dicho algo, pero no. Simplemente se quedo callado y se dio vuelta como si nada hubiese pasado...acaso sus sentimientos eran una basura? Acaso el no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar con Max....No...claro que no lo era. El rubio era perfecto y el...no lo era

Ray observó a Takao irse, giró a ver precipitadamente a Max, oh con un demonio! eso no era lo que tenía en mente, el rubio había reaccionado diferente a lo que él esperaba, se había desconcertado y al parecer no había sabido como tomarlo aún, al parecer aún estaba procesándolo y le llevaría un poco de tiempo...así que él tuvo que actuar entonces

Se puso de pie alegando que le dolía el tobillo y que debía ir a la enfermería para poder curarse y sin pensar más salió medio cojeando del aula, de hecho corrió en el pasillo pero no podía evitar cojear el condenado pie, que a ese paso terminaría rompiéndose o pasandole algo peor de seguir así. Se apresuró viendo que Takao corría hacia las escaleras, a donde iba? afuera??

Ray casi saltó para alcanzar a Takao por las escaleras "Takao espera!!!!" gritó pero mala suerte, no sabía porque pero nada le salía!!! cuando saltó trastabilló en las escaleras y vio el suelo muy cerca, ahora si se mataba . 

Takao lo escucho y al darse vuelta se lo encontro encima y cayeron ambos al descanso de la escalera. El había recibido todo el golpe pues Ray había caido encima suyo...Pero no sintió dolor, solo se quedo en silencio observando la pared...

Ray se dolió del tobillo lastimado, eso iba de mal en peor, pero su apuración fue Takao, afortunadamente no se había golpeado la cabeza, echandose a un lado y jalando a Takao hacia él lo acomodo en sus brazos para poderle mirar "Takao...estas bien, di algo por favor" la preocupación era obvia y notoria

"estoy.." dijo muy bajito mientras las lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas humedeciéndolas. Le dolía tanto...el corazón, sentía que ya nada importaba...nada...

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse con rapidez hasta que alguien se asomó por las escaleras, había corrido mucho eso se notaba por la respiración agitada, Ray recorrió su vista hasta el rostro de aquella persona...Max.

El rubio miró con desconcierto a ambos jóvenes y bajó presuroso para ayudarles, se había dado cuenta que casi se mataban en las escaleras, llegó hasta donde se encontraban, Ray le sonrió con tranquilidad mientras Maxie se arrodillaba frente a Takao más específicamente

"Takao..." hablo pausadamente, luego de la carrera, sin saber que agregar...sintiendo que había hecho mal en permanecer callado tanto tiempo, se sentía culpable

Takao se puso de pié con dificultad esquivando la mirada celeste del rubio "me voy.." dijo acomodandose un poco la ropa y con cuidado y lentitud bajo algunos escalones pero luego se detubo "no tengo ya nada que hacer....aca.." con fuerza cerro los ojos mientras su mano temblo aferrada a la pared

Ray miró a Max que se había quedado de rodillas casi junto a él, observó con tristeza la situación...por qué no era más fácil?, quería levantarse pero lo más que pudo hacer fue apoyarse por culpa de su tobillo lastimado, dolía como el infierno, pero ahora eso no le importaba demasiado.

Max apretó sus manos con fuerza cerca de sus rodillas...había lastimado a Takao, y eso le dolía mas que nada...ahora tendría que vivir de su indiferencia?. Sintió su corazón punzar en un dolor que no pudo reconocer hasta ahora, si el amar dolía de esa forma...él no estaba seguro de querer sentirlo. Giró sus ojos cerúleos vibrantes ahora en pequeñas lágrimas hacia donde Takao bajaba e hizo un último intento por llamarle y detenerle, sería su súplica escuchada?.

"Takao...no lo hagas..." rogó, su voz se sentía tan penosa cuando lo hacía que él se odió por expresar tanta debilidad

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se volteo en silencio mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojitos, solo quería verlo...aunque sea una última vez. Si Maxie ..no lo quería, ya no había nada por lo que vivir...y por primera vez se sientió tan perdido y desolado...Sus labios temblaron ante la sensacion de perdida..el había perdido...

Max se puso de pie, con mucha inseguridad al hacerlo, podía notar a la perfección aquellas lágrimas que ahora se asomaban por los ojos antes vivos y alegres de su compañero. No quería ver esos ojos de esa forma...el admiraba y gustaba de los ojos vibrantes en emociones de Takao, y verlo así dolía mas de lo que su sentir pudiese soportar ahora.

Ray animó a Maxie con una mirada, para que fuera donde Takao, era ahora o sería nunca. El pequeño rubio caminó inseguro los primeros escalones hacia donde Takao estaba de pie, aún mirándole, sintió un impulso que siguió entonces sin preocuparse de lo demás.

Bajó el par de escalones que lo separaban de Takao con más rapidez casi saltando y abrazó al japonés alegre rodeándo su cuello con sus brazos, mientras aquellas pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas abandonaban sus cerúleos ojos, para esconder su rostro en el pecho de Takao que era un poco más alto que él.

Con suavidad lo abrazo por la cintura y le beso los lacios cabellos rubios, no quería que Maxie llore...siempre odió verlo asi "no llores... por favor.." dijo pasando una mano por la espalda del rubio acariciandola con mucha suavidad. Maxie no sentía lo mismo que el... y dolía tanto...

Max levantó ligeramente su mirada, aquellos ojos azules reflejaban una profunda tristeza. Lentamente y sin previo aviso acercó su rostro al de Takao hasta cerrar el espacio que existía entre ellos y dejar un beso en aquellos labios que habían temblado por el contacto tanto tiempo.

Takao temblo un poco y con suavidad cerro los ojos, se sentía perdido en aquel beso... No entendía nada!!! No era que Maxie no sentía lo mismo? Con su otra mano acaricio la mejilla suave del rubio hasta llegas a esos cabellos finos...

Max empujó un poco en aquel beso sus labios, para sentir más el cuerpo de su compañero que tantas sensaciones en él despertaban, tan nuevas y a la vez tan conocidas, él siempre quiso a Takao, casi desde que se conocían, pero jamás fue capaz de decírselo, pues no quería perder la amistad y las miradas alegres de su compañero.

El beso fue fugaz a pesar de todo, quizás no estaban aún preparados para un beso que requieriera mas profundidad, pues ambos tenían la total inexperiencia de nunca haber besado a nadie, Max se separó un poco con las mejillas pequeñamente sonrojadas, se veían muy dulce de esa forma, retiró unp oco de su cabello rubio del rostro tímidamente "...Me gustas Takao..." dijo con una voz bajita.

Takao sonrio alegremente y acomodo algunos cabellos rubios "entonces vendras...a la cita" dijo suavemente mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y la acariciaba

Max sonrió asintiendo con más alegria, las pequeñas lágrimas volaron de sus ojos cuando asintió "Claro que si, me encantaría" tímidamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de Takao

Las mejillas de Takao se colorearon un poco mas y disimuladamente observo hacia el techo oh... era interesante xD

Ray observó un poco más arriba sosteniéndose de la baranda de la escuela con el pie bastante lastimado, sonrió, sentía tanto gusto de saber que al final las cosas habían salido bien. Bien, se lo merecían realmente, mucho habían esperado para eso y ahora que se decidian les deseaba lo mejor del mundo y él ayudaria en lo que pudiese claro!.

Ray ya iba saltando escaleras arriba, no queria interrumpir. Y casi lo lograba!!! condenados escalones ¬¬ a quien se le había ocurrido hacer tantos!!

Ray dio un brinco más, un brinco más...casi...otro, faltaba un escalon!! wau toda una odisea!! y al fin, llego al final!...ahora al salón!! observo el pasillo con cuidado...bien, no sería facil ¬¬U

Mientras...

"Si señor Hiwatari, estas son las instalaciones" decia el nervioso director mientras observaba con una sonrisa al joven de cabellos bicolor y ojos carmesi.

"Ya veo... será una buena inversion apostar al futuro de los adolescentes" dijo mirando de reojo todas las aulas mientras escuchaba los murmullos de las jovencitas y jovencitos que lo veían pasar con su pantalon negro Armani y su camisa de seda haciendo juego con sus extraños y misteriosos ojos.

El director debía mirar hacia arriba pues Kai Hiwatari era alto...

Acomodandose el cabello hacia atras afilo la mirada hacia una persona que parecía haber corrido una maraton y había recien subido las escaleras

"Esta bien, recorreré solo los pasillos" dijo friamente a lo que el director literalmente desaparecio del lugar

Ray descansaba su respiracion, con un demonio, la proxima vez que corriera de esa forma...bueno, sabía que lo haría de nuevo si se requeria, pero ahora dolía! necesitaba ir al salón, pero antes a la enfermería, justo ahora estaba punzando tan dolorosamente que necesitó inclinarse para recuperar el aliento.

"Ah demonios!! no vuelvo a correr así!" expresó un poco y abiertamente pensando que no había nadie en el pasillo

Kai se acerco a la persona que estaba inclinada y se le colocó en frente de forma que ese alumno solo podía observar sus pantalones negros. Sus ojos carmin se afilaron en aquel cabello azabache " Bonjour..." dijo en perfecto tono frances

Ray se apenó ligeramente al saber que habia alguien ahí y medio levantandose con los ojos cerrados iba hablando "No con idiomas, si mi japonés no es tan perfecto menos mi francés" se quejó hasta quedar totalmente enderezado y fue cuando se dio cuenta "KAI?!!!!" se erizo cual felino descomponiendose totalmente, se resbaló de la baranda afortundamente no hacia las escaleras pero si al lado y se cayó de sentón sobre el suelo en una situación MUY embarazosa, que hacia kai ahi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El ruso levanto una ceja y se inclino adelante de Ray y le sonrio suavemente "pense que te alegraría verme.." dijo muy bajito mientras pasaba su mano palida por la mejilla levemente rosadita

Con un demonio!! él estaba vestido de chico!! y ahora que le iba a decir?!! "...errrr...creo que me confunde..." dijo entre cortadamente, con su voz de chico, intentando aclararla pero estaba tan nervioso!, ademas tenia un agujero en el estomago, además estaba sudando frió, además...que situación mas patética, lloriqueó por dentro.

Kai levanto una ceja "no puedo confundirme, tu aroma...tus ojos.." se inclino un poco sobre Ray y resoplo sobre aquellos labios delineados

"Noo que va a ser!!" porque la tierra no suele tragar estudiantes? para verlos sufrir de este modo!, él hizo una nota mental "Si busca a mi...a..." otra vez se quedo sin ideas..piensa Ray piensa! "mi prima! esta en... " donde?!! "laboratorio y no puede salir ahora" expresó con dificultad intentando enderezarse hasta lograrlo, ahora si iba a correr!!!!

El morocho paso su mano por el pecho del jovencito y se alarmo "perdoname... juro que me confundí" dijo levantandose y poniendose serio nuevamente extendio una mano al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse

Ray se puso como tomate maduro, había sentido ese gesto tan íntimo, y eso que no tenia pechos jezz. 'Calmate idiota!' se regaño mentalmente otra vez. "No hay problema" tomo la mano, al momento sintió un choque de electricidad que recorrio toda su columna "mucho gusto" dijo casi mecánicamente, intentando componer su gesto en vano, estaba nervioso!!!

Kai asintio "igualmente" dijo espastico mientras observaba a lo largo del pasillo los carteles hasta que vio el que decía 'laboratorio'

Ray se alarmo cuando lo vio, y se erizo de nuevo "Pero no ese laboratorio!!" dijo rapidamente sin pensarlo, ante la mirada inquisidora de Kai "...es el...laboratorio del...edificio....de....ciencias..." señaló para otro lado, estaba temblando!!! con un infierno, ahh condene! ese no sería su dia tampoco?

"Ah..." con descuido se mordio el labio inferior mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atras " que lástima...deseaba saludarla, pero no tengo tiempo de ir hasta aquel lugar" sus jtos carmin se cerraron un poco. Diablos! Ya la extrañaba...

"No se preocupe, le daré sus saludos" Ray sonrió cálida y dulcemente, al hacerlo e inclinar ligeramente su rostro afinaba sus rasgos, de hecho todos eran finos...ahora si se parecía a la 'jovencita' que Kai había conocido

Kai no comprendió por que..pero suavemente le acaricio la mejilla y luego le beso los labios... Diablos!! Qué había hecho?? Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar en era posible?!!!

TBC.

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Siguiente capitulo! Como ven que quedo? Suspenso! Me encanta, ademas ya vimos un poco mas de Takao y Maxie, que tambien me gustan juntos.

Contesto Reviews:

Lady Aylen: Que su amiga lo va a matar? Ja! No sera la unica creeme, jejeje, ojala que si le salgan bien las cosas porque asi como va...pobre! Ya esta el capitulo finalmente, ojala que te guste Ira!.

Sandy Kon: Hola bonita! Ya lei tu fic, ya estoy por dejarte review jeje lo siento, que Kai se entere de Ray aun va a faltar! Pero esperemos que no le vaya tan mal – y que conste que no afirmo nada muajaja – y si! Ya aparecieron Maxie y Takao, y le ponen mas tinte al fic, espero que te guste!.

Martha maomon: Gracias por los animos y espero seguir con todos mis proyectos porque asi como vamos...uy!, todos esperamos que le vaya bien a Ray, pobrecillo en cada lio que se mete, tnx!

Kea Langrey: espero no haber tardado tanto, me alegra que te este gustando, a mi tambien xD, veremos en que tanto lio mas se envuelve este chico chino!.

Aiko Hiwatari: Gracias por leer! Y decir que es bueno, la continuare lo mas rapido que pueda claro que si, y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

Damika: hola chica bonita! Ya te describi como Ray SI puede parecer una chica, y que pasara cuando se entere? Ya casi lo ha hecho pero, aun no, aun faltan mas enredos para Ray pobre jeje.

Kaei kon: Todos queremos saber que va a pasar cuando Kai se entere!! –publico: si!!! – ves? Pero...todavía no jaja!. Me gusta la cita que pones cuando decis 'cuando hay amor lo demas no importa' creo que hare un capitulo que sea de esos, gracias por tu comentario.

Maru: mejor y mas corto gracias! Que bueno que te gusto! Y este tambien? Espero tu review para que me digas como va, ne?

Hermione potter: gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala este tambien, saludos.

BlackMime: -glup- si, son la mejor pareja jeje...ay que miedo eso de tu risa jaja. Tambien espero ver la cita, pero...esta tardando, es de suspenso jajaja.

Mimi Tachikawa: listo pequeña ya esta el siguiente, gracias por tu review y las descripciones serian mas explicitas pero se prolongaria mas, aunque gracias por decir que te agrado, espero que este tambien, besitos!.

Miaka-chan: sii ya veo que otro review jaja muy alegre de leerte. Ojala que a Ray le vaya bien, lo mismo que los demas jeje.

Asagi Yami: lix!! Me vas a matar de nuevo lo se jajaja! Pero es que es la trama la que llama, que no? Gracias por leer!.

A todos gracias por los reviews! En verdad, nos vemos en el siguiente!


	5. Planes para una cita

Wo Ai Ni

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Feedback: Se agradeceria...

Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.

Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios

"..." dialogos

'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

Les invitamos formalmente a que lean el fiction de Vacaciones en Hawai y Love Vacations de Sandy Kon, asi que a las personas que leen este fic, si lo leen, favor de dejarle review, ne? Gracias de antemano!.

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 5. Planes para una Cita.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Ray se quedó estático, le observó irse...aunque su cabeza se había ido lejos...lejos...muuuuy lejos. No procesaba nada, en absoluto, tenia la vista en un punto fijo donde había visto a Kai irse, y el gesto más palido y sobresaltado de toda su vida, parecia haber visto un fantasma o algo asi, porque estaba completamente quieto.

Eso fue notado por Max que ya venia escaleras arriba con Takao y de la mano, el pequeño rubio se extraño de la posición de Ray y paso una mano frente a su rostro sin resultados. "Ray?...Ray estas bien? ey Ray" llamó, pero nada, el otro seguía como en shock, que le habría pasado?

Takao se asusto "Ray?? RAY!!" Le dijo moviendolo un poco y al ver q reaccionaba un poco lo miro fijamente "que paso hermano?" pregunto aun de la mano de Maxie

Ray volteó a ver mecánicamente a Takao "el el el el el el me me me me me....meeeeee....." ladeo la cabeza, parecia un estupido, bien, estaba siendo estúpido! y lo aceptaba "....be...be...be...so...." terminó de tartamudear mientras ahora de pálido pasaba a un rojo de tomate muy maduro

"QUIENNN????" preguntaron ambos con los ojitos muy abiertos mientras Takao casi se le tira encima a Ray buscando la respuesta "como era? cual es su nombre? es del colegio? es mas chico?"

Ray termino con ojitos de espirales luego de ser practicamente zarandeado por Takao sin consideración, Max lo tuvo que detener para que el pobre chino hablara. "Ay...que mareo..." se detuvo la cabeza "...fue...fue...K--Kai..." expresó con dificultad, se lo hubiera esperado de todos menos de Kai!!...bueno, quizas no de todos jeje

Max se noto confundido con un gesto muy tierno "Kai? quien es Kai?" a ver, primero estaba con Takao, luego subio Ray, luego...ya no le vio, luego...vio a alguien salir pero le presto cero atención, y luego, luego que?. Volteo a ver a su ahora novio para ver si él podia explicarlo, siendo que Ray aún parecía estar en otro mundo -- y para variar medio tartamudo...oh tartamudo y medio

Takao rio entre dientes "es...el novio de Ray que cree que él es mujer" dijo como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo, Maxie penso si a su ahora novio le faltaban neuronas... "pero... por que te beso si estas de hombre?" vaya!! Su cerebro habia calibrado! Menos mal...

Ray se erizo al escuchar eso "No es mi novio!!" gritó el neko chino y se escucho por toooooooodos los pasillos, el chino se puso como tomate cuando vio miradas curiosas encima de él, curiosas y reprobables algunas, a ver, el chico mas popular del colegio, con novio?!!! Oh espera...habia dicho que no, uff!! Que pensaban eh? "Es...mejor vamos a conversar a otro lado" aggg en la que se metía!

Takao no podia evitar reir como desquiciado mientras levantaba a Ray y de la risa casi se cae por la escalera "jajajajaja, si no es tu novio que es? o.o tu Romeo?" casi se tiro al suelo para patalear de risa, Maxie le miraba curioso, le gustaba que Takao riera pero...eso era el colmo.

Al chino le saltó una venita en la cabeza levantando la mano en puño y casi lo golpea!! si no se da cuenta que ya era demasiado obvio en los pasillos y todos le estaban mirando raro, asi que sin mas jalo a Takao del cuello de la camisa y Maxie lo siguio de cerca algo apenado por la situación, y lo llevó escaleras abajo medio ahorcando al pobre chico.

"Tu no conoces el termino discreción, verdad Takao?" expresó el chino una vez fuera cerca del gimnasio

Takao levanto una ceja "por?" pregunto sin comprender por que Ray lo trataba asi, acaso estaba tan estresado???

Max tosió un poco "Takao, no toda la escuela debía enterarse del incidente de Ray, no crees?" preguntó el rubio tomandole la mano con un gesto dulce "Quizas a Ray le molesta que sepan que es gay" dijo sin mas

"Y quien dijo que yo era gay?!!!" Ray saltó hacia atrás con los ojos muy grandes! idiota...claro que era gay ¬¬U nadamas que como costaba aceptarlo!!!

"No, yo no dije nada" Max se encogio ligeramente de hombros colocando sus manos al frente en forma de defensa, luego de que la mirada mortal de Ray casi lo fulmina muy de cerca, ay si el chino se enojaba!! Daba miedo.

Una gotita aparecio en la cabecita de Takao "yo tampoco soy gay, a mi me gusta Maxie" dijo nuevamente mientras le sonreía con ternura y le besaba la mejilla

Ray se golpearia contra el arbol si fuera posible, que clase de amigos eran esos?, el lloriqueó internamente "Si si lo que digan" suspiró resignado...si él no era gay, entonces que era? o que? nunca le había gustado una chica, era la primera vez que le gustaba un chico...entonces, que?

"En que tanto piensas Ray?" una voz conocida hizo a Ray erizarse de pies a cabeza como gato asustado, la chica lo miró de reojo sospechosamente "Que pasa contigo? pense que estarías alegre de vernos" expresó con tranquilidad y mirándole muuuy de cerca

Ray pobre se hizo hacia atras con las manos al frente y una gotita en la frente, intentando...despistarla, pero sin mucho éxito "Aaaahhh eee quiero decir...hola Mariah! hola Salima!" Salima!!!!! diosessssss él se había olvidado de ese 'pequeño' detalle

"Hola chicas" Maxie saludó tranquilamente, él si sabía eso de la discreción "Ray, como fue entonces lo de la cita doble?" habló sin preocupaciones, ehem...él se olvido de esa palabra de la discreción!

"Cita, cual cita?" Mariah preguntó sin entender, obviamente Ray, en una cita?! y que no fuera ella?!! ¬¬

"Cita? errrr cual cita! yo no se de citas!" Ray estaba a punto de correr, si eso era posible, help!! "Cita pues...la de los libros!! no...no son citas?" el lloriqueó a la mirada inquisidora de Mariah que comenzó a apuntarle con odio y fuego "Eee...porque me miras asi?" porque nadie le ayudaba!!!! snif...claro, si él se había metido en ese lio

"Es que fuimos al cine!!" dijo Takao pero al sentir la mirada de Maxie se sonrojo un poco "los tres fuimos juntos..."aclaro mirando los ojitos celestes de Max y discretamente le acaricio la mano

Mariah lo miro con cara de 'me crees idiota o que' y acusadoramente se fue contra Takao "Dijo claramente CITA DOBLE" puntualizó "con quien saliste o con quien salieron si se pude saber?" miró renuente la escena, Ray no le estaba contando algo! y ella sabría asi fuera lo último que hiciera!

"Vamos Mariah, no lo presiones, creo que es muy bueno que Ray tenga una cita" apaciguó los ánimos Salima, tranquilizando a la china, ah esa Salima, tan buena, tan gentil, tan tranquila, tan...

Ray se tranquilizó, aunque dolió mucho ver que haría sufrir a Salima por causa de todo esto "Chicas, tenemos clase de deportes y...que tal si las veo después? prometo invitarles un helado" sonrió suavemente, aquella sonrisa de la cual las chicas se enamoran y se pierden con facilidad

"Esta bien, nos veremos entonces, pero no te escaparas!!" gritó Mariah mientras se alejaba con Salima a la distancia. La pelirroja le guiño un ojo cómplice a Ray al despedirse, ella siempre le ayudaba, de alguna forma.

Ray casi se desmaya, de la que se había librado!! pero...por cuanto tiempo?, ademas no era todo...no habia dicho nada a Salima, como se lo diría, como lo tomaría?...y lo peor...QUE LE DIRIA?!

Takao se acerco a Ray y le palmeo el hombro "que se supone que va en la lápida de tu tumba?" pregunto con una sonrisa, no dejaría solo a Ray en una situacion asi

"Muy gracioso" gruñó Ray sentándose en la baranda y estirándose hacia atrás, todo eso era una paranoia, desde que conoció a Kai sus días habían pasado de 'normales' a 'paranicos'

"Perdón Ray, creo que metí la pata" expresó apenado el rubio, bajando la mirada, y es que si bien conocia la discreción se le había barrido sin querer

"No hay problema Maxie" suspiró enderezándose "bien, iré al salón de computo" dijo dando un brinco, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, que dirección llevaba exactamente Salima?...y si iba a computo...y si hablaba con Kai por msn...oh cielos!!!!!!! Ray se puso palido otra vez

Ray desapareció de la vista de Max y Takao antes que ellos pudieran procesar que ese manchon que se veía a la distancia era el chino...

Ray llegó a la sala de computo, para su fortuna, Salima no parecía haber entrado...y ahora que recordaba la chica tenia clases hasta la noche ese día...que tonto, tanta tensión tenía que ya estaba totalmente histérico por la situación.

Pidiendo una computadora a la chica que atendía, la cual babeaba por el perfecto chico chino que tenía embobada a más de la mitad de la escuela, le dieron la de 'cortesía' aunque el otro ni por enterado. Ray caminó por los pasillos hasta finalmente llegar al equipo, su coleta ondeó a su espalda mientras se acomodaba un poco la cinta del ying yang de su frente, y tomando una larga respiración y resolución, abrió esa cosa que decía mesengerr, o lo que el creyo que era, bien...puso su correo, y luego su contraseña, hacia mucho que no entraba a ese medio...jamás le había llamado la atención, pero ahora...ahora era diferente. Una vez que estuvo dentro sacó la tarjeta de Kai y lo agregó a sus contactos.

En la pantalla de aquel muchacho frio la petición apareció entonces.

Nekojin le ha agregado a su lista de contactos, ¿desea agregarle?

Kai estaba en su oficina y levantando una ceja sonrió un poco, movio su asiento con tal de quedar mas cerca de la computadora y que nadie lo molestara entonces, tomando el mouse apreto en 'aceptar'

Apareció el letrero que marcaba un nuevo contacto conectado. El nick era - Nekojin -

Nekojin dice: Hola?

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: Quién sos?

Nekojin: Soy Ray, no me equivoque de correo, espero

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: Cómo estas? Hoy te fui a ver pero..no te vi

Nekojin: Ah?? Ah sí!! ee, es que estaba en clase de laboratorio...pero..mi primo me dio tus saludos, gracias!

Kai sudo frío, acaso el primo de Ray le había dicho que el lo había besado?. Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: ah ok. Por qué estas con este mail?

Nekojin: ah! es que Mariah me llama Neko, es una costumbre que tenemos desde la infancia...y como estas Kai?

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: aburrido, hoy queria llevarte de paseo pero como no te encontre me volvi a la oficina...

Nekojin dice: perdon, es que estaba en clase...pero por cierto, iba a em...bueno, veras es que me invitaron a salir en una cita doble y me preguntaba si...si te gustaría ir...

El de cabello bicolor se estiro un poco y luego acaricio la pantalla de la laptop, eso significaba q ella lo presentaría con conocidos suyos? Lo había aceptado!!

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: espero no hacerte quedar mal

Nekojin: eso es un si?

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: creo que así es

Ray quiso saltar pero, todos se le iban a quedar mirando y ya tenia suficiente con la mirada que le echaron fuera en el pasillo cuando grito lo de 'novio', calosfrios!.

Nekojin dice: Grande! Veras que te agradarán mucho!

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: Espero que si, pero que dia sera?

Nekojin dice: el sábado por la mañana, te parece bien a las 9 am? digo...si es que no te molesta pasar todo el dia con 

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: sera un placer pasar todo el día con vos...y tambien con tus amigos

Nekojin dice: gracias...bueno, entonces...el sabado por la mañana, nos vemos en la banca de la entrada junto a la fuente, si?

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: entonces ahi te espero, estoy ansioso por verte...

Nekojin dice: yo tambien Kai...oye una pregunta, puedo hacerla?

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: claro, preguntame

Nekojin dice: besarias a un chico?

Kai se quedo en silencio un rato, le vino a la mente lo que había pasado con el primo de Ray... Diablos, no podía mentirle.

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: si..

Nekojin: .....por qué?....

Nuevamente un dilema. Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: si esa persona me gusta... y deseo demostrarlo...

Tardo un momento en responder algo, pero necesitaba preguntar... Nekojin dice: te gusta mi primo acaso?

Kai abrio los ojos a sobremanera, que diablos le diría?!!!

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice:......

Ray estaba sudando frio, se sentia...tan nervioso, tenia un agujero en el estomago, casi todo dependia de esta respuesta. Nekojin dice: ...Kai, podrias responderme por favor?

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: si... me gusta

Ray no sabia si saltar de alegria o sentirse...traicionado? ja! es que era gracioso pensar que le gustara su primo, o sea él mismo y tambien la prima, o sea...él mismo! raro sentirse celos de uno mismo, no?.

Nekojin dice: y porque no sales mejor con él

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: porque no lo conozco...y el tampoco a mi. A mi me gustas vos, tu forma de ser, tu personalidad...

Ray suspiró detras de la pantalla, esto cada vez se ponia mas confuso, pero...que hacer? el se la habia buscado!. Asi que decidio dejarlo, por esta vez claro.

Nekojin dice: entonces nos vemos el sabado, me tengo q ir porque tengo clase de deportes y me toca combate, asi q hasta el sabado!

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: esta bien, el sabado te paso a buscar...

Nekojin dice: Daijoubu!, me voy q se me hace tarde, nos vemos Kai!!

Enamorado de tus ojos ambar dice: Hasta luego, nos vemos Ray chan

--- Nekojin aparece como desconectado ---

Kai se quedo en silencio largo rato, observando la ventanita del msn... Qué era lo que que le pasaba? Por que le había dicho eso a Ray!! Cómo le había dicho q le gustaba su primo? COMO DIABLOS DIJO Q BESARÍA A UN HOMBRE!!! ...pero... ya lo había hecho, y realmente le había gustado...Esos labios, eran tan parecidos a los de la misma Ray pero...ese era un chico...y le gustaba. Le intrigaba descubrir...Sus pensamientos se detuvieron repentinamente, no podía estar pensando eso...No no...no era posible...

TBC.

vvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A:

Akabane: digamos q vamos a contestar reviews

Ray: digamos? ESTAMOS, contestando reviews

Akabane: tu?? te recuerdo que este fic no lo escribes tu ¬¬

Ray: pero hablas de mi!!!

Akabane: y ya por eso te sientes tan importante? ¬¬'

Kai: ahm...

Takao dio una palmadita en el trasero de Max

Mikeas: bueno bueno, por favor... COMPOSTURA

Max: ey!!!! Oo

Akabane: ¬¬ ellos no tienen compostura ni jugando

Ray: que insinuas!

Akabane: que eres un paranoico, eso insinuo

Max: mas clara no puede ser... - quita las manos de su trasero - Takao suelta!!!

Kai: no se porque transladan sus perversiones a nosotrosmira feo a todos menos a Ray

Takao estaba babeando ya

Akabane: ¬¬ estas inconforme? si quieres podemos arruinar todo

MIkeas rio entre dientes: y con lo bien que nos sale..mauajjajaja!!risa malvada

Kai las miro de reojo y se quedo en silencio, las conocía y sabía de lo q eran capaces

Akabane bufó: mucho amor ¬¬ ademas tenemos que contestar reviews asi que por favor...que son muchos, remitanse!...a ver veamos...

Ray: si pero diga lo que diga no le crean nada!!!

Un Yunque cae en la cabeza de Ray dejandolo K.O.

Akabane sonrie maliciosamente: ehem...continuemos

Damika: que bueno que te gusto el fic hija mia y no te preocupes, veremos q tal le va a Ray de ahora en adelante, y prometo leer tu ff! (Respondido por Akabane)

Black Fox: eso que te preguntas es lo q todos nos preguntamos definitivamente gracias por leer! (contestado por Mikeas).

BlackMime: pues es una amenaza seria asi que...ya esta el quinto, no podes matarnos, aun (contestado por Akabane)

Sandy: ahh Sandy!!! muchas gracias por siempre tan fiel lectora, te prometo que dejo el review que me falta de tu fic! Y ya, en este cap promociono el tuyo con mucho gusto pequeña. (contestado por Akabane)

Hermionepotter: ' pues si, es medio incoherente tanta familia pero a Ray no se le ocurre nada mejor cuando esta en aprietos, digamos q se le acorta el cerebro jeje. Por tus preguntas, nop, Kai no va a entrar en esa escuela, va a hacer una especie de donativo, y ya veras gracias por leer! (contestado por Akabane)

Athena Oscura: Gracias Athena por leer nuestro fic, y ya ves jeje estamos actualizando. Kai y Ray for ever!! (contestado por Mikeas)

Saint Crishna: pues aqui tienes un capitulo mas de la historia, gracias por decir q es original, nos vemos!. (contestado por Akabane)

Asagi Yami: Ya esta el siguiente capitulo y gracias por no matarme! y espero que ahora tampoco me mates ' (contestado por Akabane)

Sorceras Edea: vaya, las amenazas estuvieron a la orden del dia gracias por leer (contestado por Akabane)

Maru: Al fin alguien q reconoce nuestro trabajo, digo...despues de estas amenazas... Muchas gracias Maru, espero q te guste este capítulo. Mil gracias por las felicitaciones y por los animos! (contestado por Mikeas)

Fantasma: gracias okasan!!!, esperamos q te guste este capitulo tambien! (contestado por Akabane)

Mimi Tachikawa : em...gracias por leer hermana de Akabane, y esperemos que este te deje igual, es...siguiente ' (contestado por Ray?)

Akabane: me robo mi dialogo!!!

Meremeia: muchas gracias!! intentaremos poner un poco mas sobre el pasado de ellos (contestado por Mikeas)

Camil: esta chica es la mas entusiasta de todas! lo reconozco, Camil se esfuerza mucho por dejar review e incluso lo promociona!!! no es un amor? gracias chica!!! (contestado por Akabane)

Maraya: Gracias por leer Maraya, y ahora no se quedo tan cruel, al menos ya decidieron que si van a salir (contestado por Akabane)

Juan Andres: gracias por leerlo y nuevamente gracias a Carmen por promocionarnos xD

Ricardo: Gracias Richard por leer el fic, nosotras disfrutamos escribiendolo y tambien leyendo lo que ustedes opinan...Es como el fruto del trabajo

Akabane: si, asi de sencillo

Ray: ay...alguien vio la matricula?

Kai esconde a Ray entre sus brazos y mira de reojo a Akabane

Mikeas: lalalaa..

Akabane: pobre, hoy si le toco duro y no hablo del sexo

Kai: Akabane!!! ¬¬

Akabane: yo no dije nada...ah si solo!... 70 reviews y continuo jajaja

Nos leemos pronto!!!


	6. No puedes ocultarlo

Wo Ai Ni  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
"..." dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.  
  
Les invitamos formalmente a que lean el fiction de Vacaciones en Hawai y Love Vacations de Sandy Kon, asi que a las personas que leen este fic, si lo leen, favor de dejarle review, ne? Gracias de antemano!.  
  
Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx  
  
Parte 6. No puedes ocultarlo  
  
vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx  
  
Ray desconecto el servicio de mensageria y suspiro…eso habia sido tan…extraño!. Bien, por qué? Fácil, él era Ray-chan y Ray-kun, por raro que eso le siguiera pareciendo, aún estaba preguntándose porque infierno no había parado todo eso en seco cuando pudo, y sabía la respuesta, no quería dejar a Kai…no podía!, bien si podía pero no estaba dispuesto, quizás su cabeza le gritaba que era lo correcto, que debía apartarse, o al menos decirle la verdad pero…pero y si lo perdía?...Kai no era de ese tipo de personas que perdonan una imprudencia, o da segundas oportunidades. Que como lo sabía? Bien, basto solo un día para saber más o menos como era Kai Hiwatari, y más cuando a su lado observó un periódico y una revista que sacaban en la portada a l joven empresario tan exitoso, estudiante y soltero..vaya!...su abuelo era un tal…un tal…bien, como infierno se llamaba no importaba.  
  
Ray tomo las revistas curiosamente, sacando su credencial para ir con la bibliotecaria encargada.  
  
"Hola Ray, como estas" preguntó la señora ya entrada en unos 55 años, pero muy amable, con la mayoria al menos  
  
"Todo bien Hirasawa-san" el chico chino le sonrió de forma muy amable, eso era algo que caracterizaba a Ray en toda la escuela "me llevaré el periódico, esta revista y estos dos libros" dejo las cosas sobre la mesita.  
  
"Ahora te lo registro…" Hirasawa giró a ver a Ray que parecía distraído, a pesar de ese 'todo bien' notaba algo inusual en Ray, y es que aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario, y a la edad que ella tenia ya, no era dificil de deducir lo que a los jovenes les inquieta, sabía bien que Ray era totalmente popular en la escuela, si no fuera porque muchas veces se habia negado a ser candidato para las ferias estudiantiles sabia de buena fuente que habría ganado con facilidad.  
  
Ray miraba la estantería de la sala de computo, casi junto estaba la biblioteca y generalmente no había mucho ruido, ademas no habia problema, el era muy prudente en ese tipo de cosas y respetaba el espacio de los demas estudiantes en tareas o cuando hacian utilización de la biblioteca o sistema de computo. Pero ahora era lo que menos le importaba, su pensamiento estaba directamente sobre una persona…Kai.  
  
Todo era tan impar con él!!, bien…casi todo, de hecho él era el impar, no Kai. De hecho Kai tambien era impar…de hecho, bien, cuando usted está metido en un pensamiento tan ilógico y redundante como éste, es mejor dejarlo, no es?. Al menos eso pensaba Ray ahora que detuvo abruptamente su tren de pensamiento o le daría jaqueca y adios clase de deportes. Y él no era alguien que faltaba a clases. Aun con el fucking tobillo lastimado, iria a clases!!  
  
"Aquí tienes Ray, para entregar la semana que viene el miércoles" anunció la señora Hirasawa mientras le entregaba los libros y las revistas  
  
"Gracias Hirasawa-san" el chino sonrio tomando las cosas entre sus brazos y emprendiendo marcha, pero antes fue detenido por la misma bibliotecaria  
  
"Ray!" llamo, a lo que el chino azabache giro su mirada, sin entender "Estas seguro que todo está bien?" eso se le veía mucho interés, y le dio gracia cuando Ray puso una mueca de culpabilidad en el rostro que intentó ocultar rapidamente.  
  
"Ah? Es…si si claro que si Hirasawa-san" sonrio afectadamente, vaya! Que nada se le podía ocultar a ella?...era tan dificil ocultarle algo, siempre habia sido buena amiga suya pero ahora…bien, ahora queria correr con tal de no ser interrogado.  
  
"Ham…" ese gesto al parecer fue notado por Hirasawa que sonriendole, le dejo ir…por esta vez "Está bien Ray, recuerda que puedes recurrir a mi en el momento que sea, nos vemos cuidate" y asi se despidio finalmente mientras el chino hacia su 'graciosa' huida.  
  
Ray avanzó apresurado por los jardines de la escuela, pero antes!! La enfermeria ¬¬U. Vaya, habia sido descuidado otra vez, por sus apuraciones en la imprudencia de que Salima fuese a entrar antes a ese medio habia corrido sin precaución y ahora otra vez le dolía el tobillo, eso ya parecía maldición!!.  
  
Caminó algo pesadamente, sabían que a la larga el dolor se embota y es capaz de dejar de doler tanto?, estaria poniendo a prueba esa teoría dentro de poco!. Finalmente alcanzó su objetivo, que bueno que en el instituto había varios salones de enfermería pues si no, estaria en problemas, la doctora estaba ahí como de costumbre y no era la primera vez que Ray tenia un problema y llegaba ahí. Así que no se extraño de verlo.  
  
"Hola Ray, como estas?" preguntó con una gentil sonrisa  
  
"Contratiempos como siempre Dra. Tsuyono, puede hacer algo por mi tobillo?" para ese momento Ray ya habia ido de cojito casi! Hasta la camilla y destapado un poco el lugar donde sentia un dolor mas fuerte y estaba algo inflamado.  
  
"Veamos…vaya, casi te dislocas Ray, y ahora de donde caiste?" pregunto con una sonrisa complice mientras daba la última revisión para saber que medicamento aplicar  
  
"Momento, yo no he hecho nada malo!!" Ray se sintio aludido, mas bien él mismo se había delatado con esa actitud, pero si era baka!  
  
"Oh si ya veo" mas delatado no podia estar "Veamos Ray, te aplicare una inyeccion calmante en el tobillo y te tomas esta medicina, te aplicas esta pomada cada noche y te vendare, correcto?" y asi lo hizo, no habria mucho problema de ahí en fuera, si seguia las instrucciones correctamente.  
  
De hecho cuando salio de la enfermeria ya no le dolia casi nada, ese calmante funcionaba a la perfección, aunque el maldito piquete habia dolido mas de la cuenta. Asi que decidió apresurarse, casi no llegaba a la clase de deportes!! Y de hecho…tenia que ir por su ropa para esa clase, oh grande!!, y ahora como apresurar todo?  
  
"Ey Ray!!" Max grito a la distancia ondeandole la mano, él ya iba en su uniforme deportivo y al parecer estaba solo, donde estaría Takao entonces?.  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Takao estaba en la habitacion terminando se cambiarse...es que nada le parecia bien!!! El uniforme....Diablos, quería verse muy bien... No era justo que Maxie siedto tan bonito estuviera con el, un medio escarcho..  
  
Se miro al espejo soltandose el cabello, era muy bonito...Pero de todas formas se veía raro. Sus ojitos azules nuevamente se posaron en el espejo, era alto...eso era bueno. Por lo menos no parecería un corcho o chichon de piso...  
  
"DIABLOS!!!!" Se escucho el grito por los pasillos, nada la venía bien!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Eh! Max!" Ray corrio hasta acercarse a él y tomando una respiración profunda por su carrera le sonrió al rubio "Donde esta Takao?" pregunto mirando alrededor, era muy raro no ver al chico cerca de su ahora rubio.  
  
"Cambiandose en las habitaciones, tenia que verme con el hace mas de 15 minutos...iba a traer tu uniforme deportivo de paso, dijo que seguro te entretendrias en la sala de computo" dijo girando a ver y nadie aparecia en la distancia, miraba su reloj...que pasaba? por que no iba?...y dejarlo esperando tanto tiempo?...el suspiro desanimado  
  
"Calma Maxie, seguro se entretuvo con algo, quizas no recuerda donde deje mi uniforme" mintió, claro que su compañero sabia donde estaba su uniforme!! pero en vista de que no llegaba y para no ver el gesto triste de Max decidio decir eso...y a todo eso, pues q tanto estaría haciendo Takao en la habitación? ey ey, nada de pensar cosa malas Ray ¬¬, se autoregaño  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Takao observo esos pantalonsillos de gimnasia que nunca se ponía, el lo había dicho muchas veces. Eran CORTOS y a Takao simplemente le daba pena ponerselos... Los miro y sin dudarlo se los puso.  
  
Es que en realidad no tenía por que avergonzarse, tenía unas largas y torneadas piernas, su trasero era firme y redondito...  
  
Se miro al espejo y sonrio suavemente, se acomodo el cabello sobre los hombros, algunos rizos caían sobre su espalda haciendolo verse aun mejor.  
  
Tomo el uniforme de Ray y salio de la habitacion, miraba hacia abajo avergonzado al sentir algunas miradas sobre el. Sus ojitos azules solo observaban sus tenis negros...  
  
Max suspiro al ver que ya era casi 30 minutos tarde, y Ray ya no encontraba pretexto alguno, mas que habia dejado su uniforme muy muy muuuuy escondido, como si eso fuera creible!.  
  
"Entrare a clase...los espero adentro" dijo con desanimo el rubio, una vez que abrio la puerta desaparecio entre los muchos chicos y chicas de la clase de deportes, donde estaria Takao y porque tardaba tanto? un pans no era tan dificil de encontrar  
  
Takao que iba caminando con la mirada gacha se topo con alguien "uy perdon..."dijo distraido, pero ese aroma familiar... Lentamente comenzo a levantar la mirada encontrandose con esos ojitos celestes y ese rostro angelical  
  
Sus mejillas repentinamente se sonrojaron...Se suponía q Ray era quien debía verlo primero pare darle le visto bueno o decirle si era un ridiculo!!! Su corazon comenzo a acelerarse sin control y sus labios se entreabrieron intentanto decir algo  
  
"Takao...tardaste" expresó con un gesto algo contrariado y triste "Te espere media hora despues de la hora acordada" aun no lo veia bien a los ojos, de hecho tenia el rostro un poco alejado  
  
"Es que yo....estaba...cambiandome" dijo aun mas sonrojado mientras estrujaba contra si el uniforme de Ray, y en donde diablos estaba?? Necesitaba un salva vidas!!!  
  
"Pero tanto?" finalmente Max volvio su mirada para ver a Takao y...y....y...a ver, cual era la palabra exacta?....hum...nop, no la encontraba "Es....y esa ropa?"  
  
Takao comenzo a sudar frío, no le había gustado!!! , Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo "necesitaba....un cambio...."dijo con miedo mientras intentaba agarrarse de algo... No podía verse tan mal, o si?  
  
"Pero...en la clase de deportes?...." Max trago con fuerza, comenzo a ponerse nervioso y a sonrojarse, o sea que...Takao habia hecho eso por él?! seria verdad?... "Dime...lo hiciste por mi?" pregunto, un tanto inseguro y sintiendose algo idiota por preguntarlo y si no era por él?...oh el dios  
  
Takao asintio mirando repentinamente al suelo al sentirse tan nervioso, Maxie lo había descubierto!! Su corazon cada vez iba mas rapido y su respiración tambien se acelero un poco mientras apretujaba aun mas el uniforme de Ray  
  
Max suspiro aliviado, por un lado, por otro mas nervioso...vaya, se habia esmerado solo por él...y que le habia dado a cambio?...le habia regañado, y él...pues se veía tan normal! tan común! como todos!...y si alguien mas veia a Takao y le gustaba?...porque él no era tan bonito!!...es decir, no tenia casi nada de gracia...Max comenzo a sentirse frustrado, que si alguien mas queria a Takao?!!..  
  
Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, no podia estar pensando en eso, no tenia sentido! Takao lo queria...no?...pero pero, él no hacia nada por él y seguro alguien mas podria llevarselo de su lado, no!!...Max tenia ganas de llorar en ese momento, se sentia vulnerable de repente, todo porque Takao se veia tan bonito asi...  
  
Takao observo la tristeza en el rostro de Maxie "tan mal me veo?" pregunto muy bajito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas " Como sos tan lindo...no quería que te vieran conmigo...asi, yo no soy bonito como tu..."  
  
Max giro a mirarlo "...pero yo no soy bonito...soy común Takao...tan común..." dijo con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz, bajando la mirada "creo que...faltare a la clase, disculpa..." estaba dispuesto a irse, iba a ponerse a llorar y en frente de todos?! suficiente problema tenia ya con toda la escuela abucheandole y diciendole 'gay' a cada momento para llorar ahi y hacer su espectaculo  
  
Y el pobre de Ray seguia fuera del gimnasio preguntandose si a Takao se lo habia tragado el retrete o algo por el estilo  
  
Takao levanto la mirada hacia Maxie y le sonrio "claro que eres bonito, hermoso, precioso..." Ni el mismo Takao supo como había dicho aquello, con suavidad se acerco un poco mas al rubio y apoyo la frente sobre la del rubiecito "para mi...eres el mas hermoso del mundo..." con suavidad le acaricio la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Es que se sentía como poseido!!! Cómo le había dicho eso? Nah, no importaba... Al parecer la necesidad de ver a Maxie felíz lo hacía olvidar todos sus miedos...  
  
Max tranquilizo su corazon que ahora pasaba de tristeza a sentirse mejor, queria abrazar a Takao pero...de hecho ya hacia rato los estaban mirando raro, asi que se contuvo un poco, con discrecion beso su mejilla y al oido le dijo 'gracias, te amo' muy suavecito, haciendo que su aliento calido chocara contra la oreja de Takao, luego se separo y sonrio, hora de la clase pero...  
  
Takao se acerco un poco mas a Maxie" yo tambien te amo, chico bonito" dijo tomandolo por la barbilla mirandolo a los ojos fijamente "me gustas tanto..."  
  
Max se sonrojo sobremanera ante esas palabras que las dijo tan abiertamente que ahora al menos la fila de los chicos habia corrido 5 metros lejos y les miraba con recelo.  
  
"Chicos es hora de comenzar la clase" anuncio el profesor que habia entrado ya al area de deportes no entendiendo porque la fila se veia tan separada.  
  
Max reacciono a la voz y se separo de Takao bruscamente haciendo una seña de 'el profesor, ahi!!!'  
  
Max tosio un poco "Takao....Ray............"  
  
Takao abrio los ojos a sobremanera y luego observo que aun tenia su uniforme "er...ya vengo" Y salió corriendo al patio de atras, encontrandose a Ray sentado en uno de los escalones " perdon hermano..."dijo levemente sonrojado, jeje había tardado un poquito mas pero había valido la pena  
  
"Takao ¬¬" Ray le miro señudo tomando su uniforme y le observo de pies a cabeza "Y donde es el desfile de belleza?" echo a reir llevando su uniforme a los vestidores  
  
Takao se sonrojo "mm...no se, donde vaya Maxie seguro...ahi es" dijo con una sonrisa suave "¬¬ y no me cargues"  
  
Ray se cambiaba mientras Takao esperaba pero podian hablar sin problemas, total...no habia nadie por ahi "Yo no te cargo...tu cargarás a Maxie y no quiero imaginarme como!" Ray echo a reir otra vez, pero a carcajada suelta!! diosss hacia tanto que no se divertia! y Takao le debia muchas ¬¬!!!  
  
"Y hablaste con Kai?" Pregunto cortandole la risota ¬¬ ya se las pagaría, aparte no le habia dado su opinion sobre su ropa...snif  
  
Ray se quedo callado y se sonrojo bastante detras de la puerta, dudo un poco...pero bueno, Takao ya habia confiado en él, ademas debia confiar en Takao y Max "Si...si hable con él" dijo, la risa se le habia esfumado  
  
Uh... Takao había metido la pata " y que paso?" pregunto con cautela mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello, nervioso, acaso habpia pasado algo malo?  
  
"Acepto salir con mi...nosotros...." corto, iba a decir 'conmigo' pues, se le barrio!. "El sabado a las 9 am pasara por nosotros en la fuente de la entrada" afirmo, aunque aun estaba algo renuente a todo lo que le gustaria decirle a Kai o lo que no le gustaria decirle...infierno!! porque su cabeza no se detenia?!!  
  
"entonces por que tenes esa cara?" Pregunto Takao suspirando mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atras, despues de tanto tiempo llevandolo a marrado le costaba acostmbrearse  
  
"Pues....es que...bien, recuerdas que me beso?...le pregunte si besaría a un chico...y dijo que si, luego le pregunte si le gustaba y dijo que si...y no lose, de cierto modo me cierto perturbado por ello" expreso veridicamente, mientras salia del vestidor ya con su uniforme deportivo, pensativo  
  
"Pero Ray... al contrario, esto es lo que necesitabas para poder aclarar las cosas. Si el te quiere va a comprender..."dijo Takao palmeando el hombro del chino  
  
"Es que es muy diferente lo que dijo...Takao, si tu hubieses visto sus ojos cuando sospecho que yo no era una chica!!...no, no podria soportar que me viera de esa forma otra vez..." tristemente bajo la cabeza, sabia que era su culpa, pero...es que !! a ver como salia de esa... "Pero dejemoslo, vayamos a clase que se hizo tarde"  
  
Takao lo detuvo "Ray, no podes vivir una mentira...por mas que sea por amor, el amor no puede estar basado en eso..." Los ojitos azules se enfocaron en los ambar  
  
"No me molestes!!!" grito el chino alterándose, soltando su hombre de la mano de Takao echo a correr lejos, no queria saberlo!! no tenia porque decirselo!! el lo sabia mejor que nadie! pero queria escapar de esa realidad, porque tenia que estrellarlo contra ella de esa forma?! porque!!!. Dejando atras a un Takao confundido, Ray corrio lejos, lejos de la escuela, lejos de todo....  
  
Corrio, corrio y siguio corriendo con la desesperación misma que guardaba en su corazón, hasta que ya no tuvo aliento para correr mas, se dio cuenta, que ahora se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad, bastante lejos del instituto...ahora poco le importo la escuela...se sentía frustrado, mal, confundido...queria decirle la verdad claro que si!! pero no podia!!!  
  
Pesadamente se dejo caer sobre las faldas de uno de los arboles en las zonas verdes, habia poca gente por ser dia laboral y se encogio ahi, tomandose las piernas con las manos entrelazandolas al frente, recargo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas...no queria saber nada, de nadie. no ahora  
  
Kai paro en el semasforo y al mirar a un costado observo una figura conocida, era posible?? De nuevo ese chico... Su corazon se acelero un poco y repentinamente cerro los ojos y estacionando el auto bajo en silencio…Que le pasaba? Acaso le había pasado algo malo? Diablos!! Por que se preocupaba por el? Debía pensar solo en ella...solo en ella...  
  
Parandose frente al chico acurrucado, suspiro suavemente mientras la brisa le despeinaba un poco el cabello...Inclinandose frente a el lo miro...Era muy lindo, demasiado para el...demasiado como para contenerse...  
  
"Estas bien?" pregunto muy bajito mientras sus ojos carmesi se posaban en el largo cabello ebano  
  
"Dejeme en paz..." pidio Ray, sin reconocer aquella voz que le llamaba al primer instante pero luego...luego...levanto la vista, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, muchas, pero no las habia dejado salir por completo, al notar aquellos ojos rojizos...ah!!! con la ultima persona con la que hubiese deseado encontrarse en ese momento "Ka...Kai?.." pregunto un tanto inseguro  
  
El ruso asintio mientras con la yema de los dedos secaba algunas lagrimitas en los ojos ambar "no quise molestarte, solo...venia con el auto y te vi..."  
  
"Yo no...no dije eso...solo lo dije como..." Ray buscaba palabras, vamos! que tan dificil era hablar con Kai como un chico?....respuesta: MUCHO. "Es...no es nada...estoy bien, no se preocupe..." quiso sonreir, pero las sonrisas se le habian borrado del rostro ahora "disculpe..."  
  
Los cabellos bicolor volvieron a moverse con la brisa mientras un rayo de sol que se colaba entre las rapitas dio directo en el rostro níveo del Ruso, iluminando asi aun mas sus ojos carmesi..."no es nada? las personas no lloran por nada...pareces angustiado" dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico  
  
Ray queria perderse en esa sensacion de aquella manos obre su mejilla...si solo supiera...si solo supiera!!! que la causa de su angustia era él!!! pero no podia saberlo...no podia decirselo, lo perdería. "No hagas caso..." ahora si, le sonrio dulcemente "Y dime, como te va con mi prima" quizas era el puro animo de cambiar de conversación, entremezclado con el deseo de saber que representaba para Kai su parte 'opuesta/femenina' tambien era importante...  
  
Kai quito la mano de la mejilla del chino alejandose un poco "creo que vamos bien...." dijo sentandose frente a Ray y mirandolo a los ojos  
  
Ray casi lloriqueo por la falta de contacto pero se reprimio, que esperaba? obviamente que si hablaba de ella...si hablaba de ella? hum...eso seria recreativo, quizas se le pasaria la melancolia con una buena charla, quizas. "Si? ella parece muy ilusionada contigo" sonrio con suavidad.  
  
Un pequeño viento corrio a traves de su cabello que le abanico acariciandole el rostro, cada cuerda de cabello ebano volaba con sutil gracia sobre su cabeza, y cada vez que sonreia sus rasgos se afinaban como la hermosa delicadeza de una flor en primavera  
  
Kai desvio la mirada "si estas bien..tengo a irme" dijo friamente poniendose de pie,  
  
"Te molesto no?" se puso de pie, sin mirarle, solo miraba sus tenis "no te preocupes, no te molestare mas" y con la misma que se habia puesto de pie habia corrido de nuevo, En esa situación podia adquirir velocidades asombrosas, el solo hecho de sentirse de esa forma...ya no queria sentirse asi!!! y ahora rechazado, con un demonio...el maldito dia nunca terminaria acaso?!! volvio a correr, y esta vez no llevo dirección, solo corrio, donde llegaria importaba un bledo o menos, solo queria correr  
  
vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx  
  
N. de A:  
  
Mikeas: bueh bueh, respondamos  
  
Akabane: responder? responder que? OO  
  
Ray: y conste que no es lento...  
  
Akabane: no empecemos neko ¬¬  
  
- Mikeas se le tira encima a Akabane y le besa todo el rostro -  
Kai: - O O ?-  
  
Akabane se intenta despegar: wa!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: y luego dicen que yo estoy loco  
  
Max: no pongas esa cara, Kai  
  
- Mikeas acaricia suavemente el largo cabelo negro -  
  
Kai mira a Max con cara de psicopata: no puse ninguna cara  
  
Max: eehhh no no...esta bien - Maxie pobre a la defensiva-  
  
Akabane con una gotita en al cabeza: Mikeas no me hagas trensitas en el pelo!!!!  
  
Mikeas lo mira con sus ojos verdes: solo lo estaba acariciando...no sabía q no puedo hacer eso  
  
Akabane: digamos que las trensitas no son lo mio, ahora podemos comenzar los reviews??  
  
Max: si mejor!! -saltando lejos de Kai-  
  
Jorge: muchas gracias, estamos muy contentas de que te haya gustado nuestro trabajo  
  
Ana Maria: muchas gracias por leer, a pesar de que Carmen los ponga a punta de pistola ' (que sutil!) y claro que lo vamos a continuar, por quienes lo leen, obligados o no jeje.  
  
Lady Aylen: Gracias por dejar reviews Aylen, nosotras nos dedicamos a nuestros fans xDD  
  
Galy: pues verás Galy, son gajes del oficio, y tu diste claramente las razones por las que no se lo dice, aunqe no me imagino que tanto problema mas se va a acarrear por dejar pasar el tiempo, no te preocupes, no sabemos como va a terminar xD  
  
Ofelia: bueno... CARMEN, SOS UNA GENIA!! y Ofe, gracias por leer nuestro fic  
  
Saophe: te instruyen en el yaoi! es fabuloso, la verdad, y Camil sigue siendo persuasiva jaja, gracias por leer Saophe.  
  
Alonso: o.o? Es un fic yaoi y SIEMPRE los yaoi son rptagonizados por hombres... Pero gracias por leer Damika: Hola pequeña!! gracias por leer nuevamente, y porque sos fiel a los fics , leere tu fic tu tranquila, solo dejame desocuparme un poquito, y ya veras que todo saldra bien para Kai y Ray  
  
Ridlee : tenes encantos Ridlee? y si nos aclaras cuales! aunque con los encantos de Ray, quien no!  
  
Maru: gracias!! sos de las personas que mas apoyan este fic, y agradecemos mucho eso, esperamos que este capitulo tambien te guste, porque las cosas entre diversion y sentimentalismo va a haber mucho mas, que bueno que sigas leyendo!  
  
Kae: es una buena observacion la que haces, aunque en el mismo anime pasa asi, en un segudno estan que se mueren y al segundo muy bien, aunque en este fic tomaremos mucho en cuenta ese pie lastimado ya que servira para futuras escenas. Gracias por leer y por tu comentario  
  
Sandy: ja! muy bueno tu dialogo Sandy gracias por leer y cuidado con esa bola de locos, no? ;P y ya aqui tienes la actualizacion de uno, pronto estara el otro, tnx!  
  
Lyry chan: gracias por leer nuestro fan fic. A nosotras tambien nos encanta esta pareja!!!  
  
Mariam: dioss que nombre mas largo tenes!!, gracias!! por ser una fiel lectora este fic si pinta para largo asi que espermaos ponerle mucho entusiasmo, por ustedes que leen, gracias por los animos y no te preocupes, todo saldra bien...eso esperamos  
  
Elian: Gracias Elian, esperamos tambien que con cada caítulo se metan mas con los personajes jejeje 0  
  
Karura: bien Kurara que bueno que te haya gustado, pero no entendi que es estarpia? OO, y comentaste del chap dos gracias por leer, esperamos que este te gusta de la misma forma  
  
Black Mime: xD es q despues de los masajes de Kai...quien no se olvida del tobillo lastimado?? 0  
  
Cloud: pues de que tardan en reaccionar tardan, en la cuestion de Ray claro , gracias por leer Cloud, y que bueno que a pesar de ser chico tengas mente abierta!  
  
Maraya: Gracias por leer el fic Mara, espero que continues leyendo os demas capitulos tambien y prometemos mucho mucho azucar 0  
  
Dayamara: que bueno que te gusto el fiction! nosotros nos esforzamos mucho en escribirlo y claro, lo disfrutamos, y espermaos que de esa misma forma nuestros lectores lo disfruten, gracias por tu review y no creas que lo de 70 fue por exigencia...sino que creiq ue iban a tardar mas jajaja  
  
Meremeia: gracias a vos por leer nuestro fic y seguirle jeje. Esperamos q este capitulo te guste mas que el anterior  
  
Sakura-Diana-Blak: que largo!!! pero muchas gracias por leer y por los animos  
  
Saint Crishna :Hola Saint, gracias por leer el fic y esperemos q te guste la cita niejeje xD Hay varias sorpresas  
  
Asuka: pues llego a 70 dos dias despues de publicarlo asi que podes estar tranquila, gracias por leer y por el review  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: estas segura q no le dira? xDD ya veremos MUAJAJAJA  
  
Akabane: y asi termina esto…otra vez, la razon por la que pedimos marcas de reviews es para ver si tardan U asi que seguire cuando lleguemos a!...mmm…unos 100, no es por presionar! Lo juro!! –sigh- es para tener tiempo de escribir! Por leer gracias! 


	7. Que coincidencia!

Wo Ai Ni  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
"..." dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.  
  
CAPITULO DEDICADO A CARMEN CAMIL POR SER EL REVIEW NUMERO 100.  
  
Les invitamos formalmente a que lean el fiction de Vacaciones en Hawai y Love Vacations de Sandy Kon, asi que a las personas que leen este fic, si lo leen, favor de dejarle review, ne? Gracias de antemano!.  
  
Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx  
  
Parte 7. Que coincidencia!!  
  
vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx  
  
Kai subio a su auto y comenzo a seguirlo, sin embargo por mas que busco ya no pudo alcanzarle... Se detubo en un semasforo, apoyo la frente sobre el volante y suspiro... Que diablos le pasaba? Por que no queria perderlo? Pero... NO ERA SUYO!! No, debia auto converserse de aquello, debía ser asi...  
  
Sus ojos carmesi se fijaron en el semáforo ahora verde y avanzo con el auto...Esto estaba mal, muy mal.. Si Ray se enteraba que a el tambien le gustaba...Ray, lo dejaría...y con razon.,..aunque habia una curiosidad que habia notado, que casualidad que el primo y la prima se llamaran igual no?, vaya, no sabia que los parentescos en china fueran tan obvios. O al menos eso quiso pensar.  
  
Ray corrio, mas y mas...llego a...donde? el se detuvo, cuando sus fuerzas ya no dieron mas, hasta que sintio que no podria siquiera llorar del cansancio...y que el cuerpo dolía lo suficiente para apaciguar el corazón, aunque...solo fue una mentira, pues aquella presión dolia mas que cualquier cosa. Como decirlo?...Kai, un demonio...  
  
Se recargo cerca de una pared que estaba en...en...en?. El giro en desconcierto, donde estaba?...no conocia esa calle! o cualquier cosa que fuera, donde se habia metido?, y ahora como regresaba si no se veia ni un alma? oh oh...  
  
No encontraba por donde debía ir, asi que suspiro, quizas...estaba en una carretera, habia trailers, le gustaban las chicas...jeje, el estaba pensando en una locura pero podria funcionar, además que perdía, si ya estaba perdido, un poco más...que problema habria no? ja! que ingenuo  
  
Soltándose el cabello de la cinta larga y quitandose la del ying yang se la anudó como una coleta y medio chongo alto, la cinta blanca le sirvio para colocarsela en el cuello, se quito la chamarra del uniforme atandola a su cintura y finalmente, abulto un poco su blusa aunque no habia mucho problema era grande, y ahora que se veia en un charco, infierno! parecia una chica y con tan poca cosa, ademas, tenia el labial que Mariah le habia regalado y las sombras ¬¬ no pregunten, locuras de la amiga que desde que se vistio de princesa habia quedado como obsesionada...hasta le habia ofertado en papel de Julieta en la obra siguiente!! pero que locura no?  
  
Asi que haria uso de aquellas , si, era realmente una locura, pero que mas podia hacer? ademas, bueh, ultimamente le pasaban las cosas mas extrañas del mundo. Asi que dejando de lado todo aquel drama que aun tenia dentro de si, decidio caminar de regreso, si habia venido de la derecha, debia regresar por la derecha! brillante no?  
  
Comenzo a caminar entonces de regreso con paso apresurado girando de vez en vez pero ni un auto, ah, ahora que lo a arrepentirse de haber dejado a Kai de esa forma, al menos le hubiese pedido que le llevara...  
  
Kai doblo en una esquina y freno de golpe, q diablos pasaba ese día? Salio del auto y se acerco a la jovencita en la acerca, realmente era ella?  
  
Sus ojos carmesi la observaron de arriba a abajo varias veces " Ray chan.."  
  
Ray se erizo al escuchar aquel nombre como un felino asustado, trago duro...era un sueño, si! una pesadilla!!...porque no despertaba?!!! Sigilosamente se giro temiendo que sus sospechas fueran correctas...sus ojos ambarinos se afilaron como los de un gatito que esta a punto de saltar fuera del cazador que acecha y.... " KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " grito  
  
Kai abrio un poco mas de lo normal sus ojitos y luego le sonrio un poco mientras le acomodaba el cabello "que bueno verte, pense que tendria que esperar hasta al sabado" dijo notablemente feliz por estar con ella  
  
Ray trago de nuevo 'tranquilo...tranquilo, solo es Kai' penso para si, intentando guardar la calma 'Por supuesto que solo es Kai sopenco!! y tu eres Ray-chan, recuerdas?' exigio su dialogo mental 'claro que recuerdo!!' contesto agresivamente 'pues no parece! idiota!!' gritaba ' a quien le dices idiota!!' reclamo 'a ti!!!' volvio 'idiota seras tu!!' reclamo 'tu primero!!' regreso 'y a todo esto, desde cuando tengo dialogos mentales tan estupidos?' se autoregaño de nuevo, Kai le estaba mirando raro y tenia que ser discreto! pero la condenada palabra se olvida en esas situaciones.  
  
"Hola Kai, que gusto verte" afino su voz lo suficientemente bien  
  
Kai asintio mientras con suavidad se le acercaba al rostro, para luego besarla con muchisima suavidad, sus manos palidas acariciaba en cabello ebano y la brisa acariciaba sus rostros.  
  
Si Ray tenia resolucion en ese segundo se esfumo, se dejo besar...que mas podia hacer? lo deseaba! en serio! y evitarlo realmente no quería, otra vez su cabeza gritaba por detenerse pero, ahora ya no hacia caso a su cabeza y lo sabia desde mucho tiempo atras.  
  
Nuevamente se dejo envolver por aquellos labios que aunque frios, podian mandar aque calor unico a traves de su cuerpo, sintiendo su cabello acariciar el rostro de Kai...y aquel cabello azulado acariciar el suyo, quiso sentirlo, quiso sentirlo más...timidamente levanto sus manos y la paso delicadamente a traves del rostro del japones-ruso. Sentia a la perfeccion bajo sus dedos la suavidad de la piel, y las marcas de su rostro que delineo con dedicacion, lentamente su mano se dirigio del rostro del chico hacia su cuello, deslizandose con sus brazos hasta enredar su mano ahi, justo donde el cabello se volvia mas oscuro y finalmente rodearle con sus brazos, su razon habia ido lejos...  
  
Los labios de Kai presionaron un poco los de ella mientras con suavidad se acercaba un poco mas sobre el cuerpo mas pequeño. Sus ojos carmesi se entreabrieron un poco mientras sus mano aferraban un poco mas a Ray. Que ella le correspondiera, que lo abrazara.... Sentía escalofrios de solo pensar que esas manos le acariciaban el cabello y que esos labios eran suyos, para el...  
  
Ray sentia la dulce presion en sus labios que al parecer se esforzaban por estar mas unidos, fundirse en un beso que quemaban sensaciones dentro de sus jovenes cuerpos, que carecian de experiencia, solo que el cuerpo del chino era aun mas inexperto pues aquellos besos eran los primeros que daba en su vida...y no se arrepentia en ningun momento de que el primero hubiese sido robado por aquel que habia tomado su corazon desde que le conocio un poco. No podia adjudicarse toda la culpa de estar enamorado...tambien era de Kai...  
  
Dejandose llevar un poco mas por aquel beso todo lo que el mundo a su alrededor habia se volvia fútil, y más cuando en un intento de recoger algo de aire sus labios se habian abierto un poco más dejando entrar en el calor de su boca aquel intruso..  
  
Kai continuaba con aquel beso que lo consumia mas y mas, sus manos palidas acariciaban con ansiedad la espalda de ella- ah...- cerro los ojos con fuerza al escucharse gemir tan suavemente sobre los labios delineados y calidos  
  
Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar... Diablos!! Estaban en el medio de la calle...y ni siquiera eran novios!! o si?  
  
Ray volvia a reaccionar al escuchar ese sonido, otra vez!! su cabeza dio un vuelco intentando alejarlo, 'pero no empujarlo no seas idiota' regaño su cabeza, otra vez haciendo ruido! 'callate! no quiero escucharte ahora' regaño la...cualquier cosa que fuera de Ray. Retirandose un poco hacia atras para recuperar el aliento que ahora se habia vuelto tan calido dejo escapar aquellas pequeños residuos de lo que habia significado un ardiente jamás lo habia dado, sus ojos conservados ligeramente cerrados apenas parpadearon para poder abrirse encontrandose con que todo habia sido real...no era un sueño!! se habia besado con Kai nuevamente...y habia sido tan dulce como la vez anterior, pero tan ardiente que quemaba en su interior.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo antes de separarse por completo y aun sintiendo aquel aliento sobre el suyo lamio como un gatito aquellos labios que le habian hecho suyos desde aquel dia y que le habian marcado de una forma que él no podria librarse nunca, aquella sensualidad y aquella forma solo eran las de Kai y sus labios habian sido almoldados para Kai...  
  
Kai sonrio suavemente y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la jovencita "Ray.." dijo muy bajito apoyando la frente sobre su hombro, se sentía tan bien... La amaba...si, la amaba...  
  
Ray se quedo callado, disfrutando aquella forma de tenerle tan cerca, aspirando el olor de su cabello...se sentia muy bien, completo, pero...aun aquella mentira taladraba dentro de su pecho, Kai lo despreciaria, pero ahora...ahora no queria pensarlo "Kai..." tardo un poco para continuar, dejando q el silencio se prolongata un poco es q estabas por aqui?" pregunto, tratando de hacer platica  
  
El ruso rodeo con un brazo la cintura de Ray chan "digamos que fue...el destino" dijo besando suavemente el cuello niveo  
  
Ray sintio escalosfrios, y sonrio un poco, la verdad es q tambien tenia cosquillas! "Tu crees?, llegaste a tiempo, no sabia como regresar al instituto, me...perdi" dijo torpemente, y es que se sentia torpe! por no decir otra palabra  
  
Kai le sonrio suavemente "por eso...fue el destino" Las manos del de cabellos bicolor acariciaron con suavidad la espalda pequeña "te extrañe mucho..."  
  
Ray sonrio un poco bajando su rostro, dejando que unos cuantos cabellos oscuros acariciaran sus mejillas, le gustaron esas palabras "...gracias" sonrio de nuevo, milagrosamente Kai no habia preguntado como habia llegado ahi!! "tambien te extrañe"  
  
"Mucho?" pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sentía unas ganas increibles de volver a besarla...  
  
"Pues...si..." expreso timidamente el chino mientras se coloreaba un poco por la cercania, pero intento sonreir rapidamente, ya no queria sentirse tan idiota por una vez! "Y...am...a que hora se hizo de noche?" ey! cuando se habia metido el sol?!  
  
Kai miro hacia su alrededor y sonrio "el tiempo pasa rapido cuando estamos juntos" dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla calida de la jovencita y le besaba la frente  
  
"Me parece que si..." dijo intentando sonreir, vaya, Kai podia ser el chico mas frio...o el chico mas dulce, era tan contradictorio, y eso q aun no leia la revista que habia llevado de la biblioteca "Sera mejor que regrese al instituto, me vole la clase de educacion fisica" se golpeo la frente, ah con un demonio! tendria problemas luego por eso...en fin!  
  
El ruso sonrio "pero valio la pena, si queres te llevo a la escuela" dijo acariciandole el cabelllo un poco  
  
"Eso seria estupendo! a parte que no tengo idea de como regresar, corri demasiado" dijo sin pensar, mirando el camino por donde habia llegado  
  
"correr?, viniste corriendo?" Pregunto mirandola a los ojos fijamente mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello  
  
"Si, llegue corriendo" levanto una ceja sin entender, correr? tenia algo de malo? o a que queria llegar?...digamos que las neuronas de Ray seguian entumidas por el beso  
  
Kai sudo frio...no podía ser..."desde donde viniste corriendo?"  
  
Ray reacciono 'ah pero mas idiota no puedes ser verdad?' regaño su cabeza, otra vez 'quieres callarte!!!' exigio, sudando frio, giro a ver a Kai, y ahora...que decia!! "Es...desde el colegio..." pretexto! un buen pretexto vamos neuronas!! "Por que..." ehem... por que? "Venia buscando a mi primo!" eh!! bien! neuronas trabajaron!!  
  
Kai asintio "ah.." dijo mirandola de reojo y luego le acaricio la mejilla, como había podido desconfiar de ella?. No debía desconfiar, no tenía sentido hacerlo  
  
"No lo has visto? estaba preocupada por él" dijo tristemente, era raro decirlo! de verdad!  
  
Kai sudo frío "me parecio verlo en la plaza..." dijo mordiendose el labio inferior, no quería mentirle, no a ella....  
  
"En serio? seguro ya regreso!" ja! claro!!...estaba ahi afuera conversando con él, que gracioso Ray, se regaño a si mismo "Puedo pedirte que me lleves al colegio, no seria aprovecharme?"  
  
El ruso le sonrio suavemente "sera un placer.." dijo tomandole la mano y abriendo la puerta del auto la invito a entrar  
  
Ray entro al auto sonriendo y se acomodo en la comodidad del asiento, que dia...pero ahora estaba lo suficientemente entumido de todo como para pensar mas, de hecho, estaba somnoliento. Bostezo quedamente y se tallo un poco los ojos, estaba olvidando un detalle...pero cual era? estaba tan cansado! Estaba molestandole algo en el pie, pero que era?  
  
Se inclino un poco pues la venda le estaba dando comenzon, tenia que quitarse esa cosa porque realmente tenia comezon y queria rascarse!  
  
Comenzo a batallar con la condenada venda, agg tenia que enredarse ahora?! pero el le demostraria que la venda no mandaba! ¬¬ estupida venda!...momentito, él era el que estaba pensando en discutir con una venda?, de verdad tenia las neuronas entumidas  
  
Ray se detuvo cuando Kai entro y se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando extraño, ejem...mejor volvio a su lugar apenado  
  
"Pasa algo?" pregunto mirandola a los ojos y apoyando una mano sobre la de ella le sonrio acercandose para besarle la mejilla  
  
"Pasar? nada nada, que te hace pensar que pasa algo?" venda!!! comezon!!! agg, tenia que quitarsela "Solo me pica el tobillo, nada grave"  
  
El ruso encendió el auto y la miro de reojo "mm..si te moelsta el resto de tu ropa puedo ayudarte con eso" dijo riendo entre dientes arrancando el auto  
  
"Eh?!!!" Ray casi salto para atras, eso era acoso! o algo asi, era...no era? "No no, esta bien, gracias..." volvio a la venda, hasta que finalmente pudo safarla y comenzo a quitarla y cuando lo hizo...error!! su tobillo dolia como el infierno!! ah pues como no! si habia corrido como desquiciado!! . Ray tuvo que apretarse fuertemente para moderar un poco el dolor...que descuidado  
  
Kai lo observo de reojo "que te paso en el tobillo?" pregunto al ver como se retiraba la venda  
  
"Ah...fue de aquel dia que me cai persiguiendote" se encogio de hombros intentando parecer normal, pero, dolia...dolia, dolia dolia dolia!!!  
  
Kai se detuvo frente a la escuela y bajando del auto tomo en brazos a Ray chan "esto es un deja vu..." dijo sonriendole con suavidad besandole el rostro  
  
Ray se sonrojo bastante pero aun tenia el dolor ahi "Gracias, pero puedo caminar" aja si como no, se asomo un poco a ver su tobillo levantandose el uniforme y por Inari! esa era una bola no un tobillo!  
  
Kai camino serio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitacion del primo de Ray "esta era tu habitacion o la de tu primo?" pregunto sin recordar bien  
  
"La de mi...primo!!!" sonrio un poco "pero hoy iba a ir a dormir a otra habitacion por un trabajo de equipo" si, y seguro Takao no estaba por ir a la habitacion de Maxie, al menos esa noche la habitacion estaba sola! "y como aqui tenemos el botiquin que trajimos de china, entonces aqui esta bien" dijo, ojala que Kai le creyera!  
  
"Puedo pasar?" pregunto timidamente observando fijamente la puerta  
  
"Claro, no creo que el se queje" sonrio despistadamente, le habia creido! good!! bien Ray, ya piensas mejor! Jalo la llave de su bolsillo y abrio la puerta, la habitacion estaba en penumbra, de hecho habia solo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas habiertas y ambas camas bien tendidas. Como sospechaba, Takao no estaba ahi...estaria con Maxie...en...ay por Inari! si que iban rapido!  
  
Kai paso y con cuidado recosto a Ray en una de las camas "es una bonita habitacion" dijo sentandose en el borde de la cama mirando a los ojos a la chica  
  
"Si, mi primo es muy ordenado" sonrio timidamente...cada vez que le miraba a los ojos de esa forma no podia sostener mucho tiempo la mirada, es que se sentia tan extraño a la vez. "Necesito curarme el tobillo o terminara peor..." desvio la mirada hacia el botiquín, si bien le dolia el tobillo como el infierno sus nervios eran mayores  
  
"Dime donde esta" dijo suavemente pasando su mano por el tobillo, acariciandolo con muchisimo cuidado  
  
"Auch" cualquier toque dolia, señalo levantando la mano hacia la esquina "ahi, junto a la puerta del baño"  
  
Kai tomo el botiquin y observando lo que había dentro sonrio al encontrar una pomada refrescante y otra para el dolor." aqui esta todo lo que necesito"  
  
Ray sonrio, con la pierna estirada sobre la cama, tenia el tobillo muy hinchado, como se le ocurre correr con eso asi? y como fue que no lo sintio? por la venda pero...aun asi lo hubiese sentido, tan desesperado se sentia que ni siquiera pudo sentirlo..cuantas cosas podia influir Kai en él...  
  
Kai le sonrio suavemente y levanto un poquito la pierna delgada de Ray la coloco sobre las suyas y untandose en la mano una crema refrescandte comenzo a pasarla por el tobillo, el sabía lo que hacía, después de todo había jugado basketbol muchos años ...  
  
"Te refresca un poco?" pregunto con voz acaramelada mientras sus ojos carmesi se posaban sobre los ambarinos  
  
Ray cerro los ojos al suave contacto de aquellos dedos que frotaban el unguento sobre su tobillo, si bien era cierto que el medicamento le hacia sentir mucho mejor...era la sensación de saber que era Kai quien le cuidaba de esa forma lo que hacia el dolor ir apaciguandose lentamente "Si..." respondió casi en un susurro  
  
El ruso contunuo acariciando y masajeando el tobillo de la jovencita y mirándola de reojo comenzo a bajar sus manos hasta el pie de ella, tan pequeño y delicado....Suspiro con resignacion, la deseaba y la deseaba mucho! El solo ver un poco de aquella piel palida y de ese abdomen plano...Porque ella no se hapia percatado que se le había levantado un poco la remera...  
  
"Hmm..." dijo con apenas un susurro mientras observaba fijamente el rostro angelical  
  
Las orbes ambarinas se abrieron con suavidad apenas perceptible y observaron fijamente aquella mano que se desenvolvía por la suavidad de su piel, como si de un hechizo se tratara comenzó una tormenta provocando que se fuera la luz completamente de todos los edificios. Quedando en penumbras que apenas eran iluminadas por como los relampagos iluminaban el cielo para luego romper estruendosamente.  
Pero a ellos no les provocaba ningun miedo...sumidos en disfrutar la presencia del otro parecia que aquel suceso solo habia aumentado la intimidad de aquella habitación en la que se encontraban ahora. Ray no habia notado que aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto le gustaban le miraban fijamente, aun asi un suave rubor recorrió sus mejillas blancas al disfrutar aquella percepcion  
  
TBC!  
Muajajajajaja  
  
vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx  
  
Ahora a contestar Reviews:  
  
Akabane: pero hace sueño - bosteza -  
  
Ray: no, hoy no dire nada ¬¬' la ultima vez casi me mata....  
  
Max: Akabane con sueño? no me lo creo  
  
Kai abraza a Ray y le da un beshito en los labios: nosotros podemos perdernos por ahi  
  
Takao: bueh, algun dia tenía q dormir..  
  
Max: pero eso no es normal!! seguro lo secuestraron los extraterrestres!!!  
  
Ray: naa, nos hubiesen hecho un favor  
  
Akabane: que dijiste?!!!! ¬¬#  
  
Kai sonrie con terror: que seria de terror..  
  
Akabane suspira: bien! como no me quieren me marcho! -atranca la puerta-  
  
Max: creo que Ray metio la pata... - le da un besito a Takao -  
  
Mikeas suspira: bueno...y los reviews? - se sienta en un sillon y se pone a leer un libro  
  
Ray: no hay problema! ni quien lo extrañe, yo contesto los reviews, y tu me ayudas Kai, viene?  
  
kai asiente y le acarishia la mejilla: veamos, cual es el primero?  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kai: Chica Rara, bueno chica, gracias por leer nustro fic..,¬¬ y no, no soy gay!!  
  
Ray: Galy, que bueno que te guste el fic, ah si, Maxie y Takao son todo un caso de dulzura en el fiction, y es que lo son!, y respecto a decirle la verdad a Kai...no!!! me va a dejar lo se lo se!!!  
  
Kai: Privet Mariam, de seguro estas chicas lo hacen eterno...asiq no te preocupes  
  
Ray: Hallo Kurara, gracias por opinar que el capitulo fue bueno, y esperamos que este tambien...aunque si vieras que ricos masajes da Kai...errm...no dije nada!!! O O  
  
Kai: La Loka Kelli, que raro suena je, El titulo significa Te amo en chino, es como el Ai shiteru en japones.. Y el fic, bueno, es de akabane chan. Este lo hace con Mikeas...  
  
Ray: Sandy, pues ya ves, aunque me cueste aceptarlo tienen talento... ¬¬' pero bueh, Max y Takao quedo muy bien, solo espero que no se enoje luego del portazo que dio y no me haga la vida mas de cuadritos!!! - Ray piensa muy detenidamente el ir y pedirle disculpas-  
  
Mikeas: Maraya, gracias por leer, verdad q son tiernos esos? jeje nos esmeramos mucho en ellos, no son los principales pero la idea es q tambien participen  
  
Ray: Kykyou, bueno pues tu neesan no anda aqui porque...la ofendi!, bueno eso dice. Pero a mi tambien me encanta que sigan escribiendo tan bien y que se lleven bien!! y gracias por leer!  
  
Kai: Asuka Hao, ¬¬ ya veremos q hacen estas chicas , porq ellas proyectan nuesteo futuro ;; asiq dependemos de ellas...gracias por leer!  
  
Ray: Maru! hasta que nos conocemos gracias!!! y si Kai no se dio cuenta es porque esta embobado por mis encantos!!!  
  
Kai: Murtilla, . la verdad es q si, me confunden estas chicas... aparte...SON LA MISMA PERSONA, o sea q voy a amar a ambos? .  
  
Ray: Damika, eerrr...tu momi se fue enfadada, pero gracias!! y parece que si, se llevan tan bien que establecen buena sincronia, que bien no? rara vez alguien puede hacer eso O O  
  
Kai: Sorceres Edea, . todos quieren los mismo, pero...la verdad es q yo no se q va a pasar...- mira a mikeas  
  
Ray: Black Fox, claro que tiene que terminar bien!!! si no...me suicidare!!! -sigh-  
  
Mikeas: Saint, muajajaja nuestro trabajo es hacerlas sufrir para q dejen reviews y nos inspiren XD  
  
Ray: Maia-mao, gracias!!! es cierto hay fics que esta mujer esta olvidando ¬¬' pero tiene memoria de teflon! todo se le olvida, y Maxie es que no tiene mucha autoestima xD  
  
Mikeas: Meremeia, mm..q crees q te pasaria si descubrieses q tu novio es una chica? Y q te ha mentido?  
  
Ray: Mimi, mas de Takao y Maxie a la orden!!!! y lo de mi y Kai...claro!! si somos encantadores, que no?  
  
Mikeas: Black Mime, por q sera q siempre tengo a responder amenazas? XD Bueno niña, gracias por leer nuestro fic y espero q sigas leyendo jejeje  
  
Ray: Noriko! ah pues...yo no soy autor pero Mikeas y Akabane si, aunque Mikeas es de Argentina y Akabane de Mexico, pero Aka vive en Xalapa, o sea, eh?. Y ...oye Mikeas, les dan permiso?  
  
Mikeas sonrio: deboconsultarlo con con aka chan  
  
Akabane: por mi esta bien, no tengo objecion  
  
Mikeas le abraza y le da un besito: entonces esta bien, no hay problema..  
  
MIkeas: Anonimo, que fue eso, gracias por leer! y si, esperamos poder terminarla...aunq parece q va a ser muy larga  
  
Ray: Camil, gracias!!!! y si, ya estabas faltando, de hecho ya estabamos asustandonos!! pero que bueno que escribiste el review finalmente! esperemos que no tarde tanto en publicar la siguiente... ¬¬ que le toca a Max y Takao  
  
Mikeas: HermionePotter, jjeejje niña, danos tiempo...no podemos poner todo en un capitulo o.o pero intentaremos poner mas sobre Kai, gracias por leer, e igual chance y salgan mas  
  
Ray: Maiza, no te preocupes no sufrire...mejor dicho, por la mirada que tienen sobre mi, presiento que si voy a sufrir -sigh-  
  
Akabane ignora el comentario de Ray: bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a Carmen Camil! no solo por ser el review 100, sino porque ha sido muy entusiasta en todo esto, Carmen, gracias!!!!  
  
Kai: todos mis gemidos..digo...er...este capitulo esta dedicado a Carmen jeje  
  
MIkeas: ¬¬ hombre tenia q ser... Bueno camenshita, este capitulo te lo dedicamos...  
  
Akabane: por leer gracias y nos vemos…siguiente chap, lemon!!!! 


	8. Noche de amantes

Wo Ai Ni

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Feedback: Se agradeceria...

Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.

Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios

"..." dialogos

'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo es **LEMON**, asi que quien no resista ese tipo de 'escenas' mejor no lea. Gracias!.

**Recomendación:** Invitamos a leer el fic "Mi Cumpleaños" de Kirisu Hiya, un excelente fic, con una buena temática...solo que es One-shot y...hay que pedir continuación!!.

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 8. Noche de amantes

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

La habitacion de Max se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo, bastante alejada de la habitación de Takao, eran casi polos opuestos dentro del edificio. El detalle es que él hacia mas de un mes que no tenia compañero de habitacion ya que su compañero habia sido trasladado al instituto de otro estado.

Asi que habia invitado a Takao a pasar la noche ahi, era casi igual que la habitacion de Ray y Takao, solo que obviamente con las cosas de Max, que generalmente tenia cosas dulces, muy poco comunes en un chico, aunque si tenia cosas de chicos, tenia en su cama un pequeño peluche en forma de tortuga que habia llamado Drazil, era su favorito.

Max se encontraba sentado en su cama conversando animosamente con el japones moreno, en calcetines pues la habitacion era alfombrada, abrazaba a Drazil mientras sonreia con aquel gesto angelical que le caracterizaba dentro de toda la escuela, esta vez habia sido un comentario de Takao que entre risa y sintiendose apenado habia terminado con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Takao observaba cada movimiento de Maxie, cada gesto, cada sonrisa.. Todo le parecía nuevo y no porque no lo hubiese notado antes, sino porque ahora sabía que esas sonrisas eran para el, solo para el y para nadie mas. Sus cabellos azulados y sueltos le caían un poco al frente mientras se sostenía el rostro observando fijamente al rubio quien con sus ojitos celestes parecía destellar brillo.

LLevaba puesto unos jeans q NUNCA se había puesto pues era un poco entallado y al le producía pena, pero ahora no... Tambien tenía puesta una camisa a cuadritos desabrochada y abajo una remera manga corta blanca...Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco largando y largo suspiro cálido, estaban solos...en un cuarto y el todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo!!!

Maxie se sintio apenado al notar los ojos fijos sobre de él y distraidamente desvio la mirada hacia la ventaja, recogiendo algunos de sus mechones rubios para pasarlo detras de su oreja nerviosamente, por que de pronto se sentia tan nervioso con la presencia de Takao? nunca antes habia pasado asi...pero ahora...ahora se sentia hasta intimidado.

El rubio abrio un poco sus labios como si quisiera decir algo pero le fue imposible, ni siquiera tenia una idea exacta de que queria decir, asi que solo tosio un poco, llevando su mano hacia sus labios para discimular su propio sonrojo y pavorosa situacion de nerviosismo.

"Hoy no vi mas a Ray...que le habra pasado?" sepase que Maxie no estaba enterado de lo que Takao le habia dicho y que el chino habia salido corriendo como desesperado "Es tarde y no hay noticias...me estoy preocupando" queria cambiar de tema, pero tambien queria saber sobre su amigo

Takao sonrio inclinandose un poco hacia adelante quedando muy cerca del rostro del rubio "estoy seguro que ya esta en la habitacion..." dijo mirandolo fijamente con sus ojitos azul profundo "pero si queres puedo ir a ver si esta..."

"Le marcare a su celular solo para dejarle un mensaje" trago nerviosamente haciendose hacia atras recostandose en la cama, con tal de alcanzar el celular que estaba en el buro pero acostado y mirandolo apenas no podia alcanzarlo

"Yo si llego..."dijo Takao notablemente sonrojado, pasando por encima de Maxi y quedandose quieto sobre el estiró su mano para alcanzar el celular.

Max sintio a Takao gatear casi encima suyo y alcanzar su celular que coloco en su mano, estaba...poniendose...muy nervioso!, sintiendo su respiracion volverse un poco impar a aquella situación se quedo quieto, no sabia que hacer, quitarlo, no quitarlo...eeerrr...que?

Takao bajo el rostro observabdo fijamente los cabellos rubios y apartandolos un poco resoplo sobre le cuello de Maxie "viste que yo si llego..."

Max casi desorbito sus ojos a la sensacion del aliento calido sobre su cuello, cerro sus ojos con llave intentando calmar la velocidad con la que sus latidos habian aumentado sobremanera. "Si..." expreso con dificultad, conteniendo la respiracion antes de que se hiciera notorio lo nervioso que estaba

Takao se acomodo de costado en la cama y clavo sus ojos sobre el rostro angelical del rubio, lo quería tanto... " te amo tanto..." sus cabellos le cubrieron un poco el rostro pero con suavidad los aparto, no quería dejar de observarlo..suyo..tan suyo..

"Ta...Takao...." el nombre que habia escapado de sus labios habia salido casi como un gemido, estar tan cerca y con aquella sensacion que estaba comenzando a surgir, una especie de fuego...pero, no se atrevia a levantar su mano siquiera, se sentia pesado...

" Me gustan tanto..." no iba a detenerse, no podía hacerlo ahora, sus mejillas se habían coloreado un poco tomando un suave tono rosado.

Muy despacio levanto su mano hasta llevarla a la mejilla del rubio, era tan suave... Tan calída que hasta deseaba poder besarla, si, eso deseaba. Poder sentir esa piel nivea con sus labios....Ante sus pensamientos cerro un poco los ojos, permitiendose sentir la mejilla de Maxie.

Se acerco un poco mas al rubio, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Maxie, todo era perfecto y suave..siempre suave. Sus labios largaron un suave suspiro al notar la cercanía y los pensamientos que ella causaba. Quería tocarlo, sentir su piel, abrazarlo, besarlo hasta que sus labios dolieran...

Max cerro los ojos, percibiendo aquellos labios que emitian esa caricia a su mejilla ahora mas coloreada y calurosa, el mismo aire que exhalaba comenzo a hacerse caliente llenando aquella habitacion de un deseo creciendo que no podian comprender del todo, pero que podian sentir muy claramente.

Alargo su mano casi por instinto para arrastrarla sobre la ropa que aun tenian puesta, solo para poder llegar hasta el cabello y enredar sus dedos suavemente entre cada cuerda azulada.

Podia sentir el tacto de Takao desplazarse timidamente por uno de sus brazos que habia quedado estirado sobre la cama, aquellos dedos pasearon sobre su piel como si temieran romperla o rasgarla en un mal movimiento. Max sintio necesidad...pero que era...por que se sentia de ese modo...que es lo que su piel pedia, esperaba...

Takao suspiro un poco mas fuerte antes de morderse el labio inferior "Maxie...quiero..." sus mejillas se colorearon un poco mas mientras acercaba sus labios al oido del rubio y apartando los cabellos le mordio timidamente el lobulo de la oreja...No sabía por que, pero habia notado curioso hacerlo, ver que haria Max...

Aquella accion que Takao llevo en su oreja enviando un choque de electricidad a traves de todo su cuerpo resaltado en su columna, evitando algun sonido que pudiese escapar de sus labios lo presiono con fuerza, cerro sus ojos con llave fuertemente, ese solo acto habia provocado una reaccion extraña sobre su cuerpo...deseo, ahora reconocia que era, 'deseo'.

Apreto con fuerza la sabana blanca de la cama que aun no estaba destendida, ahora tenia la sensacion de que la ropa comenzaba a sobrar, quemaba...no sabia bien que era, solo queria sentir la piel de Takao, piel a piel.

El joven de cabellos azulados se separo un poco y dio una lamida a la orejita del rubio, lo hizo quedar de frente a el y lo miro a los ojos con deseo. Lo quería, lo quería suyo...solo suyo y de nadie mas.

Sus labios dibujaron una suave sonrisa mientras con suavidad comenzaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa de Maxie, con cuidado movía sus manos cuidando que la ansiedad no se escapara....

"Maxie... quiero hacerlo contigo..."dijo Takao mordiendole los labios luego, se sentía realmente nervioso, que pasaba si Max le decía q no?

"Ha...hacerlo?..." aquella voz sono un tanto insegura, los ceruelos ojos del rubio se abrieron para encontrarse con los mas oscuros de su ahora amor, temblaba...por que...se sentia nervioso, hacerlo?...

"quiero que seas mio...y quiero ser tuyo..." Takao cerro los ojitos esperando una respuesta

Max casi gimio en respuesta al escuchar esas palabras, si bien sabia que ahora que lo decia su cuerpo tambien lo deseaba...pero...aun la acotacion de 'hacerlo' estaba haciendo demasiado ruido "Pe..pero...dolerá?..." ese era su temor, habia escuchado y leido que generlamente dolia...y mucho

Takao suspiro "no lo se...nunca se me ocurrio averiguar" dijo notablemente sonrojado mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio

Max intento respirar pausadamente, necesitaba hablarlo o simplemente experimentarlo...qué era? "Yo sé algo..." confesó, sonrojandose bastante "...siempre me he sentido atraido por chicos pero...nunca pasaba..."

Takao gruño "chicos?" pregunto levantando una ceja intentando no gritarle, lo dijo lo mas suave que pudo... Como que a Maxie le gustaban los chicos? Acaso no le gustaba solo el? Le gustaron otros antes? HABIA ESTADO CON OTROS ANTES?!!

Maxie afirmo, ignorante de los pensamientos de Takao "...cuando a uno le gustan los chicos ese tipo de cosas se investigan...aunque confieso que jamas pense que llegaría a suceder...además...además....eres la primera persona con la que tengo una relación...y nadie me ha gustado mas nunca" dijo bajito, muy apenado por su confesion

Takao suspiro inclinandose nuevamente besando las mejillas de Maxie casi con desesperacion, cómo había dudado de el? Diablos...era un estúpido, no podía dudar de SU Maxie, no de el..." no es necesario que lo hagamos...ahora.."

Max nego posando su mano sobre la que se encontraba aún cerca de su pecho que Takao habia abandonado ahi desde que comenzaron a hablar, acariciando suavemente "...No...esta bien...quiero compartirlo contigo...nunca he estado mas seguro de algo..."

Los ojitos azules brillaron de felicidad mientras Takao acariciaba los labios de Maxie con los suyos "no quiero lastimarte..." dijo mientras algunos mechones azulados caian sobre su rostro

El rubio sonrio de forma muy pequeña, apenas curveando sus labios, acariciando la mejilla del chico con su mano "no lo haras..."

Takao asintio y muy despacito paso su mano por las piernas de Maxi, acariciandolas con mucho cuidado mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los celestes de su querido y amado rubiecito. Las manos se movian muy despacio, metiendose bajo el pantalon de pijama...cerro los ojos con fuerza al acariciar el sexo del rubio...Los labios de Takao se entreabrieron liberando un gemido suave...

Maxie entrecerró sus ojos dejando caer sus parpados con suavidad concentrandose solamente en su respiración y en aquel sonido llano que provocaba la lluvia que habia comenzado a caer desde hacia algun rato, las luces deslumbraban la habitación a momentos iluminando aquella demostración de amor que estaba a punto de realizarse.

Estar con Takao fue algo que solo habia podido imaginar, negándose tantas veces que eso pudiera ser verdad alguna vez, pero que ahora sabía que habiendo sido ciego tanto tiempo, era correspondido...le amaba, al igual que Takao lo amaba...entonces de esa forma, podía superar cualquier cosa, eso queria creer...

Las manos de Takao rastrearon su cuerpo apenas tocandolo con la yema de sus dedos delineando las formas de la pijama que aun se conservaba puesta, de vez en vez una respiración impar podía hacerse notar en su pecho al contenerla y reprimir algún gemido que fuese a llamar la atención en las otras habitaciones, pero ahora la tormenta era su gran aliado, pues el ruido que provocaba podía lograr que los sonidos provocados por aquel amor no fuesen escuchados por otros que no tenian nada que compartir en aquella relación.

Con delicadeza sus manos parecían barrer los botones que a pesar de que apenas tocaban la tela habían abierto ya completamente el torso de su pijama dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco y apenas marcado...una fina figura desenvuelta en un cuerpo de varón.

Pequeñas lineas que apenas se formaban sobre la piel de su pecho, eran delineadas por aquellas manos que aunque inexpertas, mandaban aquella sensaciòn de calor que le recorría desde el punto donde tocaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Y aún con todo podía llegar a mantener su respiración un poco tranquila, por el solo hecho de disfrutar aquella caricia.

Takao observaba atentamente la piel que se le revelaba mientras con sus manos la acariciaba queriendo causarle una sensacion suave. La yema de sus dedos acariciaba las tetillas rosaditas mientras algunos de sus cabellos le acariciaban el torso causandole cosquillas

Ver a Max de esa forma, tan entregado, tan suyo..tan inocente a la vez...Era algo absolutamente sensual, la piel blanca, las tetillas rosaditas, el abdomen plano y el ombligo invitando a besarlo como el mejor manjar..

Max dejo al descubierto su cuello cuando aquellos besos invadieron aquel lugar, uno de sus lugares eróticos pues la sensación era indescriptible, aquellos labios amenazantes y cargados de pasión dejaron un sendero húmedo desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

"Mm..." Takao bajo por el cuello del rubio hasta llegar a las tetillas y con mucha suavidad comenzo a lamer alrededor de ellas cuidando no rozarlas mucho, quería difrutarlo, ser suave...

El jugueteo de aquella lengua contra su piel logró hacerle soltar un pequeño gemido que escapó involuntario de sus labios, pero ansioso de expresar que aquel acto estaba siendo disfrutado, sus blancas manos buscaron con desesperación el contacto con la piel mas oscura que ahora se encontraba encima suyo, la ropa era estorbosa sin embargo...no era dificil de retirar

Sus manos barajearon sobre el borde de la camisa desatando los botones para poder quitarla, arrastando sus manos delicadamente por los brazos ligeramente más marcados que los suyos, Takao continuaba en su tarea pero de la misma forma lograron deshacerse de aquellas prendas que impedían el contacto de su piel, ansiosa de sentir una contra otra

Takao se sonrojo un poco al encontrarse completamente desnudo frente a Maxie y mordiendole el labio inferior suspiro un poco "vos sos tan bonito..." dijo pasando una de sus manos por el pecho palido y bajando hasta el ombligo comenzo a acariciar alrededor de este

Si Takao estaba avergonzado no comprendería la posición de Max...que se encontraba más allá del límite de la verguenza, hasta que aquella sensación es capaz de volar lejos debido a la pasion que se derrama, contagiando a ambos cuerpos de aquella cascada de emosiones.

Max hubiese deseado responder pero sus labios no lograban articular palabra alguna y sus pensamientos establecer alguna idea la cual debiera decir. En ese momento todo era un tiempo de descubrir hasta donde podían llegar sus cuerpos, hasta donde podían demostrarse lo que sentían.

Aquella lengua juguetona se arremolinaba sobre su ombligo un par de veces lamiendo alrededor y zambulléndose ligeramente para probar el sudor que ahora comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo...salado, aunque aquel sabor podía embriagar. Sus ojos se habían cerrado ya con más fuerza pero aún no llegaban a aquel punto infinito

Las manos del de ojos azules se posaron sobre las caderas de Maxie bajando un poco mas por su cuerpo observo la entrepierna fijamente, que hacer? Debía...tocarlo? De solo pensarlo sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas que antes mientras sus piernas temblaron un poco mas.

Takao continuo bajando hasta que con su boca beso muy despacito el sexo del rubio, aquella sensacion en su cuerpo, en su vientre... Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y no comprendía por que!!

Nervios...eso era, se relamio los labios mientras besaba con un poco mas de firmeza la entrepierna del rubio "Mm...." dijo muy bajito, queria experimentar, saber, conocer... Intentar todo...

Aquella solo era la primera parte de lo que se convertiria en una tortura de placer y amor. Aquellos besos que comenzaron en su entrepierna, pasaron pausadamente hacia su sexo, gustando la sensaciòn de su piel. Era que le gustaba a Takao?...era...

No pudo pensar demasiado, cuando un fuego recorrió su interior haciendole gemir, justo cuando su exitación que se habia vuelto tan notoria habia sido tomada por unos labios calurosos y firmes que le envolvieron en un calor dificil de soportar para no hacer ningun sonido.

".......aaaa...hhnnmm..." Su mano subio hasta sus labios que se abrieron, su dedo fue fuertemente apretado por su boca al desear contener los gemidos que se volvirian mas sonoros, cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza, su mano buscó a Takao enredándose entre los cabellos azulados haciendo más presion, más deseo...más pasión...mas amor...

Takao sonrio un poco sin poder evitar largar una risita y con hambre introdujo el sexo del rubio en su boca, sintiendo como este acariciaba su lengua y paladar "mm..." aquel gusto realmente era delicioso!! Sonrojandose un poco mas comenzo a acariciar las piernas niveas de Maxie

Los labios se cerraron un poco mas entorno al sexo del rubio comenzando a presionar con su lenguita acariciando, sintiendo aquel sabor agridulce en su boca. Debio apartarse los cabellos para poder observar al rubio.

El rostro de Maxie se encontraba grandemente sonrojado, presionaba su dedo entre sus labios con fuerza a la vez que su boca se llenaba mas y mas de aquellos dulces gemidos que para Takao comenzaban a sonar más exitantes a cada segundo, despertando también en él con más fuerza el deseo...su cuerpo reaccionando a la par...

Max movió su cabeza a un lado intentando contenerse en vano, su mano abandonó sus labios a la necesidad de arquear su cuerpo, abriendo más sus labios "Ahh!!!!......" aquel gemido más fuerte que los demás fue apaciguado en sonido gracias al relámpago que en aquel momento habia retumbado cerca. Justo en aquel momento en que el angelical cuerpo se levanto de esa forma

Takao pudo pasear sus manos a través de las caderas estrechas hasta delinear la piel que habia quedado fuera de contacto, hasta notar algo curioso en su exploración...una entrada

"Mm..." con mucho cuidado presiono un poco sobre la entra y vio que cedía un poco, se sorprendio!! Claro que lo hizo, acaso debía...penetrarlo ahi? Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como manzanas

Max se sonrojó sobremanera al sentir aquel curioso invasor que recorria los alrededores de su entrada, sus manos ya habian cambiado de posición totalmente su cuerpo ligeramente arqueado habia alcanzado los hombros de Takao, ya que Maxie era algo más bajo que el chico de ojos oscuros.

Esforzandose por abrir sus ojos lo suficiente para poder mirarlo directamente, en realidad no sabía que expresaba su propia mirada, pero era algo que Takao si pudo leer, deseo...amor...entrega...esa última palabra resonó por la cabeza del japonés moreno mil veces.

Con cuidado introdujo un poco mas su dedo y sintio como este se sentía presionado en aquella entrada, era estrecha "mm... te gusta?" pregunto mordiendose el labio inferior mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor

Max cerro sus ojos fuertemente cuando sintio aquel dedo moverse en su interior, era incomodo...pero no se lo diría a Takao, deseaba entregarse...implicara incomodidad, dolor o lo que fuese, lo soportaría, porque lo amaba.

Mordió su labio ajustando su cabeza al huequito entre el hombro y el cuello de Takao asintiendo al movimiento de aquel dedo, al que pronto se sumo otro, relajandose lo suficiente para no sentirse tan mal, su cuerpo iba adaptandose a la forma de los invasores, y con un movimiento casi de redencion dio pequeños besos en el hombro de Takao

Los labios del chico de largos y ondulados cabellos azulados, se posaron sobre la espalda del rubio mientras con suavidad retiraba sus dedos de la entrada del bonito rubio de brillantes ojos celestes...

"ahora...entrare en ti..."dijo muy bajito sobre el oido del rubio mientras con suavidad le apartaba los cabellos del cuello, y comenzaba a besarlos

Max aferro sus piernas a la cintura de Takao como si ello fuese un aliciente para continuar, aunque sabia que doleria no podia dejar de pensar que en aquella fruición a punto de completarse. Acomodo su cabecita en el espacio entre el cuello y hombros de Takao asintiendo con el gesto mas seguro que pudo encontrar en algun recóndito lugar de su pecho "...Hazlo..."

Con mucho cuidado, Takao comenzo a entrar en el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo aquella friccion sobre su miembro volverle loco, era tan apretada aquella entrada... y lo amaba tanto... que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar en el primer instante, no quería lastimarlo...pero no sabia como hacerlo!! Diablos!! El...nunca había hecho eso, ni con una muejr!! Que tal si lo lastimaba? Los ojitos azul oscuro se cerraron con llave mientras con toda la suavidad que tenia, continuo entrando...

Las pequeñas manos se aferraron a la espalda de Takao casi al punto de enterrar las uñas sobre la piel morena, pero se contuvo de hacer tal barbaridad. Apreto su abrazo mas fuerte sobre su ahora amante, aquello estaba doliendo mas de lo que el incluso llego a imaginar, nadie le habia advertido que el dolor fuese tan fuerte. Pero de igual modo no dejo que ello se expresara ni con lamentos siquiera,

aunque la forma en como estaba aferrandose a Takao hablaba por si sola. El pequeño cuerpo impoluto sentia la herida lacerante de algo grande que por primera vez profana una entrada virgen. Intento relajarse...despues del dolor vendria el placer, al menos de eso quiso convencerse...lo habia leido.

Takao continuo entrando hasta que finalmente estaba por completo dentro de la entrada estrecha de Maxie, la cual ya habia cedido un poco pero igual presionaba su sexo, friccionándolo...aun en sus temblores...sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda palida mientras con suavidad acariciaba con la yema de los dedos aquella espalda palida..

Los ojitos azules se abrieron lentamente, observando aquellas mejillas blancas y esos ojitos con largas pestañas rubias..."mm..ahhh ahhhh..." los jadeos eran fuertes y sonoros, al igual que los gemidos que inundaban la habitacion en penumbras...

El rubio angelical podia sentir claramente como su interior se abria dando paso a las embestidas de su amante con una sensacion complaciente y llena de intimidad, la pasion revosaba dentro de la copa de vino que habia sido puesta para el y gustosamente la habia tomado entre sus delicados dedos.

Aquella entrega guardaba un significado hierático acumulado en un sentimiento borrascoso. La emosion era tal que volvia los gemidos cada vez mas sonoros, y si alguien escuchara se veria contagiado sin problemas de aquella demostración de amor que ahora era sellada con el pacto de la entrega y los labios buscandose entre si, hasta fundirse en un beso tan caluroso, representando el lado onírico que muchos desearian tener pero del cual solo algunos gozarian tal privilegio.

Max abrio sus labios echando su cabeza hacia atras en aquel gesto de total redención, sus brazos aferrados al cuello de Takao mientras los gemidos volvian y volvian sin cesar "Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Takao!!"

Los labios delineados del jovencito de cabellos azulados comenzaron a besar con suavidad el cuello del rubio, sintiendolo suave bajo sus labios carnosos, y con suavidad sus manos se pasaban por la espalda, las piernas y el pecho del rubio...

"mm...ah..Maxie..ah..." el morocho continuaba suavemente entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez... Podia sentir los gemidos de Max sobre su cuerpo.. "ai shiteru..." no aguantaria, no , no podria resistir aquello!! Era tan calido...tan perfecto...

Max se aferro como si ese acto lo ultimo de su resistencia fuera barrida por aquella oleada de voluptuosidad que culminaba explotando en su pecho con un calor desmesurado expresado en la sustancia blanca que habia bañado su abdomen y el de su amante, que continuaba aun dentro suyo.

A pesar de que el hubo terminado aquello continuó lo bastante para hacer su cabeza regresar y dar vueltas a través del ardiente fuego que clamaba en su interior por ser eterno, si pudiese prolongar aun mas aquel encuentro jamas dudaría en hacerlo, era de Takao...y Takao era suyo, que importaba lo demas? lo que dijeran? lo que pensaran?...mientras lo tuviera a su lado, tendria fuerza para enfrentar lo que fuera, mientras le amara de esa forma, no hacia nada mas falta dentro de su pequeño mundo, pues el le daria las armas necesarias para enfrentar cualquier peligro...por que el amor, destruye barreras.

Takao se vino dentro de su amado rubio, y con suavidad apoyo el rostro sobre el hombro de Maxie y suspiro sobre su piel, aquello habia sido tan perfecto...ta perfecto....

Aquellos ojos azul profundo se mezclaron con el celeste cielo del rubio, quien parecía observarlo atentamente... Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lo amaba...lo amaba con toda su alma y nunca iba a dejar de amarlo..Nunca nunca!!

Maxie le sonrio, aun con el sexo de Takao en su interior a pesar de haber terminado, era como si aquello pudiese unir sus almas y simplmente no quisieran apartar esa sensacion, con una sonrisa dedicada recorrio las facciones luego de aquella extenuante jornada "...Ai shiteru..." susurro al oido del otro muchacho, dandole un pequeño beso en la naricita

Takao se sonrojo ligeramente acomodando la cabecita en el pecho del rubio y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas cristalinas "tu...tu me complementas.." dijo en un susurro ahogado

El rubio sonrio divertido ante las reacciones de su novio, dandole un pequeño beso sobre los cabellos oscuros se acomodo de modo que finalmente aquello salio de su cuerpo, pero no por ello dejo de abrazarle. Olfateando ligeramente sus cabellos con aquella mezcla de shampoo y sudor acaricio sereno "Y tu a mi..."

Takao suspiro sobre el cuello del rubio "y siempre... sere tuyo..." concluyo antes de cerrar los ojos y manoteando las cobijas cubrio su cuerpo, con ello tambien el de su amante...dejandose llevar por los dulces brazos de Morfeo...

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

N. de A:

Akabane seguia consternado con el lemon.

Ray: Akabane!! Despierta!! Ya se te trabaron las neuronas?

Akabane giro su mirada: calla, neko

Max: sigue enojado contigo Ray...al parecer

Takao: es que te pasaste la ultima vez!

Ray: oigan...no me echen porras ¬¬...Akabane!! Que quieres que me arrastre para que me perdones?? – llorique

Akabane: Responde reviews con Kai, yo voy a leer – coge un libro

Ray: ...bien, creo que comenzare a optar por ese metodo... - sigh

Kai: pero que gente mas voluble...

------------------------

Ray: Galy – sigh- no fue mi lemon!! Pero el de Maxie y Takao quedo bien...al menos yo lo veo y me dan ganas...digo! Que bonito quedo verdad?!

Akabane: Noriko, no hay problema con lo del fic, yo no vivo en Mexico DF, vivo en provincia, en Xalapa, de vez en vez me aparezco por la ciudad de Mex para visitar a mis primas. Esperamos que este chap te haya gustado tambien.

Max: Sandy Kon, que bueno que te haya gustado, y...Takao y yo nos esforzamos mucho en este capitulo – sonrojado – eee...tu hermana te manda saludos y gracias por continuar el otro fic.

Kai: Skarlet, gracias gracias, y estas chicas, escriben muy bien, a menos a nuestro criterio... - pobre por cierto – y lo de los gemidos se barrio!

Ray: K-a-r-u-r-a, mi lexico no es bueno y asi menos!! lo siento –sigh-

Kai: La Loka Kelly, ah me amas?...pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño – mirando a Ray – esperamos que el capitulo te haya gustado.

Ray: Lucy! Para abreviar...que entusiasta, le encanta el fic!! A mi tambien! Hagamos un club, viene?

Takao: Mariam...100 capitulos!!! Ah!!! Bueno no tanto pero si bastantes.

Akabane: Hallo BlackMime, gracias por tu review y la escena anterior aun no se corta.

Kai: Black Fox, lamentamos decepcionarte pero el lemon fue entre ellos dos, aunque se ve bastante bien...ya tendre tiempo de procesarlo

Mikeas: Asagi Yami, nadie intenta matarte! Palabra!!!

Akabane: Sakura-Diana, que bueno que te guste el capitulo, y disculpas por tardar un poco en subir.

Kai: Asuka-Hao, de nada por el fic y como dijimos antes, el lemon fue entre otros dos.

Takao: Meremeia, el novio te miente!!! No es cierto :P

Ray: Chica rara, apoyo tu teoria de que las neuronas se entumen con Kai cerca...y mas si esta poniendo sus manos en...cima de uno.

Mikeas: Murtilla, todavía no tenemos idea de cómo vaya a reaccionar Kai pero todos nos morimos de curiosidad!

Akabane: Nakokun, gracias por leer y claro que seguiremos asi

Max: Saint, tuviste la razon!! El lemon no fue de ellos...

Takao: Maraya, que bueno que te guste...y aquí el tierno es mi Maxie!

Akabane: Damika, el lemon es este! Porque todo mundo creyo que era otro, besos hija mia.

Kai: hermionepotter, ahora respondo yo, si van a salir otros aun no te sabriamos decir...solo tenemos planteados a Tala, Bryan y Voltaire, ya se vera, por leer gracias.

Ray: Kaei Kon, yo soy fascinante por donde me veas – que ego! – no es cierto, gracias por el review! Y gracias por prometer seguir mandado, aun me pregunto q tan duro sera Kai cuando se entere...

Mikeas: Lady Hiwatari, lemon no fue de Kai y Ray, sino Takao y Maxie, gracias por el review!.

Akabane: fue todo...por ahora...que lemon mas largo...y falta ver que pasa en la otra habitación, verdad?. Gracias y hasta la proxima!.


	9. ¿No somos nada?

Wo Ai Ni  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.   
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
"..." dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 9. ¿No somos nada?

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Kai sonrió al notar que se había ido la luz "no te da miedo la oscuridad?" pregunto el ruso mientras untaba un poco de la otra crema y comenzaba a pasarla por el tobillo ahora menos inflamado.

Los ojos carmesi se clavaron nuevamente sobre los ambar e inclinandose un poco, resoplo sobre aquellos labios delineados y un poco entreabiertos

Ray le miro algo sorprendido por aquel movimiento repentino de Kai, tan de repente se habia acercado tanto a su rostro, por sus mejillas aquel rubor se extendio tomando un color mas firme, aunque solo pudo entrecerrar sus ojos, sentia su corazón claramente latir a un ritmo que hasta hace poco no creia capaz de sentir a menos que fuese por causas físicas...pero ahora lo sentia...por alguien...

Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más al sentir como las manos de Kai recorrían su tobillo hasta abandonarlo y subir un poco por su piel blanca, apenas delineando con sus dedos la forma que tenía en una caricia que le brindaba paz y aceleraba su corazón a cada segundo más. Quería disfrutarlo...estar con él...de esa forma...cuanto lo deseaba, realmente...cuanto lo deseaba. "No...no le temo a la oscuridad..." susurró sin apartarse, con sus ojos suavemente cerrados mientras otro relampago iluminaba la habitación

Kai puso una venda en el tobillo y luego acerco su rostro al cuello palido de la joven china, era tan suave, hasta el aroma de su piel lo embriagaba. Sus labios acariciaron primero de manera casi imperceptible el cuello niveo "mm... eso es bueno" dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la pancita de la chica, la cual estaba descubierta...Su respiracion se aceleraba un poco pero pudo controlarse, debía hacerlo...porque se la comerí... Claro que lo haría, pero aun en su cabeza estaba aquel chico tan parecido a ella, tan dulce y tierno....Diablos Kai!! Deja de pensar en eso!! Por lo menos NO ahora...

El cuello de Ray le cedio el paso para q pudiese degustarle, aquellos labios suaves recorrian con pequeños besos toda la superficie de su cuello, como si quisieran marcar cada tramo como su propiedad...y él no lo impediría...porque hacia tiempo se habia dado cuenta que él era propiedad de Kai y que lo odiase cuando supiese la verdad o no, jamas podria querer a nadie más de esa forma...jamás...

Aquella mano de Kai que habia quedado libre le fue recostando hasta dejarle en la cama, el amarre de su cabello estaba casi completamente perdido ya, logrando soltarle casi en su totalidad una vez que llego a recostarse por completo en la cama, y ahora aquella misma mano recorría el lado contrario al cuello que era besado de esa forma

El ruso resoplo suavemente sobre la piel nivea levemente sonrojada, mientras con sus manos acariciaba las finas ebras de cabello azabache. Un relampoco los ilumino unos momentos, haciendole ver aquella criatura, la mas hermosa que hubiese visto en toda su vida...

"Ray..."dijo despacito comenzando a subir la mano que estaba sobre el vientre de la jovencita, acariciando suavemente la cintura, delineandola con dedicacion

Ray no podia reaccionar ya...su cabeza intentaba pero adormecido por aquellas caricas y la cercanía se negaba a romper aquella magia que había abrazado la habitación con el manto de oscuridad, la lluvia se desplegaba fuera escuchando el vientesillo pegar sobre la ventana susurrandoles palabras llenas de emosión

Levantó la cabeza ligeramente como si deseara ver mas que el techo de la habitación, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, descubriendo más su cuello, y percibiendo a la perfección como aquella mano recorría su vientre...su cintura...subir un poco más para percibir la calidez que ahora su piel emanaba

Pero....Pero.... "..Kai...." dijo su nombre...que bien sentía pronunciar su nombre, su mundo se llenaba solamente al decirlo, y aquella palabra cargada de emosión no pudo mas que salir en un breve gemido

Los labios del de cabellos bicolor comenzaron a moverse por el cuello hasta besar con besitos pequeños la barbilla de la jovencita "sos muy suave...." las palabras se le había escapado de los labios y se sorprendio al escuchar que el había dicho aquello... Ella era especial, tan especial que hasta le hacía sentir...

Su mano comenzo a acariciar las costillas muy despacio con la yema de los dedos, era tan delicada que hasta pensaba que si la abrazaba fuerte se romperia...

Ray abrio los ojos cuando sintio las manos de Kai deslizarse cerca de sus costillas muy cerca de...oh cielos! tenia que romper el encanto A-H-O-R-A!

Moviéndose casi abruptamente para poner su mano en su pecho y que Kai se viera en la necesidad de sacarla de ahí, sin embargo Kai tuvo suficiente tiempo de apenas palpar un poco el pecho de Ray. El chino tomo fuertemente su ropa a la altura de su pecho y se sonrojo sobremanera, por Inari!! que no se hubiese dado cuenta o sería su fin!!! por favor!!! De paso cerro las piernas...por si las dudas.

Kai levanto una ceja, eso había sido...rapido. Coloco su mano sobre las de Ray "no voy a lastimarte" dijo muy bajito mientras bajaban por el cuello de la chica pero...que era eso, nuez de Adan? Kai movio la cabeza, eso no podía ser...nono, no era posible.

Sus cabellos bicolor le cubrieron un poco el rostro. Ella era muy... plana, pero no importaba mucho aunq si le habia intrigado, deseaba verla completamente desnuda.

Ray se encontraba muy sonrojado, muy nervioso...todo aquello era un sueño extraño que se convertiria en pesadilla si no lo detenia ahora "...yo..no, Kai, no esto no es correcto...no aun, es decir...ni siquiera somos nada...aun..." o eso queria creer, en el 'aun'.

Se retiro ligeramente atras bajandose la camisa deportiva y casi deseando cerrar la chamarra que ya estaba al lado, retirandose ligeramente el cabello oscuro del rostro, necesitaba calmar los latidos de su corazón al igual que su nerviosa respiración.

"No somos nada..." repitio Kai poniendose de pie y colocandosela campera la miro fijamente. No eran nada? COMO PODÍA DECIR ESO!! Se habia sentido...dolido? si, eso era, le había dolido lo que ella habia dicho...Se mordio el labio para evitar estallar de bronca, por que le dolia tanto? Acaso la amaba? ACASO LA AMABA??!!

Ray sintio ganas de llorar en el momento que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas...si, era cierto...ellos no eran nada...en realidad todo lo que estaba viviendo era una cruel mentira "...entonces porque veniste conmigo y porque me besaste Kai?!..." su voz se cortó dolorosamente "...claro, nunca me pediste una relacion porque no tenes interes en mi, lo entiendo, de verdad, solo que yo...quise pensar que...que podia...." ya no pudo decir más, prácticamente salto fuera de la cama y volviendo a ignorar el dolor de su tobillo se encerró en el baño

Kai desvio la mirada y tragándose su orgullo se acerco al baño "claro que me interesas, y si no te pedi nada es porque siento que no tengo nada que dar..." El ruso bajo la vista, le costaba tanto hablar, decile lo que pensaba y sentía... "yo... te..." bajo el rostro aun mas triste, se lo diría? Y si ella lo lastimaba? Y si lo rechazaba? Nunca mas podría ...nunca mas podría sentir "yo..te amo Ray..." dijo lo ultimo un poco mas bajito aunque aquellos llego claramente a oidos de la joven china quien estaba sentada contra la puerta del baño

Ray se habia encogido tras la puerta del baño y no pudo evitar llorar aunque muchos tiempos se lo habia negado y ahora se maldecía por su debilidad. Todo causa de un chico...un chico que practicamente acababa de conocer pero que ya le habia arrebatado el corazón cuando ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello...un ladron, un fugitivo...pero le un demonio...

Creía que Kai se daria media vuelta y se iría luego de eso, si...no lo volvería a ver nunca más, y tan lastimado como se sentía...Pero se equivocó, porque justo pensaba todo aquello cuando escucho las palabras de Kai que finalizaron con un 'te amo'...le amaba? en verdad le amaba? Kai le amaba?...tan poco tiempo y le amaba...no estaba mintiendo, su voz...no podia mentirle...

Inseguro aún abrió la puerta del baño luego de ponerse de pie penosamente y retirarse las lágrimas de los ojos que cristalinas se asomaban por su ambarina mirada aún, le vio de frente...Kai se habia puesto de pie, y ahora...ahora solo se miraban...

Aquel impulso fue demasiado fuerte para contenerlo, sus ojos volvieron a derramar aquellas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo con dificultad "...Kai..." su voz se quebró, entre dolor y alegría y sin pensarlo siquiera abrió sus brazos y se dejo caer sobre Kai abrazándole con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro muchacho

"Pequeña..." Kai suspiro y con suavidad beso los cabellos azabache, mientras cerraba sus brazos abrazandola suavemente "no llores por favor..."dijo bajito mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Ray hubiese querido esconderse ahi para siempre, en aquel calor que Kai le proporcionaba aunq...sabia algo y dolia...Kai amaba a Ray chica...no a él realmente...debía decirle la verdad ahora?...no, lo perdería...

Lloró por un tiempo más, entre la alegría de saber que le amaba y el dolor de saber que no amaba al Ray que él era...sino que 'ella' era...

Logró tranquilizarse y guardó silencio por minutos que parecieron hacerse eternos, simplemente recargado sobre el pecho de Kai, con su cabeza girada hacia el lado hacia la cama de la habitación donde hacia momentos habia compartido algo inigualable con Kai...no queria levantar la mirada, de hecho tenia miedo de hacerlo...

Kai continuaba en silencio, acompañando a Ray mientras las lagrimitas salian de esos bellos ojitos ambar "mirame..." dijo muy bajito, casi sobre el oido de ella. Se sentía tan bien pero a la vez no entendía por que ella lloraba de ese modo, como si su mundo de hubiese venido abajo ni bien el le dijo que la amaba..

Ray concedió la petición, levantando sus ambarinos ojos que mas de cerca se asemejaban a los increibles ojos de un felino, de hecho era la primera vez que Kai notaba mejor como las orejitas de la chica terminaban en una puntita, muy diferente a lo que él vio antes

Con suavidad, Kai paso una de sus manos por las orejitas y las acaricio muy suavemente "por que lloras...dime la verdad" pidio mirandola con sus ojos rubi, aquellos ojos tan intensos y tan suaves de momento, solo ella lograba eso en el, solo ella podía lograr derretir su corazon...

Ray se limpio las lágrimas y sonrió entonces "Gracias Kai..." al ver el rostro del otro muchacho que parecia no comprender, sonrio un poco más "...por un segundo pensé que...mi corazón habia sido robado por alguien que no lo quería..." respondió verídicamente, alcanzando tímidamente los labios del chico más alto

Kai sonrio y correspondio con suavidad a los labios de Ray, los cuales acariciaban los suyos en una caricia tan suave y calida... Sus brazos se cerraron un poco mas entorno a la espalda de la china y acariciandola le lamio los labios "mi Ray-chan.."

Ray retrocedio un poco, el beso fue muy breve, retirandose un poco de su cabello oscuro atrás para que no cubriera su rostro, aún se dio cuenta que la tormenta no habia pasado, y la habitación continuaba en penunbra, iluminada solo en algunas ocasiones

"Te irás con esta tormenta?..." esa fue una muy tentavia pregunta, y no queria sonar de lo más obvio, pero...digamos que no podia evitarlo

Kai le sonrio y ligeramente se sonrojo " no podría irme y dejarte solita...sin luz..." los ojos rubi se afilaron sensualmente sobre los ambar mientras pasaba un dedo por la naricita de la chica, delineandola muy despacio. Su corazon se aceleraba cada vez mas y su respiracion del mismo modo parecia serle insuficiente, la necesitaba... y la necesitaba tanto...

Ray sonrio complacido al escuchar esa respuesta señalando la cama vacía "No creo que Takao venga a dormir hoy a la habitación de mi primo...tenemos la habitación completa al parecer" se separó un poco de Kai y caminó un poco cojeando hasta la comoda cajonera de su 'primo' sacando un pijama "Las pijamas de mi primo me quedan...pero, dudo que te queden a ti" dijo algo apenada "...aunque te puedo prestar una camisa grande y unos shorts algo mas amplios, te parece?"

Kai asintio sonriendo "supongo que esos pijamas me quedarían cortas""dijo sonrojandose un poco. Se acercoa ella y le tomo la mano "dejame ayudarte..." dijo sobre su oido mientras le acariciaba la espalda

"A...Ayudarme?" glup, comenzaria sudando frio seguro! "gracias...pero puedo cambiarme sin problemas, de verdad" excuso llegando hasta su cama, que bueno que no habia luz, al menos asi solo notaria su silueta que para su fortuna era estilizada, aunque antes no le gustaba eso...ahora era una buena ventaja. Pasandole la ropa que le habia mencionado a Kai para que pudiese cambiarse

Ray fue hasta la cama contigua a la de Takao y dandole la espalda a Kai comenzó a cambiarse. Retiró la sudadera que se habia amarrado a la cintura para entonar mas esta y sus caderas, y levantando un poco la camisa de deportes comenzó a levantarla hasta lograr quitársela por completo, cada prenda nada dispuesta a separarse del cuerpo cálido que la habia portado hasta ese momento.

De espaldas Ray era una silueta delgada en la oscuridad, con una espalda pequeña y una cintura ligeramente marcada y diferenciada de sus caderas, por más que no le gustara tenia cintura lo que provocaba que pudiera notarse su cadera, y entre penunbras no parecía el cuerpo de un chico, sin descartar sus brazos delgados y ligeramente torneados por los pequeños musculos apenas marcados.

Ray soltó su cabello finalmente pero antes de que Kai pudiese ver su extensión lo paso al frente por uno de sus hombros, volviendo a dejar al descubierto su blanca y estilizada espalda.

Kai comenzo a quitarse la ropa, retirandose rapidamente para no perder de vista la figura de Ray en las penumbras. LE ENCANTABA. Esos brazos finos y esa espalda palida...era tan sensual. Acaso ella no lo sabía? Se coloco unos short que se le amoldaron la perfeccion al cuerpo, marcando sus largas y torneadas piernas y su trasero firme y moldeado. Se puso luego una remera sin mangas, la cual marcaba tambien su espalda bien formada y su torso plano, era un depostista...y eso era bastante obvio.

Ray mando su cabello largo a su espalda y esta vez Kai si pudo notar la extensión de aquel cabello negro como la noche, lacio y caido se desplegaba casi hasta sus rodillas, un poco mas arriba, cubriendo su espalda a la perfección, brillando con la escasa luz que se filtraba en la habitación...

Fue asi como Ray se retiro el pantalon aunque no se alcanzaba a ver pues su cabello le cubría bien, los boxers siendo ya unisex no eran algo que distinguiera a un chico de una chica, y asi jalo el pantalon del pijama con dibujos de leones blancos y se lo coloco, las pijamas solían ser anchas, asi que Kai pudo notar apenas en la penunbra la forma en como sus piernas finas y torneadas resaltaban, y cogiendo la camisa que se hallaba al lado retiró un poco su cabello hasta poder colocarsela y cerrarla sin mayores problemas al frente con sus botones, aunque su cabello largo seguia suelto, era la ardua tarea de peinarlo. Ahora si, Ray giró ya frente a Kai vestido en pijama y sonrió suavemente, aun tenia algo de maquillaje en el rostro y NO se lo pensaba quitar o Kai notaria q era el 'primo' .

Kai sonrio suavemente y sentandose en la cama le hizo una seña a Ray para que se siente sobre sus piernas, le encantaba como se veia con ese pijama, tan chiquita, tan tierna y bonita. Le causo gracia pensar en como le quedaría a Ray la ropa que le había dado a el, sus ojitos brillaron mientras afuera la lluvia golpeaba la ventana haciendo aun mas relajante la situación.

El chino obedeció la petición acercándose a Kai sigilosamente, como un gatito receloso a una persona que apenas conoce, ladeo un poco la cabeza con curiosidad infantil, y finalmente se sentó sobre las piernas de Kai...se sentía tan extraño haciendo eso, y quien no?

El ruso sonrió y coloco su mejilla sobre la nívea de la chica, era tan suave y la sensación tan agradable... Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco largando un largo suspiro

"Ray..." dijo muy despacio, solo para escuchar aquel nombre tan hermoso...Sus manos se posaron sobre la espalda, acariciándola muy despacio

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Ray se recostó recargándose sobre el hombro en el espacio de su cuello, justamente ahí, donde podía aspirar el aroma de los cabellos azules de Kai. Timidamente beso un poco de aquel cuello que a su vista se presentaba, solo dejando un breve beso que convirtió en dos...luego en tres...pero se detuvo, sabia que ahora, no debía, no podía...hasta cuando, hasta cuando podría decirle la verdad?

Kai suspiro al sentir aquellos beso y con suavidad paso su mano por la nuca de la jovencita, apartando ligeramente los cabellos azabache " me tenes miedo?" pregunto muy despacio, no pudo evitar hacerlo

Ray se sintió ligeramente desconcertado por esa pregunta pero luego sin pensarlo demasiado movió la cabeza negativamente "...No...no te temo..Kai..." sonrió dulcemente al mirarle, levantando su mano con precaución delineó con su dedo índice las formas del pecho de Kai...apenas marcándolo

Kai se mordió el labio inferior y observo a la jovencita con un poco de desesperación, cómo lo torturaba asii?!!!! Con un poco mas de confianza se aferro a la cintura pequeña de Ray "mm...." dijo muy bajito mientras sentía como la mano de la chica le delineaba el pecho

Las manos del chico de ojos ambarinos quemaban por sentir las formas del pecho marcado de Kai, pero por algo debía contenerse...sin embargo no podía...por más que intento no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de aquella sensación, de querer...tocarle...

De uno de sus dedos pasaron a dos...tres...cuatro...hasta que toda su mano fue paseada sobre la tela que cubría a Kai, marcando con ella los trazos de la figura marcada, hasta...que sin querer evitarlo realmente, apretó uno de los pectorales de con toda su mano, sintiendo la firmeza...era tan atractivo...él quería más, pero no podía...no ahora...no sabia cuando...

Kai suspiro un poco mas, entreabriendo sus labios ... La deseaba, claro que la deseaba y ella le hacía eso, lo acariciaba de esa forma tan intima!! Ray...diablos, quería tocarla, acariciarla...

Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por la columna de la jovencita, acariciándola y delineándola con mucho cuidado haciendo la caricia mas suave e intima

Ray suspiró...Kai, cuanto le gustaría poder decirle la verdad...pero cada vez que lo consideraba el rostro de desprecio aparecia en su cabeza...la mentira había llegado muy lejos, y sabia lo que estaba arriesgando, y sabía...que tarde o temprano le perdería...y eso dolía mas que nada de lo q jamás hubiese sentido

Intentando mandar ese pensamiento lejos retiró sus manos del pecho del chico y sonriéndole decidió que lo mejor seria dormir, o al paso que iba Kai se enteraría que él era un chico. "Kai, es hora de dormir" acotó, sabiendo que eso era cierto

Kai suspiro y se abrazo un poco mas a la china "podemos dormir juntos?" pregunto con ternura mientras le acariciaba las mejilla. El ruso le sonrió y le tomo la mano, acercándola luego a sus labios y besándola con suavidad suspiro sobre ella del mismo modo que antes "solo vamos dormir...es que te necesito..."

Ray suspiro, seria pesadísimo dormir al lado de Kai, no porque le molestara sino porque tendría que cuidar las manos del chico la noche entera...además si se sentía nervioso a su lado, dudaba poder dormir...pero la forma en como Kai se lo pedía le hacia no poder negarse

"...Estas seguro?..." ladeo la cabeza, luego suspiro y le sonrió, no podía ser tan malo, verdad? "...Esta bien Kai, pero te aviso que soy terrible con los despertadores"

El ruso asintió y le beso la mejilla suavemente, mientras le apartaba el cabello azabache para poder observar mejor esos ojitos ámbar

Ray se desenredo un poco de los brazos de Kai poniéndose de pie y destendiendo su cama, bueno la cama de su 'primo' que lio no?. Luego de acomodar la almohada de Takao también en su cama, que era individual y tendría que dormir muy junto...Ray hizo una nota mental 'tomar un condenado calmante' porque si no era así iba a terminar muy mal la noche aunque el reconsidero casi de inmediato 'no tomarlo, si lo tomo y Kai pasa las manos por lugares estratégicos seria fatal' ok, el tendría que tomar medidas diferentes ahora. "Ya esta..."

Kai se acerco a la cama "lado derecho?" pregunto mirándola con ternura mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba las sabana. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa suave y estirándose un poco se cruzo de piernas como siempre solía hacer, la luz aun no volvía y no deseaba q lo hiciera

Ray sonrio entre dientes "El que gustes, no tengo preferencia" espero a que Kai decidiera, mientras se daba a la ardua tarea de terminar de anudar su cabello, no fue difícil pues lo trenzo y al final lo detuvo con una liga.

Un estruendoso relámpago iluminó la habitación haciendo a Ray casi saltar, si bien el no le tenia miedo a las tormentas...sí a un relámpago que casi se escucho fuera de la habitación! y no era paranoico ¬¬

Kai se acostó poniéndose de costado apoyando un poco su espalda en la pared, hacía frío... Miro con una sonrisa a la chica y le hizo un gesto para que se acostase "te espero..."

Ray suspiro y requirió todo su valor para tomar la resolución de acostarse. Vamos! que tan difícil podía ser? ambos eran chicos.....y...pues no tenia nada de malo, no había nada diferente en el cuerpo de Kai que él no hubiese visto antes...

Entonces porqué infierno sentía que aquel cuerpo era tan diferente?!, Condene! el no podía estar pensando sexualmente en Kai!!...verdad?

Ray agitó su cabeza y tomando bastante aire se recostó su lado "Buenas noches Kai" y casi mecánicamente se giró de espalda a Kai y cerró los ojos 'vamos Ray duerme...duerme...duerme...que duermas te digo!'

El ruso paso una brazo por la cintura de la chica, acercándola mas hacia el mientras cerraba los ojos "buenas noches Ray chan..."dijo en un susurro suave

Ray suspiro y durmió...bueno no exactamente, estaba despierto pero era lo suficiente buen actor para hacerse el dormido! Sus ojos suavemente cerrados y su respiración rítmica, Ja! solo en eso era astuto al parecer...

Sentía la respiración de Kai cerca de su cuello, su brazo rodeándole la un demonio, estaba cada segundo mas nervioso, de verdad que si...pero debia mantenerse firme! con suerte Kai se dormiría y le soltaría en alguno de los movimientos nocturnos..por Inari!!!

El de cabellos bicolor beso suavemente los cabellos negros mientras suspiraba un poco, la amaba, la amaba con toda su alma y tal ves ella no lo sabía...

Paso una de sus piernas entrelazándolas con las de ella y con mucha suavidad le acarició las manos, se sentía tan bien, tan completo a su lado...

Ray iba a comenzar a maldecir...a ver, pensaba que Kai se iría separando pero por el contrario cada vez estaba mas cerca y mas encima suyo, que fortuna que aquellas manos se hubiesen quedado quietas!!...aun...

Ligeramente se iba moviendo hacia su lado, cada vez mas a la orilla de la cama pero no se percataba, necesitaba un poco de espacio, de verdad que si! no porque le molestara Kai sino porque estaba demasiado nervioso, y su actuación del sueño iba a fallar si seguía así

Kai se estiro un poco y apoyo la frente en la nuca de la jovencita, comenzando a dormirse en esa posición. Era tan agradable y relajante, el aroma en esos cabellos azabache los había olido antes...aunq no recordaba donde

Ray suspiro, esa seria una larga noche......

TBC...JA!

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Lamentamos mucho el retraso de este chap...pero a Mikeas se le descompuso la PC motivo por el cual atrasamos, y motivo por el cual, no podemos contestar reviews, porque si lo haciamos tardaríamos mucho más en publicarlo. Pero sí agradecemos como siempre a todos los que nos mandan sus comentarios y sus animos. Esperamos que este les gusta también y porfavor! Aunque en este no hayamos respondido sigan escribiendo, así más entusiasmo tenemos para continuar ne?.

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y compresión.

Akabane Kurodo.


	10. ¿Con falda?

Wo Ai Ni  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max  
  
Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.  
  
Feedback: Se agradeceria...  
  
Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.  
  
Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios  
  
"..." dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 10. ¿Con falda?!!!!

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Lo que de la noche resto solo fue la respiración pausada de Kai que en ningún momento se despego de él, así que solo le quedo resignarse, aunque definitivamente no pudo dormir. Tanto que su despertador sonó cuando él aún estaba debatiendo en su cabeza todo lo que había sucedido.

Ray abrió los ojos, tenia ligeras ojeras marcadas y no había descansado bien, quizás todo hubiese sido mas fácil si Kai supiese la verdad...cada vez que lo planteaba decidía dejarlo, no quería pensarlo, y no sabia realmente cuando querría hacerlo

Tomando el despertador con entre sus manos, las 6:30 am y el tenia clase a las 7:00 am...y desvelado, ojala no se durmiera en clases

Movió ligeramente a Kai para ver si lograba despertarlo "Kai?...Kai despierta"

"Mmm..." el ruso la abrazo instintivamente mientras se estiraba un poco "que pasa..."

"Em...ya son las 6:30 am...Kai, es hora de despertar...tengo clase a las 7:00 am" intento de nuevo, oh si! el se pondría de pie con o sin Kai, porque...necesitaba tomarse un cafe bien cargado!

El de cabellos bicolor abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los ambar "muy buenos días...."dijo bostezando un poco mientras le acariciaba las mejillas

Ray le sonrió para medio soltarse y enderezarse en la cama "Buen dia" la luz se colaba por la ventana pues no habían cerrado las cortinas, aunque el sol aún no salía, Ray acaricio la mejilla de Kai suavemente aunque ahora que lo pensaba, una curiosidad nació de aquellas mejillas "...Kai? que son estas marcas azules en tus mejillas?"

Kai desvió la mirada "es una marca...de la familia" dijo muy bajito mientras escondía el rostro tras algunos cabellos azulados. En su Rusia natal esas marcas eran casi sagradas y el las detestaba tanto...

Ray sonrió ante esa respuesta algo inusual pero estaba bien, eran muy únicas...además le hacían ver a Kai dulce, y esa parte de la piel era mas sensible "Vaya, me gusta como se ven" expreso veridicamente poniéndose de pie, con sus grandes pijamas se veia tan dulce.

Aunque...ahora tenia un problema, estaba en la habitación del 'primo' y pues se supone que él era una chica...y supuestamente él debía llevar uniforme de chica...ja! otro lio

El ruso se sonrojo un poco "gracias..."dijo con suavidad mientras se estiraba aun mas en la cama " por que no te cambies y te preparo el desayuno?"

Ray sonrió un poco "Nosotros desayunamos en la cafetería Kai, aquí no hay cocina" tomo una toalla, a ver...tenia una idea! ahora vería que tan funcional era

Kai suspiro "deberías vivir en un lugar mas grande..."dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se levantaba de la cama , la remera la tenia un poco levantada, revelando parte de su espalda y vientre

"Pero Kai, este es un instituto, aquí estudiamos, aquí dormimos, tenemos lo necesario, la cafetería es grande y sirven bien, y las habitaciones tienen lo suficiente para estar conformes" sonrió, a ver si Kai no se convencía con eso y no salía o le obligaba a entrar a cambiarse...el tenia una idea, aunque suicida! era una idea

El ruso suspiro "podrías venirte conmigo algún día..." dijo con descuido aunque realmente lo deseaba, deseaba que ella estuviese con el, siempre..

"Es..." uy, eso ya era una proposición en palabras mayores! "...aun estudio Kai, me gusta esta escuela para continuar mis estudios, además...no crees que primero deberías ponerte de rodillas y pedirme casarme contigo como en las películas?" el chino echo a reir a la sola idea, eso si había sido gracioso!

Kai la miro a los ojos y realmente lo pensó, lo medito..."mm..tal vez.." dijo aun pensando aquello y luego de estar serio unos momentos le sonrió "se podría arreglar..."

"Eh??" Ray casi se va al suelo con ese comentario, que fue eso?!! "Es...tengo que bañarme!" tomo su toalla y jalando algo de ropa entro al cuarto de baño

Kai se vistió rápidamente mientras se quedaba pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, quería algo formal..pero le podría darle eso? Estar por siempre con ella... No lo sabía, pero algo en su interior parecía saltar de felicidad

Ray cerro la puerta detrás de él, sentía su corazón tan acelerado que apenas podía respirar... 'tranquilo Ray...él no te propondría algo así...una cosa es q te quiera y otra muy diferente es que te quiera para algo formal...' suspiró, si, eso era cierto, Kai nunca se comprometería asi como asi.

Aunque por ahora era una alivio sonrió amargamente...algo le había dolido al solo pensar aquello. Abrió la llave del agua y la vio correr pero sin entrar, bien, no quería pensar en eso, ahora necesitaba arreglárselas para despistar a Kai y había solo una forma.

Subio en un banco hacia la ventana del baño y abriéndola noto que podía pasar por ella sin mucho problema, que bueno q era delgado. Asi que sin perder mas tiempo y colocándose el uniforme deportivo salio por esa ventana, pero...bien, primero a la rama! brinco...luego bajar por el árbol, y luego correr como desesperado al edificio de las chicas!!!...si! ese era su gran plan! Gracias a Inari que el masaje de Kai había dado buen resultado y la venda apretada disimulaba el dolor a la perfección.

Kai ya estaba vestido mirando la pared como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, había algo que lo hacía dudar de Ray y no le gustaba..claro que no, Quería sentirse completamente seguro con respecto a ella

Bien...vamos! no podía ser tan difícil!! no claro que no! mas cuando usted tiene un condene tobillo lastimado ¬¬...facilísimo vaya!!!

Pero bueno, debía correr ese riesgo. En el borde de la ventana saltó hacia la rama y se sostuvo firmemente, que bueno q era buen deportista y ágil si no...algunos incluso lo habían comparado a un felino por sus movimientos. Sin mucho problema bajo del gran árbol y ahora, la carrera de su vida. Corrió del edificio de los chicos hasta el edificio de las chicas, aun era temprano asi q no había mucho problema, escabulléndose entre los pasillos y las prefectas que cuidaban a las chicas Ray pudo llegar hasta la puerta indicada. Mariah era su única esperanza...junto con Salima, aunque...que les inventaría?

Bien, el lo penso y...ok, tenia una condenada idea pero iba a ser doloroso, moralmente hablando claro. Su orgullo de varón ya estaba bastante molido pero en fin.

Ray toco la puerta con aquella contraseña que habían establecido entre sus amigas y él y de inmediato esta se abrió mientras lo jalaban dentro. Mariah se encontraba uniformada al igual que Salima y se extrañaron obviamente de ver a Ray en su habitación...que sucedía ahi?

"Ray? podrías explicarme que pasa?" la chica de cabellos rosas se acercó mirando a su amigo sospechosamente, algo no andaba del todo bien o no era del todo claro y ella quería averiguar que era

"Yo? es...q no puedo venir a visitarlas por la mañana?" pregunto con una gotita en la frente sintiéndose aludido y observado y como no!! si él se había metido en tal lio que ahora no sabia como safarse

"A quien quieres engañar?" Mariah levanto una ceja cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en la orilla de su cama, aún mirando a su amigo felino en espera de una explicación

"Vamos Mariah, no lo presiones" susurró Salima divertida por la cara de Ray que parecía estar en un interrogatorio del que no fuera a salir vivo...ay si ella supiera!

"Bien bien Mariah me descubriste" Ray suspiro...ahi venia el cuento, y la actuación lo suficientemente creíble para convencerla "...decidí actuar en tu obra de Romeo y Julieta...te preguntaras que hago aquí tan de mañana, pues veras...quería saber si podía confundirme entre los chicos como una chica, si soy capaz de hacerlo entonces acepto el papel, pero necesito un uniforme de chica" el afirmó lo suficientemente en su tono de voz como para que Mariah lo creyera, y también Salima, al menos se jactaba de saber hacer eso jo!

"Entonces participaras!! Ray que bien!" Mariah estaba feliz de escuchar eso!! su Ray participaría!! bien, el posesivo ya era costumbre por si se lo preguntaban

"Será fantástico Ray, eres un actor genial" afirmó una complacida Salima, yendo hacia sus cajones y extrayendo uno de los uniformes de ellas para dárselo a Ray "No tendrás muchos problemas, con el uniforme se nota algo abultado para q no se pueda notar demasiado el pecho" lo guardo en una bolsita pasándoselo "apresúrate o te verán"

"Si" fiuf!! se la habian creido!! "Gracias chicas" dándoles una dulce sonrisa Ray salio de la habitación apresuradamente, aunq no dejo del todo convencido a las chicas...las mujeres siempre tienen ese sexto sentido para esas cosas

Ray regreso al mil por hora a la habitación, subió por el árbol, entro por la ventana y mojándose el cabello se cambio tan rápidamente q apenas pudo creer su velocidad. Se anudo el cabello en una coleta alta dejándose algo de flequillo y suelto un poco a los lados, se pinto apenas los labios y se coloco el uniforme de chica...bien ahora solo debía probarlo, tomando una respiración profunda abrió la puerta del baño, revelándose ante un Kai que ya parecía bastante impaciente

Kai se sonrojo ligeramente solo de verla con ese uniforme que revelaba sus blancas y torneadas pierna "te ves tan...linda" dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior sin poder dejar de mirarla, le gustaba tanto... es que era perfecta!! Una diosa para el...No entendía como se había metido con el, que era tan desagradable...

Ray se sonrojó notablemente, oh el dios, vestido de chica! como se había metido en eso...veía de reojo su figura a través del espejo, se veia..se veia bien. Aunque no le gustaba eso de sentirse una chica, ni aparentar serlo "Gracias...es...bien, ya debo irme a clases"

Kai bajo el rostro con tristeza, no quería separarse de ella...aunque solo faltase un dia para el sábado "esta bien..."dijo muy bajito mientras bufaba resignado

Kai suspiro y mirando el reloj a un costado, sobre la mesita de luz, recordó que a esa misma hora su abuelo estaría en un avión rumbo a Rusia. No pudo evitar tornarse aun mas serio, como el siempre lo era, y sus ojos carmesí parecía sangre, deseosos de venganza.

Ese tipo le había arruinado la vida, y seguramente gracias a el era que sentía algo por el primo de Ray-chan...

Cerro las manos con fuerza mientras sus ojos se afilaban al recordarlo...

Flash back

_-vamos Kai, hacele un favorcito a tu abuelo- el niño pequeño de hermosa y suave piel nivea se acerco con una sonrisa al hombre quien lo miro con hambre -podrías lamer aqui?-pregunto señalando su sexo a lo que el niño se alejo unos pasos_

_-yo...no, eso no se debe hacer..._

_-hacelo mocoso, o ya sabes que va a pasar con tu madre...-dijo el viejo mientras observaba de reojo a la mujer en la silla de ruedas, quien sosteniendo un muñeco lo acunaba como si de su hijo se tratase._

_Los ojitos rubi se llenaron de lagrimas y acercándose hizo lo que su abuelo le decía. Aunque su madre hubiese terminado internada...y no lo quisiera, el sabía que debía cuidarla..._

_-ves?-pregunto el hombre señalando las marcas en el rostro del joven de 6 años- eso quiere decir que sos un Hiwatari, un hombre de la realeza...y sobre todo...Quiere decir que sos mio..._

End Flash back

Kai cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se acariciaba la mejilla, delineando las marcas que ya se sabía de memoria.

Ray vio el rostro de Kai ensombrecer de repente, cosa q incluso le causo escalofríos, bajando el gesto algo preocupado y dudoso "...Kai?...sucede algo?..." pregunto tentativamente

"Eh?" pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos y levantando el rostro para observar esos ojos ambar le sonrió un poco "no, todo esta bien" dijo pasando una mano por el cabello azabache, sintiendo la suavidad de aquellas hebras ébano..

Ray sonrió mas tranquilamente, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que no todo lo que Kai dijo era cierto...aunque por esta vez decidió respetar su silencio, él mismo estaba ocultando aquel gran secreto. "Bien, es hora de irme Kai...me agrado mucho tu compañía" tomando su portafolios abrió la puerta "Creo que nos veremos mañana..."

Kai se le acerco suavemente y empujando la puerta, la cerro y le beso los labios con absoluta dedicación. Quería borrar ese mal sabor en su boca, esas imágenes...Ahora el estaba con Ray y todo estaba bien...todo debía estar bien

Ray gimió internamente al recibir aquel beso imprevisto...asi era Kai, podía aparentar ser tan frío pero ser tan ilegible para todos, y de repente tan espontáneo...eso le gustaba, mucho, pero...ese no era momento de besar a nadie!

Asi que retirándose ligeramente atrás para terminar el beso antes de que sus compañeros salieran de sus habitaciones y se preguntaran q hacia una chica en el pasillo de los chicos se vio en la necesidad de terminar aquel encuentro "Nos vemos Kai" dándole un beso pequeño en la mejilla y una tierna sonrisa indico fuera de la habitación

Aunque había un detalle curioso que Kai notó apenas...aunque no recordaba bien, ¿donde había visto ese portafolios escolar antes?

Kai suspiro y saliendo de la habitación cerro la puerta, se iría a su casa.. No asistiría a trabajar, no deseaba tener contacto con nadie..Es que quería mantener solo a Ray en sus recuerdos, solo sus labios, solo su piel...

Camino en silencio por los pasillos provocando suspiros de quien lo veía pasar y luego de salir de la escuela se subió a su auto, arrancando rápidamente. Tenía prisa...

Flash back

_-te gusta Kai?- el viejo observaba relamiéndose los labios mientras gemía suavemente al ver las manitos pequeñas sostener su sexo_

_Los ojitos del niño solo emitían lagrimas, Por qué su mama no evitaba aquello? Por qué no se levantaba?!!_

_El niño tembló al sentir como algo inundaba su boca y retirándose rápidamente casi sintió que devolvería todo...Era tan asqueroso, todo...TODO_

End Flash back

Kai saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió casi de forma desesperada, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos pero ninguna lagrima salio de sus ojos carmesí. Hace muchos años se le habían terminado las lagrimas...

"Es tan amarga..."dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo retrovisor "la soledad...." termino la frase recargando su frente sobre el volante del automóvil y al escuchar las bocinas arranco el auto..

----------

Ray caminó lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillo, por Inari!!! que no le vieran asi!!!!!!!!!!! pero...si, ahí viene el maldito pero ¬¬, sin percatarse chocó con alguien por los pasillos y se cayo prácticamente de sentón sobre el suelo, otra vez. "Auch..." se sobaba la cabeza dolorosamente, además se le había caído el portafolio, en fin...

"Au..." por el otro lado nada mas y nada menos que el rubio era con quien había chocado. Maxie había evitado la caída gracias a que Takao le había sostenido, aunque si dolía! "Disculpas...pero tenias prisa?" pregunto, sin reconocer de inmediato a Ray, aun.

Takao miro de reojo a la chica quien había golpeado a SU Maxie "juajajajajajjaj" empezó a reírse como loco sosteniendo al rubio quien no parecía entender nada. Pero DIOS , era tan gracioso ver a Ray asi!!

Ray se enderezo sacudiéndose la falda, y con una venita saltándole en la frente "Deja de reirte!!!!" exigió dándole un golpazo con el portafolios en la cabeza que lo tumbo derechito al suelo!

"Oh!! Takao estas bien?" Max se acerco preocupadamente a su novio caído el cual tenia ojitos de espirales y con cuidado le dio golpecitos en la mejilla "reacciona..."

Takao no se movía para nada, el pasillo estaba vació... Parecía que el golpe había sido fuerte...estaba tumbado e el suelo con sus largos cabellos azules desparramados.

Maxie se alarmó y lo sangoloteó con más fuerza "Takao despierta!!!!" lo dejo en el suelo y se acercó para ver si respiraba, sigilosamente acerco sus labios húmedos cerca de la nariz de Takao para ver si había alguna señal de aire

Takao sonrió entre dientes y rápidamente abrazo a Maxie dándole un húmedo y apasionado beso en los labios, su plan había salido a la perfección!!

Maxie se puso como tomate maduro y apenas termino el beso tomo aire, aaah!!! casi lo asfixiaba!! que clase de pulmones tenia Takao?! "Me engañaste?" pregunto aun algo incrédulo de querer creerlo

Takao se mordió el labio inferior y asintió un poco arrepentido, aunque no mucho, porque ese beso había sido grandioso!! "perdoname..."

Max se sonrojo, luego lo proceso...luego se enfado "Me engañaste!!!! y yo preocupándome por ti!!!" el rubio comenzó a cachetear a su novio con tal fuerza que daba miedo

Ray mejor dio varios pasitos atrás, mas vale prevenir que lamentar, además alguien debía estar cuerdo para cuando Takao cayera inconciente al suelo jeje. Un momento...lo decía el chico que se vestía como chica ¬¬?? aggg que mundo loco!

Takao estaba nuevamente con los ojitos como espirales mientras su cara de movía de un lado al otro, lo estaba golpeando muy fuerte!! seguro que era porque estaba con energías por la noche anterior. Takao casi babeo al recordarlo y comenzó a reir suavemente

Max lo dejo caer al suelo con ojos de espirales y medio babeando y dándose media vuelta se fue bastante molesto, eso que hizo Takao había sido una broma cruel!.

Ray le vio marcharse por el pasillo y sigilosamente se acerco a Takao que yacía en el suelo semiconsciente, totalmente golpeado, con moretones por donde quiera y las mejillas rojas de tanto trancazo, vaya...si que era resistentes!! XD.

El joven chino ahora china, le pico con el portafolios a ver si reaccionaba, además de golpeado tenia cara de perversión, algo muy raro "Es...Takao? estas conciente?"

"El me ama..."dijo casi babeando mientras intentaba moverse sin resultado alguno "auch...me duele todo"dijo suspirando recostado en el suelo

Ray sonrió afectadamente con una gotita en la frente "Es que esta vez te lo ganaste Takao..." el sonrió un par de veces más mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie, pasando un brazo de Takao por su hombro le ayudo a caminar "Mejor te llevo a la enfermería"

Takao asintió aun con una sonrisa en los labios "supongo..." dijo suspirando con corazoncitos en los ojos. Le gustaba tanto... MAXIE ERA TAN LINDO!!!!

"Gracias Ray..er...y como te fue anoche?" pregunto, algo debía haber pasado para que su amigo se hiciera travestido

"Para empezar deja de mirarme como bicho raro" el chino reprochó mirándolo de soslayo "Pues...Kai vino a dejarme a la escuela" susurro un poco bajando la cabeza, ahora que lo recordaba todo comenzó por el comentario fallido de Takao por el cual había salido corriendo la tarde anterior

Takao lo miro emocionado, había pasado algo importante para su amigo? "si? Y que paso?" pregunto interesando mientras se sonrojaba al recordar su noche con el rubiecito de hermosos ojos celeste y suave piel nivea...

"Pues...el me ayudo con mi tobillo y luego nos fuimos a dormir" concluyo, aunque ligeramente sonrojado, de ninguna forma entraría en detalles ¬¬' no con un Takao mas inconciente que conciente el cual podría salírsele todo en ese estado. "Pero ya llegamos a la enfermería" señalo al frente, al letrero que justo era donde debían llegar y con cuidado abrió la puerta para dejar a Takao en la cama.

La enfermera había salido pero no había mucho problema en encontrar algo para bajarle la hinchazón al japonés moreno, así que sin mas recorrió las estanterías hasta encontrar una pomada, algo de hielo y una pastilla, por si las dudas "Anda, tomate esto"

"Desde cuando eres enfermero?" pregunto con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba nuevamente "donde estará Maxie?"

"En clase, ya estamos retrasados" luego le saco la lengua "Y deja de quejarte que te estoy ayudando, además me imagino porque no llegaste a dormir anoche, me pregunto si Max tendrá problemas para sentarse..." la sola idea hizo a Ray echarse a reir muy alegremente

"Eh?" Takao se puso tan rojo como la cruz roja de la enfermería y desviando el rostro casi de forma frenética sudo frío "no se de q hablas"

"No?? pues tu rostro me dice lo contrario" ha! lo tenia!! un punto por Ray! "y de todos modos era obvio que iba a suceder, aunque...por Inari!! ni siquiera dejaron pasar un día!!! de inmediato a la acción!!!" Ray echo a reir nuevamente tomándose el estomago con las manos de tanta risa, pobre!!! ya dolia jajajajaja

"y Kai?" pregunto intentando parecer mas normal "te hizo mimitos anoche?"

Ray se limpio las lagrimitas de tanta risa pero no se inmuto por la pregunta "No al grado que ustedes llegaron...a decir verdad si no fuese porque nos detuvimos casi descubre que yo bueno...no soy una chica..." de una alegre sonrisa paso a un gesto triste y lleno de miedos, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, observando aquella ave pequeña que les miraba con curiosidad sobre la rama del árbol

"mm...pero lo importante es que se quieren" dijo Takao levantándose y dando una palmadita en la espalda de su amigo le sonrió con sinceridad "ya vas a ver q todo sale bien"

"Si...espero que si" Ray le sonrió para no preocupar a su amigo y tomando su portafolios se encaminaron fuera de la enfermería, conversando alegremente de otros temas, y por mas raro que pareciera, el chino realmente parecía una chica, y por cierto, muy bonita, pues en los pasillos robaba las miradas de muchos chicos q se supone eran 'muy machos'.

TBC.

------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: decidí actualizar este más rápido de lo que tenía pensado, tristemente...parece que las personas a las que les gustaba, han ido desapareciendo o no se. En fin, temo decirles que actualizare menos pronto pues he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, Mikeas sigue con el ordenador descompuesto y eso atrasa la historia.

Agradezco a quienes aún siguen la historia y sigo debiéndoles los reviews, que siento injustos responderlos sin la otra autora.

Nos vemos dentro de...tiempo indefinido. Hum...o si se llegan a juntar 175 reviews entonces juro que lo hare mas rapido.

Besos a todos y gracias.


	11. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?

**Wo Ai Ni   
**   
Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Feedback: Se agradeceria...

Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.

Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios

"..." dialogos

'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 11. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Kai suspiro suavemente mientras se sentaba sobre el capo de su convertible, sus ojos carmesí permanecían cerrados solo permitiéndose sentir la brisa que acariciaba su rostro y mecía sus hermosos y suaves cabellos bicolor...

Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino, desabrochada algunos botones en la parte del pecho, dejándolo un poco descubierto revelando la piel nívea de éste. "mm...." acaso las mujeres siempre tardaban? Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y con suavidad se aparto del cabellos del rostro.

Llevaba puestos unos anteojos oscuros los cuales lo hacían ver aun mas sexy, sus piernas largas, su piel blanca, su rostro sensual...

Ray estaba en su habitación con...un GRAN dilema...que infierno debía usar?!!!!. Él era un chico ¬¬ y se bestia como tal, pero ...que hacer con Kai creyendo que era chica, PERO DE NINGUNA FORMA USARIA UN VESTIDO!!!!!!!. Saco absolutamente todas las prendas de vestir de su armario y nada, definitivamente a este paso llegaría como Adan y Eva el problema era que...el también era Adan jejeje

"No se que usar!!!" tiro desesperado una prenda sobre la cama y maldijo para sus adentros, agg!! que dilema!! sentándose sobre la cama se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido, no iba a funcionar!!

Takao levanto una ceja "er... tengo algo de mi prima, hace unos dias me di cuenta q estaba colado en mi maleta.."dijo sudando frio, seguramente Ray se negaría a ponerse ese vestido azul marino

Ante la desesperada situación Ray tomaria cualquier opción "Enseñame que es!" eso casi fue un gruñido, el chino habia perdido la mayor parte de su paciencia y estaba mas q desesperado

Takao busco entre sus cosas y saco un hermoso vestido azul marino que seguramente a Ray le iria sobre las rodillas.

"es este" dijo pasándoselo mientras se miraba por 3864676 vez al espejo, se había esmerado mucho en su imagen pues quería estar bien para Maxie...y también para causar una buena impresión al novio del chino, el cual le había ayudado a elegir la ropa, y finalmente se habían decidido por un pantalón beige y una camisa color crema de seda, la cual hacía resaltar la piel y los ojos azules de Takao.

Ray casi se erizo en respuesta al ver...UN VESTIDO!!!!!!!! a ver, que esa no era una maldición? ¬¬....gruñendo interiormente se resigno, ok ya se había puesto vestido una vez y falda una vez...ahora...bien, no dañaría demasiado o si?...PERO ESO NO QUITABA EL HECHO DE QUE FUESE UN VESTIDO!! aunque!!! un vestido disimulaba mejor su err...bueno eso...

Ray tomo el vestido casi a regañadientas y lo observo detenidamente, era un bonito vestido, lo admitía, que en una chica encajaría perfecto...pero él NO era una chica!!! ahh condene!!! además el vestido se veia estrecho, que medida seria? "Entrare en esto?" pregunto bastante incrédulo

Takao se acerco a su amigo y desato unas cintas que tenía el vestido "se ajusta con estas cintas.." le dijo con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba, estaba nervioso...Sus cabellos largos le caían sobre los hombros y espalda, acariciando la tela suavemente

Ray suspiro pero se resigno...y bueh...todo por Kai. Se metió al baño y se cambio de ropa, tomándose el cabello en una coleta alta la cual mostraba la delicadeza del cabello oscuro colándose a través de la cintura y posándose gracil sobre sus hombros, colocándose las sandalias embonando sus pies a la perfección pues ellos eran delgados perfectamente proporcionados y solo se puso un levísimo toque de labial apenas retocando la distinción de su piel blanca con aquel sutil toque de color, pero jamás comparable a la belleza que radiaba sin necesidad de algún otro maquillaje, como chico o chica, el chino era realmente hermoso, ajusto el vestido a su cintura y las cintas de su peinado. Tomando una profunda respiración decidió salir...a ver, que decía Takao...

Takao le sonrió y le palmeo el hombro "te ves genial Ray" dijo sinceramente, es q realmente se veía bien!!! Parecía una jovencita, y muy bonita por cierto

Y max? Dónde se había metido? Disimuladamente observo al puerta de la habitación, le habría pasado algo?

Max había bajado ya donde habían quedado de verse todos, pues había olvidado q debía pasar por Takao y Ray. Razón? se encontraba algo nervioso por la cita y por conocer a quien había robado el corazón del chino que tan intocable se había visto por años en el instituto

El rubio suspiro observando que la única persona que estaba ahí era un chico..., aunque aun estaba algo dudoso si se hubiese encontrado un chico una chica, pero acercándose sigilosamente decidió saludar

"Buen dia" dijo en un tono bastante cortés

Kai bajo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos celestes del rubio "Buen día "dijo muy formal mientras se enderezaba un poco, pues estaba sentado sobre el capo de su convertible

Max repaso de pies a cabeza a aquel particular personaje, asi que ese era el famoso Kai Hiwatari?? y era quien estaba saliendo con Ray?...vaya!. El rubio sonrió tranquilamente y se acomodo sentándose también, observando a ver si de casualidad llegaban, para ser presentados porque la mirada de aquella persona era algo implacable

"Usted es uno de los amigos de Ray?" pregunto apacible mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello hacia atrás y miraba de arriba a abajo al rubio, se veía...Tierno? Rió mentalmente ante ese pensamiento, ese chico parecía pequeño y se veía que era una buena persona

"Eee...si, soy, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Max" saludo cortésmente, el rubio era muy educado, aunque Kai recordó algo impar, Ray le dijo que saldrían en cita doble, y según él quien faltaba era un amigo de Ray, o sea que...eran dos chicos?

Kai asintió "el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Hiwatari Kai" dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza haciéndole una suave reverencia, era bastante mas alto que el rubiecito...

Max sonrió girando su rostro hacia donde escucho voces y finalmente observo venir a Takao y Ray...otra vez como una chica, estaba entendiendo muchas cosas que el chino no había hablado, pues en realidad no habían tenido mucho tiempo pero...wau, Ray se veia fantástico como una chica

"Maxie! Kai!! perdon por tardar" Ray saludo alegremente, ondeaba su cabello el viento y resaltaban su figura el vestido.

Kai se levanto un poco y observando a la jovencita, la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos y le beso suavemente los labios. Sentia esos labios suaves y esos cabellos brillantes acariciarle las mejillas.

Ray se quedo sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, y mas por la mirada que Takao y Max habían plantado sobre él...y...ay! ni siquiera había dicho 'agua va!!' o algo. Beso con cuidado de forma muy breve, separándose un poco del beso que había querido decir algo así como un 'hola gusto en verte otra vez'

Sus mejillas habían tomado un leve color rosa que combinaba a la perfección con el leve color en sus labios y las sombras de sus ojos, nerviosamente retiro un poco de cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja y giro a ver a Takao y Max que aun le miraban.

"Aaa...Hola Kai" saludó luego de intentar por bastante rato articular alguna palabra "Es..ah si, te presento a Takao y Max" empujo a los otros dos frente a Kai y sonrio con dificultad, por la cara de Kai se veia que no esperaba que se tratara de dos chicos como pareja

Kai inclino levemente la cabeza "mucho gusto" dijo muy formal sin soltar la cintura de Ray chan, le sorprendió un poco ver a esos dos chicos juntos...pero...no estaba mal, o si? Si se querían...aunque bueno, no era normal..

Max sonrió afectadamente al sentir la mirada de Kai sobre ellos como si estuviese analizándolos, él ya se había presentado pero apretó la mano de Takao nerviosamente, en verdad no le gustaba que lo vieran con cara de 'ese es gay' como hacia la mayor parte de la escuela muchas veces y Kai estaba aproximándose a esa mirada por su escrutinio

Takao bajo la vista hacia la mano de Maxie y luego se aferro a ella." mi nombre es Takao, y el es Maxie. Mi novio" termino diciendo para concluir la frase.

El ruso asintió y miro de reojo a su chica, y no pudo evitar recordar al primo de ella "Ray me había hablado de sus amigos, pero nunca me había dicho que eran tan simpáticos" dijo Kai con sinceridad mientras le acomodaba el cabello a la china

Ray suspiro interiormente, UF!!, al menos Kai había aceptado al parecer la relación de sus amigos, aunque el mismo admitía que aun miraba receloso, sin embargo...bueno, era un avance, ahora seria ver como se desenvolvía en toda la cita. Jugando con la mano de Kai que intentaba despeinarlo, Ray lucho mientras reía por detenerle

"Ey ey basta!! me tarde mas de media hora en arreglar mi cabello" le saco la lengua una vez que logro detener aquella mano que constantemente se aferro por despeinarle, eh! gane! ja!...errm, disculpas.

El ruso la miro a los ojos, con los suyos carmesí y noto rápidamente el sonrojo de la jovencita" mm...asi es mas salvaje" dijo guiñándole un ojo y luego volteo a ver a los amigos de Ray, realmente eran callados o era otra cosa?

Max se tenso cuando vio los ojos nuevamente sobre él, no era alguien q se distinguiera por ser realmente muy extrovertido y por alguna causa esa mirada tan fuerte que tenia Kai le hacia de cierto modo intimidarse. "Creo que...mejor nos vamos no?" volteo a ver a Takao nerviosamente, vaya, su mano ya estaba sudando!

Takao le sonrió y besándole la mejilla asinti" eh... y dónde vamos?" pregunto con signitos de pregunta en su cabecita azul

Ah! buen punto...donde demonios irian?. Ray comenzó a procesar, que idiota nunca pensó a donde irían!! y ahora? improvisar no era lo suyo! "Pues vamos a..." se detuvo de nuevo, a donde! vamos Ray tienes neuronas piensa!!................malditas neuronas se quedaron dormidas seguro!

"Ey chicos!!!" a lo lejos escucharon una voz, oh no podia ser....

Maxie giro la mirada y se puso mas pálido que el blanco de su camisa, jalando la mano de Takao y señalando con la mirada a quien venia corriendo justo alli, alli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai desvió la mirada y observo aquella silueta acercarse, sus ojos se afilaron....Quién diablos era esa?

Aquella persona llego corriendo y cansadamente se paro justo frente a ellos, mirando de reojo a los presentes, el pálido de Takao, el casi desmayo de Maxie y...Ray? O.o

"Ray?" pregunto levantando una ceja sin comprender? a ver, desde cuando este era trasvesti?...un momento...desde cuando era gay! OO

"S....s.........Sa........S....Sali...ma?" Ray pobre apenas pudo tartamudear las palabras, su impresión era demasiada para hablar con normalidad o al menos sin ladrar palabras, de hecho, el estaba a punto de desmayarse diez veces mas rápido que Maxie, y si eso seguía asi, se aventaría a la calle a ver si de casualidad un trailer pasaba y lo arrollaba

Kai tomo la mano de la chica y noto su nerviosismo, por que la ponía asi?"Nos presentas?" Pregunto fríamente mientras sus ojos observaban de arriba a abajo a la chica.

Ray sintio que todo su mundo dio un vuelco completo y de hecho vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, eso quería decir que se iba a morir? ay por Inari!!!

Giro a ver a Kai y casi con desesperación soltó su mano, apartándose, como si estuviese cometiendo un crimen que tendría como ultimo fin ser incinerado, por no decir otros castigos mas crueles.

Intentando tranquilizarse por todos los medios se dio cuenta que la pobre Salima no comprendía nada en absoluto, de hecho le estaba mirando como pidiendo una explicación

"Ella...ella es Salima..." expreso con muchísima dificultad Ray señalando a la muchacha pelirroja de ojos azulados que se conservaba extrañada de todo aquel teatro, además de las miradas aterradas, momentito, ella no daba miedo, que recordara claro

"Kai Hiwatari" dijo secamente

Salima abrio los ojos sobremanera sin comprender, Kai?...el Kai con quien se había comunicado por tanto tiempo por msn?...no, imposible, ese no podía ser, sobre todo porque...no podía conocer a Ray, o si?, y Ray no podría haber jugado de esa forma, verdad?

"Mucho gusto..." sin saber porque razón ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no quería pensar esas cosas, de hecho ahora no quería pensar "...Kai?"

El chico asintió en silencio, su rostro pálido, sus ojos afilados y sus labios sellados con llave. Algo era muy extraño, acaso ella chica lo conocía? "ese es mi nombre" dijo con frialdad antes de dirigirle una mirada confundida a Ray

"Usted...no es Kai...es...solo dígame algo, usa el nick de dranzer y su correo es Kaidranzer?" no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de esa respuesta

Kai se puso aun mas palido de lo normal "soy yo" dijo un poco perturbado, cómo lo sabía ella? Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Por qué Ray tenía esa cara?!

Salima se puso pálida y rápidamente clavo la mirada en Ray...el no había...no podía haber hecho...imposible!! Ray no era asi pero entonces...entonces que?...Ladeo la cabeza intentando buscar una explicación para todo ello, y Ray vestido de chica...

"Salima..." esa palabra salio mas como un lamento que otra cosa departe de los labios del rubio, que por un lado entendía a Ray y por otro entendía bien la reacción de la chica, es decir, que podía hacer el?

Takao pensó rápido, sus neuronas estaban a mil "claro!! Que no sabías que había llegado ella ya de Europa?" Preguntó Takao a Ray mirándolo fijamente, asi podría dar la explicación q ellos siendo amigos habían hablado por teléfono

Salima giro a verlo, cada vez mas confundida que antes, estaban jugando con ella o que?!

"Salima" suspiro, debia decir algo y sabia que ahora lo haría, pero...perdería la amistad de su amiga "bueno...Kai, ella es Salima, la chica con la que hablabas por msn" concluyo, no queriendo voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos, no podía!

Kai se quedo estático, estaba procesando lo que Ray le había dicho.... Entonces le había mentido? Lo había engañado? Algo en su pecho dolio..."entonces quien sos vos?" pregunto observándola fijamente con sus ojos carmesí llenos de confusión, frustración...y dolor

TBC.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Nuevamente gracias por los reviews...175, y exactos, que increíble ¬¬ pero bueh...no esta muy largo el capitulo, no es culpa mia, Mikeas sigue con el ordenador descompuesto y esto dificulta actualizar pronto, agreguenle que estoy terminando mi tesis, espero que sean comprensivos con los otros fics tambien, gracias por el apoyo y no dejen de escribir, que interrogante capitulo!.

Besos y gracias a todos...en 200, continuo...perdon!!!


	12. Cambio de Actitud

Wo Ai Ni 

Serie: Beyblade Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Feedback: Se agradeceria.

Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.

Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios "..." dialogos '....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 12. Cambio de actitud

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Takao abrio los ojos mas de lo normal, apartandose de entre Salima y Kai, se acerco en silencio a Max y lo miro con desesperacion

"Kai no malentiendas!!!" Ray corrigió rapidamente, se lo habia dicho antes!! "Cuando saliste conmigo creyendo que yo era Salima, luego de eso has hablado conmigo...recuerdas..." bajito, su alma pendía de un hilo muy fino "Ella, es Neko girl..." susurro con un dejo de dolor en sus palabras, de hecho Salima tenia mucho mas derecho que él en esto...ademas le estaba mirando horrible

El pobre ruso cada vez entendía menos, Acaso eso era un mundo paralelo o algo asi??? Sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo pero luego los cerro, iba a esperar una explicación... Sus manos temblaron ligeramente y rapidamente las metio en sus bolsillos, ocultandolas

"Ray...tu...tu saliste con Kai..." Salima intentaba entender en vano, moviendo su cabeza, pero...espere, finalmente algo vino "...la obra, Kai dijo que quizas vendria entonces...entonces tu saliste con él cuando...EL CREIA QUE ERA YO!!!" la chica salto atras en susto, eso queria decir que Ray, por eso se comportaba tan extraño! y y...pero...pero ella! Por Inari ella estaba enamorada de Kai…y Ray...que estaba pasando!!

"El creia!! pero yo le explique que yo no era tu!!! Kai!!!" Ray casi lloro, todo aquello estaba mal…muy mal.

"No le grites" fue lo unico que dijo Kai, mientras observaba a la pelirroja que parecía estar atacando a su novia "ella es mi novia" dijo del mismo modo que antes, solo que con suavidad se aparto el cabello del rostro

"No es cierto..." Salima observo a Ray, su amigo, CONFIO EN EL!!! Y LA HABIA TRAICIONADO!!! "COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO RAY!!! TE ODIO!!!!!!!!!!" gritando esto no dio tiempo a que el chino o alguien le respondiera, al chica salio corriendo

Kai levanto una ceja al ver ese teatro, había algo que se le estaba escapando o eso realmente no tenía sentido? Miro de reojo a Ray y luego le tomo la mano, la suya aun temblaba.."no entiendo que pasa"

"Yo...Kai..." Ray tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabia si abrazar a Kai por lo mal que se sentía o salir corriendo por aquella mirada tan fria que Kai le estaba dando...se sentia terrible! y con razon, habia traicionado a su amiga, de sus mejores amigas, sabiendo que estaba enamorada de Kai y lo peor...él se habia enamorado de la misma persona, Ray comenzo a llorar silenciosamente bajando la cabeza

Maxie se tapo los labios con una mano y bajando la cabeza giro la mriada a otro lado, lloraba silenciosamente, tanto habia pasado en tan poco tiempo...Ray y Salima que seimpre habian sido tan buenos amigos y ahora...ahora esto..todo por culpa de un amor...y supuestamente amar es lo mas hermoso...vaya...

"Ray?" Kai se acerco a ella y la acurruco entre sus brazos, abrazandola de forma suave y paternal. Le partía el alma verla llorar de ese modo...Se parecía tanto a su primo, hasta la forma de llorar, los suspiros ahogados..." tranquila..." dijo sobre su oido mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Ray se tenso al principio pero se sentia tan mal...dejo que Kai le ayudara con aquella carga que ahora llevaba abrazando certeramente su interior y llenandolo de una tristeza profunda, habia perdido a Salima...su dulce amiga, la que tanto tiempo habia querido, la que tanto le habia ayudado, de las unicas personas por quien el hubiera metido las manos al fuego y...la habia traicionado. Habia un sentimiento peor?...si, perder a Kai. La sola idea le destrozaba, y solo provocaba mas llanto, odiaba aquello, se odiaba a si mismo ahora mas que nunca...

Takao abrazo con fuerza a Maxie, comprendía lo que el rubio sentía pues el tambien lo sentía.."tranquilo Maxie..."dijo sobre el oido del oji-celeste

Kai separo un poco a Ray y la miro a los ojos con ternura, no sabía bien por que pero sentía que había tanto dolor en esos ojitos, en esas lagrimitas.." por favor... " suplico acariciandole las mejillas para luego secarle los ojitos

Ray no podia dejar de llorar, aunque intentaba, era en balde, sus labios temblaron, queria decirlo, tenia tanto miedo.. "Kowai...Kai..." las lágrimas cristalinas abandonaron sus ojos por sus mejillas blancas, marcando senderos del dolor que sentia ahora

"estoy contigo.."dijo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, secandolas una y otra vez. Sus ojos carmesi intentaban contener la furia que sentía, por que esa chica le decía esas cosas a su novia?

Ray apretó los puños con fuerza aferrado a la camisa de Kai y con toda su resolución se obligó a dejar de llorar, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que pudo contener todas las lágrimas que ahora se detuvieron, pero que seguirían ahí, de alguna forma, atormentandolo desde lo sucedido

"Gracias..." suspiro pero no podia verlo a los ojos, aun se sentia mal, y aun tenia verguenza por todo el mal que habia hecho

Kai se mordio el labio inferior y acariciandole la mejilla a Ray le sonrio "mm... ya es la hora de comer...Podríamos ir a un restaurant y luego a pasear, qué opinas?" pregunto casi con esperanza, deseaba verla bien, sonriente...

Ray se obligó a sonreir, no queria decepcionar a Kai, no mas de lo que seguramente ya lo habia hecho, esa sola idea hizo su corazón punzar en un dolor que el apenas estaba conociendo...apenas. "Me encantaría...chicos?" giro a ver a Takao y Max, aunque ellos claramente se dieron cuenta de como el chino estaba ocultando su dolor por todos los medios posibles

Max lo entendio bien, asi que decidio apoyarlo, por ahora parecía ser la unica salida...ademas, a Ray le haria bien disfrutar el día, quizas lo ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas y a considerar aquello que sentia por Kai...para decirle la verdad. "A mi me parece bien" aclaro un poco su voz el rubio

Takao asintio " aparte es un día hermoso..."dijo mirando el cielo celeste y el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas.

Kai asintio y separandose un poco de Ray, le abrio la puerta, luego haciendo lo mismo con los amigos de ella...

Ray entro el auto arreglandose un poco el cabello y colocandose el cinturon, recordaba bien el olor de ese auto, y de hecho..olía a Kai

Kai encendió el auto, rapidamente una musica extraña para los demas comenzo a sonar. Musica rusa para ser precisos.. El ruso se sonrojo ligeramente y acerco su mano al boton del equipo de audio del auto, para sacar la musica...

Ray sonrio recordando que Kai era Ruso...y uno muy atractivo por cierto. La sola idea de estar pensando eso le hizo esbozar una suave sonrisa mientras un ligero sonrojo corrió por sus mejillas, giró la mirada a la ventanilla observando pasar a las personas, la mayoría iban en parejas o grupos, casi nadie iba solo o sola...el recordaba bien que muchas veces salio solo, la verdad es q nunca le habia importado y parecia que ahora era capaz de notarlo, de hecho ahora era capaz de notar muchas cosas que antes, ni siquiera habria tomado en cuenta.

Maxie se recargo en el hombro de Takao bostezando ligeramente y acomodandose con una especie de ronroneo, cerrando sus ceruleos ojos

Takao se sonrojo ligeramente y con suavidad paso su brazo por la nuca del rubio acercandolo un poquito mas hacia si mientras lo miraba de reojo, realmente lo amaba mucho...

Kai vio sonreir a Ray y el tambien sonrio " te quiero.." dijo pasando su mano sobre una de las de ella, la cual estaba aferrada al asiento

Ray se sonrojo, observo por un momento el perfil de Kai...era tan describirlo?...cerró un poco sus ojos y una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, recargandose sobre el asiento conservo sus ojos cerrados, el contacto de la mano de Kai sobre la suya y de su piel le daban una tranquilidad únicas, pero aún...aún tenia ese miedo...le perdería?

El ruso tomo la mano de la chica y le sonrio suavemente mientras se detenía en el semasforo. "tiene ganas de comer algun tipo de comida en especial?"

Al escuchar aquella palabra magica, los ojitos azules de Takao brillaron con intensidad... . pero le había prometido a Maxie q comería como ser humano,...

Ray sonrio bastante al imaginar la cara que seguro llevaría Takao, por Inari ese era un gloton!! cualquier cosa le vendria bien mientras fuera comida. Luego de borrar su pensamiento por un breve momento penso, que podrian comer?. "Podría ser algo de comida Latinoamericana, ya que estamos en Japón y Asia, cambiemos un poco de tactica, os parece?" pregunto sonriendo medio girando a ver a Takao

Takao sonrio un poco nervioso"por mi esta bien "dijo mirando a Maxie que permanecía con los ojitos cerrados "y supongo que por el también"

Kai asintio "conozco un restaurante muy bueno por la zona costera" dijo doblando en el semasforo

Ray sonrio, comenzo a jugar con un poco del cabello de la coleta enredandolo en sus dedos varias veces, mordiendo de vez en vez la punta de aquella larga cascada oscura, quizás luego de comer podrían ir a la cascada o a la playa…

El de cabellos bicolor miro de reojo nuevamente aquel rostro angelicar, Ray realmente era hermosa y sobre todo, tierna. Sus labios, sus ojitos ambar, sus mejillas casi siempre levemente sonrojadas

Ray giró su mirada cuando finalmente diviso el restaurant o el que creyó era que habia mencionado Kai, Maxie se habia quedado dormido en el hombro de Takao, otra noche activa?! cielos! cuando el rubio no se pudiera ni sentar...entonces estaria preocupandose

Takao miro a Ray y sonrio un poco nervioso, seguramente estaría sacando deducciones

Kai estaciono el auto y luego que todos bajaron presiono el boton de la alarma. "por suerte no hay mucha gente" dijo abriendole la puerta a Ray y a los demas para que pasen, y luego paso el

Takao miraba de reojo a Maxie y se sonrojaba sin control, siempre cuando recien despertaba tenia sus mejillas sonrojaditas y su cabello un poco revuelto . era precioso

Max bostezo perezosamente abriendo con discrecion su boca mientras la tapaba con una mano para no ser tan obvio, lo cierto era que si tenia algo de sueño, y el nerviosismo de conocer a Kai se le habia pasado luego de toda esa escena, se tallo ligeramente sus ojos azules y tomando la mano de Takao se encaminaron, al menos a él no le importaba q lo viesen de la mano con su novio

Ray se arreglo un poco el vestido, como era que las chicas usaban esas cosas?!, uff el hubiese preferido un pantalon pero en vista de la situacion...nerviosamente reviso su maquillaje, y no era compulsivo . Camino junto a Kai mientras entraban al restaurante, aun intrigado por la carta

Takao sintio el aroma invadir sus sentidos, seguramente sería delicioso!!! Un ruidito extraño salio de su pasita y se sonrojo mirando a Maxie con cada de inocente. No había podido evitarlo.

Kai se acerco al mozo el cual rapidamente les dio la mejor mesa, en la parte privada del lugar. Separando la silla de la mesa, espero que Ray se acomodase y luego la acerco.

Ray se sonrojo un poco acomodandose en la silla que Kai habia elegido para el, aparte de todo con siempre fue buen mozo...y no con cualquiera, al parecer solo con él.

Max se sento al lado de Takao, no tenia demasiada hambre pero conociendo a su novio se comeria lo que él no se iba a comer, asi que pediria lo suficiente para llenar ambos estomagos y eso seria..bastante

Kai se sento junto a Ray y le sonrio con ternura mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella, la cual se apoyaba sobre la mesa "que desean de tomar?" pregunto con voz suave, cuando Ray estaba con el todo era diferente

"Un té de manzana" el rubio pidio al mesero que ya esperaba la orden, aunque tenia cierta reserva al pensar que pediria Takao solo de beber...

"Un té de limon para mi" pidio el chino, sonriendo con discreción, estaba nervioso, siempre que estaba al lado de Kai era de esa forma...y mas por la manera tan cariñosa como solia ser

Takao miro de reojo a Maxie, no lo haría pasar vergüenza "un te de jazmin para mi" dijo muy bajito

Y Kai pidio un Te verde, era su preferido.

"y de entrada?" pregunto el mozo observando aquellas parejas

"Unos panesillos con queso para mi" pidio Maxie

"Lo mismo para mi" sonrio el chino

Takao volvio a mirar hacia todos lados "unos panesillos de cebolla y unos de queso" dijo mirando de reojo a Maxie, estaba siento discreto O.O lo que hacia por amor...

Kai miro al mozo " arrolladitos primavera" dijo suavemente. Los arrolladitos primavera eran arrolladitos fritos, rellenos con verdura y otros con carne

El mozo tomo la orden y luego se alejo rapidamente, trayendo luego lo que habían pedido. Sirvio las cosas en la mesa y como llego, se alejo. Le tenía miedo al joven Hiwatari, al igual q muchos otros

Kai sonrio y le beso la mejilla a Ray "espero que te guste" dijo bajito sobre el oido del morocho

Takao le tomo la mano a Maxie y la acaricio con extremo cuidado, sentir asi al rubio era algo que le gustaba. Verlo sonreir era su mayor gratificacion

Ray sonrio ligeramente, vaya...Kai era muy cariñoso con él, eso realmente le gustaba. Tomo el panesillo y comenzo a comerlo, sabia muy bien, era de ese queso derretido y tenia ajonjolí, pero le daba curiosidad probar una de esas cosas que habia pedido Kai.

Max comia con mucha propiedad de hecho apenas comio, pasando su plato luego a Takao pues vio su cara de hambre que por querer guardar compustura se estaba midiendo demasiado

Takao se mordio el labio inferior y luego le sonrio al rubio, lo conocía tan bien... "no, come tu..."dijo pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla palida de Max

Kai observo a la chica comer con gusto "queres provar?" le pregunto mirandola a los ojos por esa curiosidad felina que parecia tener sobre su comida "son muy ricos" dijo pinchando un poquito.

Ray sonrió y aceptó gustoso…bien, el dia podia mejorar…aunque ahora el recuerdo de Salima no queria traerlo de vuelta. Pero estaba ahí, al igual que su mentira.

TBC

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: eh hola!! (medio siglo…ya ya) bien, he aquí otro capitulo, admito que el final de este esta algo…bien, esta espantoso , pero Mikeas sigue con el ordenador descompuesto (ni fecha para cuando) y habia perdido una parte del fic, bueno fue un problema. En fin, tambien hemos tenido diferencias y digamos que…que…no les cuento haha. Les cuento que otra vez no puedo contestar los reviews pero se agradecen de verdad y respecto a la duda que quedo entre si Kai ya sabia que Ray no era Salima tienen razon, solo que a Mikeas se le cruzaron los cables, gomen.

Pero ya esta, lo que viene esta mas interesante, disculpen el retraso…viene la entrega de mi tesis completita, y mucho trabajo para el final, pero no me perdere, bien, no tanto.

Saludos, y ya saben… 226? Ya ya ya!!! Lo siento sigh.


	13. Un Paseo lleno de Revelaciones

**Wo Ai Ni  
**  
Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Feedback: Se agradeceria...

Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.

Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios

"..." dialogos

'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Parte 13. Un paseo lleno de revelaciones.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Encontrarse cerca del ruso siempre le traía un sentimiento cálido, incluso ahora que parecía algo ausente de la conversación que sostenían los tres amigos…amiga…amigos, bueno, lo que sean.

Kai se habia concentrado totalmente en comer el postre que le habian llevado, una combinación de queso crema con frutillas y chocolate, inusual pero delicioso de la cual de ocasión en ocasión, la/el neko chino/a (confundidos? que va) picaba con aquel palito de madera que le habian llevado.

Cerca de la mesa donde se encontraban, dos pares de ojos les observaban, la desconfianza plagaba aquellos ojos azules que afilados, parecían demasiado atentos a las acciones ajenas, mientras que el otro, ligeramente mas discreto, no podía mas que soltar risitas por la reacción de su compañero.

"Así que Hiwatari se consiguió novia" y aquella era una mención puramente sardónica, representada en sus labios sátiros donde la palabra parecía quedarse corta.

"Tendremos que informarlo…" la declaración vino por parte de su compañero que parecía no más que odiando la situación pero con 'profesionalismo'

"Por supuesto, le encantará saberlo" la discreta cámara que llevaba entre sus ropas era capaz de captar las escenas más extrañas del frio ruso, un lado que hasta ahora era desconocido

"Vamonos" aunque él continuaba pareciendo más que exasperado

"Te causa rabia no? Como me das gracia…y lástima" el aire lascivo abandonaba sus labios cual veneno de víbora, y lo mejor era que le agradaba ser de esa forma

"Cierra la boca" para aquel momento ambos salían del lugar, uno bastante enfadado y contrariado mas el otro diversión y burla de la situación, disfrutaría eso…claro que lo haría.

La comida para el grupo había concluido, todo corriendo por cuenta del empresario Hiwatari, muy a pesar de que los otros chicos intentaron pagar al menos lo suyo.

Salieron del restaurant para subir al auto, discutiendo a donde deberían ir ahora, era un muy bonito día a pesar de los contratiempos, uno para disfrutarse.

"La playa" el ruso había abandonado su mutismo luego de escuchar a los tres pasajeros de su auto discutir el siguiente lugar a visitar

"De acuerdo, me parece bien" el chino por demás estaba conforme con la situación, con el cinturón abrochado el cual repasaría varias veces con sus manos. La playa era un lugar bonito, mas cuando no habia nadie y en esas epocas seguramente no lo habría.

"Tambien estamos de acuerdo" dijo el nipón retirando sus cabellos azules fuera de sus ojos y abrazando a su rubio, Maxie era tan blandito!

Kai condujo por la avenida principal para luego orillarse rumbo a la zona costera, a la cual llegaron en poco tiempo, la epoca no permitía muchas personas, y como lo sabían el ruso no era alguien que frecuentara lugares con muchas personas, así que siempre reservaría lugares muy exclusivos. Estaciono el auto cerca de una palapa para luego bajar junto con los demás.

"Kawaii nee…" el chino a pesar de haber visto varias veces el mar no dejaba de sorprenderse, el hermoso color azul parecía dilatar sus pupilas dandole una tonalidad extrañamente vivácea, le gustaba sentir el arena bajo sus pies, escuchar las aves a lo lejos, eh! Como esa que iba ahí y que se estrello contra el!!...acantilado?...ok, escena no apta para menores.

"Pobre" Takao frunció el entrecejo al ver al ave caerse al agua y estrellarse contra…mas piedras, de paso le tapo los ojos a Maxie, era muy inocente para ver muerte "nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta"

"Claro, nos encontramos aquí luego del atardecer" una vez que quedaron el rubio y el nipón se alejaron por la playa.

"Vamos" Kai acercó a Ray donde el agua fría del mar hacía espuma contra el arena, para que pudiese meter sus piecesitos.

El neko asintió más que complacido, eso de ser chica no era tan malo…ey momento!! ¬¬ claro que era malo, era malisimo!!! El era un niño!!...vestido de niña…pero un niño al fin y al cabo!!. El agua toco sus pies dandole una onda de calosfrios que le recorrió la columna y por la cual tembló.

"Tienes frio?" el ruso colocó sus manos en los hombros de Ray despejandole el cabello del cuello, era tan suave…

"Solo de primer momento, gracias Kai" dedicándole una linda sonrisa para luego entrar mas de lleno al agua, apenas estaba levantandose las odiosas naguas ¬¬… cuando sintió varias gotas venirsele encima mojándole el vestido, luego de que lo había cuidado!!

Kai esbozó una media sonrisa a lo que acababa de hacer, habia tomado desprevenida a Ray para luego salpicarla con las manos.

"Yo no fui" declaró, pero la mentira se notaba muy bien, el no era bueno para eso

"Kai… " ¬¬# …ah no, eso si que no, esa cara de inocencia no lo convencía en nada!, aunque Kai haciendo ese tipo de bromas era MUY inusual, el vestido ya estaba mojado, que mas daba?!! "ahora vas a ver!!" y con la amenaza comenzó a lanzarle agua de igual forma.

Kai se cubrió con ambas manos al frente, aunque no se reía al menos se sentía alegre, se acercó a ella tomándola suavemente por la cintura para que no pudiera continuar arrojándole agua.

"Kai?..." lo estaba…abrazando? Tan cálidamente, tan dulce, colocando su rostro cerca de su cuello, muy sensible por cierto. Sentía la respiración del ruso en su cuello y podía disfrutarla, pero…la cercanía iba a despertar al amigo que el vestido disimulaba, uh, detalle…el agua iba a pegar el vestido a su cuerpo!! Por Inari!! Tenia que salir de ahí!! "entendí bien" sonrió afectadamente, girándose para besarle con discreción…fugaz pero tierno, antes de invitarle a regresar a la orilla. Se habia salvado!! Otra vez.

Ver caer el atardecer era realmente un espectáculo. La forma en como los colores teñían el lienzo sagrado del cual solo uno puede ser el pintor de tan exquisita obra…la brocha paseaba en aquel instante volviendo lo que fuese el azulado cielo ahora en cálidos colores amarillos…lentamente pasando a una acuarela naranja difuminada para finalizar con un rojizo en pequeñas cintas alrededor…el agua reflejaba cada color existente en la cúpula celeste...

"Es muy hermoso…" las palabras del neko que ahora permanecía sentado sobre la orilla, jugando con sus pies la arena al tiempo que su mirada queria perderse en aquella calidez, no recordar lo que estaba mal, ni en el presente, ni en el pasado.

"Si" Kai afirmó friamente, poniendo atención al espectáculo del cielo, definiendo los colores sistemáticamente dentro de su cabeza, a veces era algo inevitable.

La mirada ambarina paseó de soslayo al dueño de aquella voz varonil, posándose con un gesto aletargado en la magia de aquellos ojos rojizos que captaban la sutil belleza en cada detalle del paisaje. El quería saber más…en realidad, no sabía nada de Kai. Y en ocasiones la discreción no era su mejor cualidad, al fin y al cabo era un gato, y los gatos son curiosos.

"Kai?..." aunque habia cierto dejo de temor en su voz, y como no? Nunca habia sido voluntario del ruso contarle algo acerca de su persona.

"Mm?" el ruso volteó a verle confundido porque veía un poco de recelo en la mirada de la china, sin embargo la tomo por los hombros, jalandola un poco hacia si para que pudiese acercarla.

Ray suspiro en respuesta, recargandose sobre el pecho de aquel muchacho que le habia conquistado...en tan breve tiempo...que incluso daba miedo. "...Kai..." enderezandose clavo la vista en sus ojos rojizos "...en realidad se muy poco de ?..." fue una pregunta muy tentativa, algo timida

Los labios del ruso se abrieron intentando decir algo, mas simplemente miro aquellos ojos ambar "no hay mucho que contar...que es lo que deseas saber Ray?" le pregunto mientras acercaba sus labios a la mejilla de la chica

"Todo..." en la simpleza de una palabra existe deseo implícito, en la simpleza de una palabra se esconde todo un signficado, y esa es la que habia utilizado Ray. Lentamente fue recostando a Kai sobre la arena para luego recargarse en su pecho, se sentia tan bien asi... "...tu pasado...por ejemplo..."

Kai suspiro suavemente y abrazo por la cintura a la hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros "bueno... vivi mi infancia en Rusia, con mi abuelo...y mi madre, ella murio cuando yo tenía 10 años..." dijo muy bajito "siempre estube solo, estudiando para algun dia poder manejar las posesiones de mi familia.."

"Vi en una rebista que eres un famoso empresario..." se acomodo un poco mas en su pecho, aspirando el dulce olor varonil de Kai, tan extraño...que gustara de un chico, aun no le cabia bien en la cabeza "Eres....muy concreto cuando cuentas de ti..."

El ruso sudo frío "si, soy empresario...y las revistas siempre me acosan, pero es por dinero...No soy nada del otro mundo" dijo acariciando los cabellos negros" Soy hijo único, bueno...ahora lo soy, tenía un hermano mayor pero desapareció...dicen que lo secuestraron y luego lo mataron..." los ojos rojizos intentaban mantenerse frios

Ray sintio su corazon encoger un poco ante esas palabras...por una parte el dolor de Kai, por otra parte estaba confiando en él...y él...aun seguia sumido en su mentira. Subio su mano endereandose ligeramente para poder mirarle a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla blanca con ternura, delineando aquellas marcas azules en su rostro "...entiendo...Kai..." susurro muy despacio

"yo solo me tengo a mi mismo...y ahora te tengo a ti" dijo pasando sus manos por la espalda pequeña de la chica. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ray y sonrio un poco mientras se levantaba un poco hasta apoyar sus labios con los de ella

Ray cerro sus ojos al contacto de aquel beso cerrarse sobre sus labios, cuidadoso de no caer completamente sobre el cuerpo de Kai, aun no podia decirle...aun no...Sumido en aquel beso y la friccion suave y dulce de los labios frios, apenas podia creer que aun con todo ello le brindaran una calidez unica, que jamas habia sentido...sabia que le amaba, sabia que daria todo por él...ahora lo sabia, con la punta de sus dedos acaricio delineando las pequeñas marcas azules de sus mejilla, apenas haciendo contacto con la piel y el cuello de piel suave, entre abriendo sus labios hasta dejar a Kai volver a sumergirse en el calor de su boca, probar sus sabor, deleitar su gusto...

Kai se sorprendio al notar como Ray le abria paso y sonriendo un poco introdujo su lengua en la boca calida de la chica, sintiendo el sabor de ella mezclarse con el suyo. "mm..."dijo aferrandose aun mas a ella. Cerro los ojos un poco mas fuerte, entregandose en esa caricia tan intima y personal.

------

-nadie nunca te va a querer a vos-decía el viejo de cabellos blancos mientras acariciaba el cuerpo juvenil de su querido nieto

- no me interesa... No necesito que nadie me quiera- decia mientras esquivaba la mirada de su abuelo, le daba asco...pero no podía evitarlo, le faltaban 3 años para cumplir 18....solo tres años mas..

Las manos arrugadas y asperas le acariciaban el pecho suave, mientras con fuerza cerraba las piernas intentando inutilmente resisirse..

-----

- Dejame...dejame en paz!!

Ray se separo bruscamente del beso mirandole...no podia entender...Kai habia dicho...habia dicho....

Kai sin percatarse, su recuerdo habia venido con tal fuerza a su cabeza que practicamente habia gritado las ultimas palabras sobre el rostro de Ray retirándolo de él con fuerza

Los grandes ojos ambarinos le miraban, expectante, pero habia un dolor marcado en ellos, un profundo dolor "...yo...yo no..." no alcanzaba a decir nada, no podia decir nada!...que habia sido?...molestaba a Kai...él no...él no....

"Yo...lo siento" dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas "solo fue..un recuerdo... por favor, perdoname..." decía mientras escondía el rostro de la mirada de la jovencita

"Kai..." los ojos del chino estaban llenos de lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por sus ojos...pero no podia, ver a aquellos ojos carmesí expresar un dolor que al parecer llevaba años escondido dentro de su pecho...Ray quiso entender, el quiso de verdad. "Kai...." hincado en la arena extendió sus brazos lentamente, una mezcla de dolor y comprensión, hasta alcanzar a Kai que habia estado ligeramente sentado, hasta alcanzar a atraer aquel cuerpo que ahora se veia vulnerable ante él, ante sus ojos, expresando un llanto que se le habia negado por muchos años. Ray acunó a Kai sobre su pecho, escondiendo el rostro del muchacho entre sus brazos, intentando de alguna forma reconfortarle, llevando una de sus manos hacia el cabello azulado que acaricio con suavidad "...llora...Kai..." fue lo unico capaz de decir, no era muy bueno para consolar personas, quizas no tenia las palabras adecuadas, solo espero...que un abrazo, su silencio...y el calor que podia darle...al menos bastara para darle la confianza de que él estaba ahi...

Kai se aferro con fuerza a Ray y lloro en silencio, mientras sentía como su corazon se rompía en mil partes..."te necesito.." dijo muy bajito, apoyando el rostro en el hombro de la chica

"Kai....estoy aqui..." abrazandole con mas fuerza dejo que llorara, todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que necesitara, quizas algun dia Kai le contaria eso por lo cual sufria tanto...quizas...sabria mas de Kai...por ahora...era suficiente para él, habia abierto una puerta en el chico frio que jamas penso abrir...

Continuo acariciando el cabello azulado con calma, hasta sentir a Kai calmarse lentamente, perdio la nocion del tiempo, esa se habia vuelto nada, ahora solo se encontraba deslizando sus dedos mansamente por las cuerdas azules, observando el horizonte...el hermoso horizonte...el atardecer... "...Te sientes mejor?..." susurro bajito

Kai asintio suavemente "gracias..." susurro realmente emocionado, mientras se aferraba a los labios de la chica, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella, acariciandolos suavemente

Ray se limito a darle pequeños besos en los labios hasta darle una tierna sorisa, despejando las ultimas lagrimas que habian quedado asomadas en aquellos ojos carmesí "...Fue un buen dia...no? Kai?" expreso con una sonrisa muy neko

El ruso movio la cabeza, afirmando y luego paso una mano por los cabellos azabache "aun no ha terminado el día..."

Aun no? uhh faltaba?! pues que tendria en mente el ruso? "No??" la expresion que hizo fue la de un gatito curioso, tan neko! "Que otra cosa piensas que haremos?"

Kai sonrio "claro que no ha terminado... vendras a mi casa no?" pregunto esperanzado

Ray se erizo como gato frente a un canino que tiene ganas de comerselo "Ah?!!!!!" luego se calmo 'calmate baka!!' "ahhhh?.....ahh!!....aaaa...." el estaba empezando a actuar como idiota...otra vez "...aaaaa.....aahh!....je" a ver, replanteando, cuantas 'a' habian sido? ¬¬' "....yo pense que bromeabas" genial!! Ray era muy bueno para los pretextos estúpidos ¬¬

"nunca bromearía con eso, no me gusta ilusionarme...sin razon "dijo pasando una mano por la espalda de la chica

"Ilusionarte...lo que?" bien, no es que Ray fuera lento lo juro!! es que...en situaciones asi uno puede hacerse el idiota para safarse del lio "por cierto, donde estan Takao y Max?" una buena forma de cambiar el tema, ademas no sabia donde estaban, de hecho..se perdieron casi desde que llegaron a la playa, porque seria?

"ilusionarme de tenerte conmigo una noche..."contesto mirandola seriamente mientras le acariciaba los hombros suavemente

"Te...te...tenerme...una noche...ahh...uh...de visita, cierto?" trago con fuerza, sus ojos se habian puesto aun mas felinos de lo que ya eran, y uno de sus colmillitos salia a relucir por encima de sus labios, cielos! nervios!

"Claro..."dijo mordiendose el labio inferior y pasando las manos por la espalda pequeña, la acaricio suavemente, intentando relajar a la jovencita

"Ah uh...pues...em...y mis cosas?! no puedo ir a tu casa sin mis cosas, verdad?" donde demonios estaban Takao y Max!!!!! el necesitaba ayuda!!!

Kai le acaricio la mejilla "podemos ir a comprarte ropa para hoy y mañana..." dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la miraba a los ojos. No deseaba separarse de ella

"Ah si!!...ee..que practico!!" vamos Ray piensa!! tenes neuronas! "Pero...sentiria q me aprovecho de ti si hiciera eso Kai" aunque lo cierto era que no sabia que haria si el NO tenia ropa de chica ¬¬ y por Inari como iba a tenerla!

"No te aprovechas..solo es un regalo" dijo levantandose un poco, acariciando las manos palidas de Ray. "acaso no quieres vernir? pense en cocinar yo..."

"Cocinaras?" ese era un fantastico detalle que él no queria perderse, en absoluto, asi que suspirando en resignacion pero sin q fuera demasiado notorio sonrio para asentir "...entonces...me encantaria ir a tu casa, Kai"

El ruso sonrio contento "si, cocinare para ti...Nunca he cocinado para alguien mas q para mi..." dijo pensando mientras pasaba sus manos por los cabellos azabache

"Mientras sea comestible" bromeó un poco sacandole la lengua, luego de reir por la expresión que Kai hizo ante su comentario, aunque bien sabia que era una broma, Ray giro a ver de nuevo la playa "Mira! ahi vienen Takao y Maxie" oh mas bien, Takao...porque al parecer Maxie venia durmiendo en brazos del otro chico

Takao estaba con todo el pelo desarreglaro, no tenía puerta la camisa, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a sobremanera. Ese momento había sido genial!!

Max se encontraba en brazos del mismo, acurrucando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su chico mientras dormia placidamente, con pequeñas respiraciones que apenas eran notorias, al parecer Takao le habia cubierto con su camisa pues venia un poco mas envuelto, su cabello rubio desordenado se mecía con el viento que ahora se volvía frio por el atardecer.

"Hola Takao" Ray quiso reir y tambien ensanchó los ojos felinamente, como diciendole 'te descubrí!!' a Takao, pero con la pura mirada!, el neko se iba a divertir tanto!!...pero quizas el lunes, jezz

Takao sonrio "er.. Hola" dijo mirando hacia cualquier otro lado menos hacia los ojos ambar ¬¬ Se las pagaría...

"Que bueno que tapaste a Maxie...o se enfermaría...luego de gastar tantas calorías claro" sonrió entre dientes, Inari!! estaba siendo tan dificil contener reirse a carcajada suelta de su amigo!!! pero ya veria! se las reservaria!. Con discrecion llevo su mano a sus labios para sonreir apenas

Takao afilo la mirada "¬¬ eso lo decis por envidia" dijo mientras su piel se erizaba como la de perro esperando atacar

"De que envidia estas hablando ¬¬" eh ahi la guerra verbal de los dos amigos, Ray afiló su mirada una vez mas cual un neko a punto de irsele encima a su presa

"Digo, como estas tan GORDA" Dijo resaltando esas palabras, Ray seguro lo mataría

"A QUIEN LE DICES GORD..........." …o…Ray barrio la palabra como pudo, casi se sale!!!! "GORDA!!!!!!!" grito ahora si, iba a tirar a Takao, de verdad que si!!! pero por consideracion a Maxie no lo hizo, mas en cambio agarro un cangrejito que iba por sus pies y mostrandoselo con una sonrisa maliciosa le jalo la cinta del pantalon amenazandolo "Vuelvelo a decir y pobre de ti..."

Takao levanto una ceja "pero que modales son esos, q chica Hentai, mirandome dentro del pantalon...."

Kai se había llevado la mano a la boca para no reir, Diosss...eran tan graciosos

"A QUIEN LE DICES CHICA HENTAI!!!!!!!!" Ray no soporto mas y dejo al cangrejo dentro de los pantalones de Takao...imaginaran el desastre que siguió después de eso oo

Takao comenzo a saltar de un lado al otro mientras movía sus piernas hasta q el cangrejo salio por su bocamanga "DIABLOS RAY!!!" dijo mirandolo con los ojos inyectados en un azul oscuro, muy intenso

"TE LO MERECES!!!" Ray lo retó mirandole a los ojos de la misma forma, ja! al menos se habia reido mucho al ver a Takao desesperado " Y SI LO VUELVES A INSULTARME NO DUDARE EN HACERLO DE NUEVO!!!"

"¬¬ si lo volver a hacer te levanto la falda" dijo afilando sus ojos mientras se acercaba amenazando a la chica

"Me levantas la falda y tu no seras el unico que reciba un cangrejo en los pantalones" afiló su mirada de la misma forma y señalo al rubio angelical, no queria desqutarse con Maxie pero de seguir asi ¬¬

"Eso es sucio.." dijo mirando a Ray "y no lo harías... no podes lastimar angelitos"

"No me retes, porque sabes que pierdes" bufò cruzandose de brazos con un gesto de enfado, pero habia sido una situacion muy comica verlos pelear hasta en su guerra verbal "Hombre tenias que ser" ey, no se mordio la lengua al decir eso? ja!

Takao iba a decir algo pero se quedo en silencio " ¬¬"

Maxie se acomodo un poco en los brazos de Takao como un angelito que busca un poquito de mas calor debido al frio, hasta hociquar un poco el pecho del chico que le sostenia y volver a dormir placidamente

Los ojos azules se enternecieron y aferrando mas al rubio, lo arropo mas para que mantuviese el calor " mi lindo angel.." dijo mas para si mismo

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos o Maxie se enfermará" Ray observo con preocupacion al rubio que bien sabia era friolento, ademas de que era algo enfermizo en ocasiones

Takao asintio y Kai les sonrio " se ve q se quieren mucho..."

"Quienes?" Ray levanto una ceja "Entre ellos, porque ya ves como me tratan a mi" le saco la lengua a Takao cuando vio a Max temblar de nuevo "Vamos, apresuremonos" y dicho esto emprendieron marcha de regreso al auto

Kai arranco el auto y en unos momentos llegaron a la universidad.

"ya llegamos" afirmó apagando el motor del auto para luego observarles de reojo.

Ray sonrio, colocando sobre Max el sueter que habia llevado para que guardara calor "Con esto no se enfermara" lo arropo lo suficiente "Anda Takao" sonriendole tambien iba a bajarse del auto...iba...pero olvidaba algo, le habia dicho a Kai que iria con él, asi que practicamente volvio al auto sin saber que decir, pero con una mirada nerviosa hacia el japones moreno

Takao levanto una ceja "no venis?" pregunto confundido

Kai miraba de reojo a la chica mientras pasaba su mano por la de ella

"Eeee...no, es...Kai me me...invito a ir a su casa..." expreso con dificultad, justo ahora estaba dudando si esa fuera una buena idea

Takao asintio "er....bueno, mañana es domingo asi q...podes venir antes de las 10 de la nocjhe"

"Lo se, pero no creo llegar tan tarde...tenemos tarea, recuerdas?" pregunto insistentemente

Takao levanto una ceja " me parece q no..." dijo sin compender las intenciones del morocho

Ray casi se va de espaldas 'Takao es lento!!!' 'y tu idiota' 'callate ¬¬ no necesito insultos de mi mismo ok?' 'no son insultos son verdades' 'con un demonio...voces en mi cabeza!! me volvere paranoico?' 'ya lo eres' 'silencio dije!!' "...Olvidalo..." suspiro resignado

Takao asintio encogiendose de hombros y despidiéndose con la misma sonrisa distraida de siempre.

Kai miro a Ray "segura que quieres venir?"

"Eh?" uh, metio la pata? "si si...es solo que..." bajo la mirada anotando timidamente "...estoy algo nervios.....o…Digo nerviosa!!" cambio el dialogo rapidamente, ojala q Kai nos e hubiese dado cuenta, no de nuevo!

Kai asintio " segura segura?" volvio a preguntar mientras la miraba con sus profundos y hermosos ojos carmesi

"Segura" fiuf!!! un poquito mas y...ojala que sus neuronas funcionaran el resto de la noche porque a este paso... "Nos vamos?" como fue q se atrevio a decir eso?

Kai levanto una ceja y asintio, encendiendo rapidamenye la auto y luego de despedirse con la mano en alto, arranco el auto rápidamente "pense q no vendrías..."

"No se porque pensaste eso...ehm...a donde vamos ahora? no podemos hacer las compras por internet?" ja! no era flojera!!...era...era...que era? bueno, facilidad, realmente no tenia mas ganas de salir, y queria darse una ducha para quitarse toda la arena de encima

Kai la miro de reojo "estas rara...."

"No estoy rara Kai" sentencio Ray mirando con descontento ligero, luego recargo la cabeza sobre el asiento y cerro los ojos, queria que el dia terminara, pero ya!!...estaba sintiendose muy extraño...algo incomodo, y no lo entendia

El ruso aparco el auto y apago el motor " me podes decir que te pasa?" dijo volteandose para mirarla a los ojos, notaba ese cambio en ella... Que rayos le pasaba?!

"No me pasa nada!!" expreso casi gritando, casi! porque solo alzo la voz "quiero bajarme de este condenado auto!!" sin pensar se solto el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la puerta estaba dispuesto a irse otra vez corriendo, y el tobillo? valía dos cosas! nada y lo mismo!! necesitaba correr, cielos...algo no estaba bien, y él lo sabía

Kai se bajo del auto y le abrio la puerta, ayudándola a ponerse de pie "como gustes" dijo solido, mientras bajaba el rostro y observaba el suelo

"Soltame!! no necesito tu ayuda!!" grito safándose del brazo de Kai hasta echarlo lejos, luego de eso corrió, a media calle, o quien sabe, avenida, que era? aggg que importaba!!, Ray esquivo un auto que casi le da de lleno, agitó la cabeza intentando controlarse en vano, no!! eso no estaba bien!! porque sentia la cabeza tan revuelta!! porque tenia que recordar justo ahora!!!

El ruso lo miro alejarse, que había hecho? La había lastimado? Sus labios temblaron ante la idea de haberla perdido, pero ella había decidido irse…El había abierto su corazon...y ella lo rechazaba

Ray corrio por la avenida sin precauciòn, con una sarta de recuerdos sobre su cabeza, pero porque!! cual habia sido el maldito detonante?!! que habia sido!! con un demonio!!, llego hasta el parque...si, el mismo en el que aquel dia habia encontrado a Kai y ahi...le habia prometido q no lo molestaria mas

El joven chino se sento nuevamente bajo las faldas de aquel arbol y una vez mas se encogio hasta ponerse a llorar, todo habia estado tan bien...y ahora estaba tan mal...le mentia a Kai, lastimo a Salima, molesto y lastimo a Kai, y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas...él no era una chica!! y habia perdido demasiadas personas para poder soportar perder otra!!...él queria...queria...

Ray se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos en frustración, Kai habia sido demasiado para él, le habia hablado de su pasado y él, no habia podido ser sincero!! no podia decirle que era un chico, ni siquiera...

Kai arranco el auto y condujo dando vueltas, buscando a Ray y al llegar aun parque, la vio llorando... Tanto la había lastimado? La había ofendido acaso? Bajo del auto y acercandose a la chica se arrodillo a su lado "estas....bien?"

"Noo!!! no esta bien....nada esta bien..." Ray escondió mas su rostro en sus rodillas aferrandose a si mismo con fuerza, habia tantas cosas por las cuales se sentia mal...no tenia sentido, ni siquiera entendia bien porque habia sido todo aquello solo fue algo repentino...algunos recuerdos y la forma en como se sentia...no queria engañar a Kai!!...pero iba a doler mas perderlo, iba a doler tanto..

"te lastime? te ofendi?" pregunto mientras sentía como su corazon se aceleraba debido a los nervios q sentía, no comprendia la conducta de la chica, y en un tanto aun estaba desconcertándolo

Ray se obligo a calmarse de nuevo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba tanto como desde que conocio a Kai, parecia que tenia muchos sentimientos a flor de pie desde aquel momento...y odiaba parecer tan débil, en los chicos siempre fue mal visto llorar, y él...era un chico. "...No...fui yo...lo siento mucho..." se retiro las lágrimas de los ojos intentando sonreir, aunque con no muy buenos resultados

"dime que pasa..."dijo preocupado mientras le apartaba las lagrimitas de los ojos y le secaba las mejillas

"No te preocupes Kai" le sonrio y esta vez lo hizo bien. Ray se fue recargando en Kai hasta acunarse en los brazos del otro chico y ahi suspiro largamente, disfrutando el suave aroma de la colonia de ruso japones y cerrando sus ojos acomodo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, hociqueando apenas un poco el cuello y la camisa

El ruso suspiro "se que algo te pasa..."dijo mientras la acunaba y le besaba los cabellos azabache

"Lo hablamos en casa?..." pregunto muy timidamente, sin abrir sus ojos ni perder su posición...solo quería llegar...ni siquiera tenia hambre "...por favor..."

Kai sonrio al escuchar como ella lo había dicho, lo hablamos en casa... Había sonado tan familiar.."claro, no hay problema…"

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Ahora no se los cumpli porque al menos les debia un chap menos…malo, esta menos malo? Perdimos el principio de este capitulo y tuve que volverlo a redactar por mi cuenta asi que…ahí quedo. Esperamos que les siga gustando, no se olviden de los reviews, de verdad agradezco todos y ahora si, en el siguiente prometo contestarlos porque ahora justo acabo de terminar de redactar y Mikeas ni sus luces.

Bueh, les mando muchos saludos y agradecimientos y este si se las sentencio, sigo en 240 al menos…si quieren saber que pasa en casa de Kai claro!.

Nos leemos pronto.


	14. La mansión Hiwatari

**Wo Ai Ni  
**  
Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Feedback: Se agradeceria...

Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.

Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios

"..." dialogos

'...' Pensamientos

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

Parte 13. La mansión Hiwatari

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

Ray sonrió medianamente aun en la misma posición "...siento el cuerpo entumido..Kai..." suspiro, dando un breve y suave beso en el cuello del ruso, habia querido hacer eso pero no se habia animado hasta ahora

El ruso se sonrojo suavemente y levantándola en brazos la llevo hasta el auto y la sento con cuidado "estas mejor?" pregunto suavecito sobe el oido de la chica

Ray se puso bastante colorado ante la referencia 'amor' y asintio algo apenado "...Estoy bien..." miraba hacia afuera las lámparas mientras el auto avanzaba, hasta donde irian?...y ahora que lo pensaba, donde viviría Kai?

El auto avanzo hasta llegar a una gran mansión estilo ruso imperial y al instante la reja se abrio revelando un enorme parque con una fuente en medio "esta es mi casa..."

"Vaya casa" el asombro de Ray era...wau! esa era el 'hogar humilde hogar' ? cielos, era enorme! cuantas habitaciones habria? las camas tendrian de esas cortinitas que tenian los ricos? y el baño tendria bañera, el nunca tuvo tanto lujo...y esas cosas de ricos siempre le habian llamado la atencion, no por interesado, solo para saber si todo lo que veia en la TV era verdad

El mayordomo abrio las puertas ni bien Kai estaciono el auto, y al ver a la jovencita le sonrio suavemente "Buenas tardes" dijo observando a la jovencita en brazos de su señor...

"Buenas tardes, mucho gusto" Ray sonrio educadamente, ademas su sonrisa siempre habia sido de lo mas carismática asi que no hubo mucho problema para agradar a otros

Algunas mucamas y sirvientes se asomaron curiosos para ver quien era la persona que el 'amo Kai' habia traido a la mansión...de hecho era la primera persona que traía formalmente y la primera persona que traía en brazos...seria acaso su novia? Kai con novia! EL AMO KAI CON NOVIA! cielos...ese era el apocalipsis seguro!...oh Voltaire iba a dominar el mundo! ja! q ridiculo no?

Uno de los sirvientes se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Kai y haciendo una reverencia le murmuró al oido para que Ray no escuchara "Su abuelo ha venido, amo Kai" y dicho esto se retiro, aunque ningun sirviente escucho entendian...Voltaire había llegado desde la mañana...y al parecer estaba muy molesto por la ausencia de Kai

Kai camino en silencio hasta sus habitaciones y ahi recostó a la chica, acomodandole las cobijas para taparla con cuidado" Yo vengo en unos minutos..."dijo antes de salir de su habitacion pero no sabía que su abuelos estaba espiando...

Ni bien el ruso salio de la habitación, el viejo de cabellos grises entro sin hacer ruido. Sus ojos maliciosos de posaron sobre el cuerpo de aquella jovencita que dormía placidamente en la cama de su nieto

Por qué la había traído? Acaso su nieto sentía algo por ella? Acercándose un poco mas a la chica, le observo el rostro. Era extranjera, ni siquiera era rusa...

"Pero no estas nada mal..."dijo descubriéndole el cuerpo de las mantas "que lastima que no seas un chico...sino..." una sonrisa maléfica se formo en el rostro del viejo quien comenzaba a pasar su mano por el abdomen de la chica, e iba bajando lentamente

La puerta de madera oscura se abrio repentinamente, Kai traia una bandeja en brazos... Ni bien levanto la vista, sus ojos se ensancharon y con fuerza cerro su mandíbula... Ese hijo de... ESE HIJO DE……!

El viejo se volteo a ver quien había interrumpido su jueguito "mi querido Kai, no sabía que me habías traido tan linda criatura para que me entretenga...aunque bien sabes q a mi me gustan los chicos...asi jovencito como vos" dijo el viejo mientras lo miraba con burla

Kai solto todo y corrió hacia el viejo, tomandolo del cuello de la camisa lo levanto en el aire "Viejo de mierda... cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en mi novia en esa forma!" No..no podía soportarlo mas, la sola idea de que le hiciera a ella lo que le había hecho a el...

Ray bostezo cual minino medio dormido abriendo discretamente sus ambarinos y grandes ojos afilándolos, tenia una sensación rara en el abdomen, como si algo raposo o algo malo le hubiese tocado, el era un neko, y podia percibir muy bien.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Kai apunto de golpear a un hombre que la verdad no conocía "Kai!" poniendose de pie de un salto y sin entender se coloco en medio del japones ruso y el otro hombre, que barbaridad iba a ser Kai! golpear a aquel sujeto! pero porque!

"sali del medio Ray...ese viejo te tocaba mientras dormías..."dijo con furia mientras estirando su mano sujetaba el cuello del viejo "este mounstro...es mi abuelo"

"Nani!" Ray no entendia nada, momento...si entendia, esa sensacion en su abdomen era que aquel sujeto habia pasado su mano, seguro era eso, aun confundido por todo aquello y mas las reveladoras palabras de Kai, su abuelo! y y...como! por quel! "Kai detente! no ganas nada haciendo esto! basta por favor..." suplico el chino mirandole con ansiedad y preocupacion "..soltalo Kai..."

"Espero no verte por lo menos en un mes..."dijo soltandolo y posesivamente abrazo a Ray "si te llevo a ver espiándome..vos sabes que no me va a temblar el pulso..."

"Kai..." Ray lo detuvo, no queria ver esa violencia, estaba preocupado por Kai...y mucho, dandole un suave beso en la mejilla le sonrio para tranquilizarlo, luego girando a ver al viejo con severidad afilando sus ojos felinos de forma peligrosa "Vayase de una vez" eso fue mas una orden que otra cosa

Voltaire levanto una ceja "quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes en mi propia casa eh!" dijo dirigiéndose a Ray de forma agresiva pero los ojos afilados de Kai lo hicieron quedarse en silencio, el viejo sabía de lo que era capas su nieto...y no dudaría en matarlo..."me voy" dijo dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitacion cerro la puerta

Ray suspiro descansando, eso habia sido...tan extraño "Kai...estas bien?" pregunto con un tono precupado intentando que aquellos ojos carmesi le miraran

Los ojos carmesi se Kai estaba abiertos a sobremanera, sus brazos rodeaban a Ray sin soltarla.."me voy a bañar.." dijo con voz ida..

"Kai..." la voz dolida de Ray se dejo escuchar por la habitación "...estas enfadado conmigo?" bajo la cabeza penosamente, habia hecho mal al detenerle? pregunto mientras se soltaba del agarre de su cintura y se lajeaba un poco

El ruso le beso suavemente la frente "no te preocupes, no me enojé contigo..." dijo acariciandole el cabello mientras se aferraba un poco mas a ella..

Ray sonrio un poco, con una sensacion quemosa en la piel donde el viejo habia puesto sus manos "...no quiero sonar que me aprovecho pero...puedo tomar una ducha?...es que el agua de mar se pego con la ropa" sonrio afectadamente, algo tonto pero asi era

Kai asintio levantandola en brazos "entonces vayamos a bañarnos..." dijo besandole la frente aterciopelada

"Bañarnos!" el neko casi salto fuera de su piel, bañarse! con Kai! NANI! "...pero Kai! no estas pensando bañarte en la misma ducha que yo...verdad?...eres un caballero!" suplico algo angustiado en su voz, pero como no! bañarse juntos, no verdad que no?

El ruso se sonrojo ligeramente "no...aunque...no voy a negar q me gustaría.." dijo bajando el rostro. Cómo diablos le había dicho eso! Suavemente comenzó a caminar por la habitacion hacia el baño y con suavidad sento a Ray en una sillas que había en un rincon del inmenso baño.

Ray suspro en alivio, y vaya que fue alivio!...casi se le sale el corazón de solo pensarlo, todo se habria arruinado, Kai lo habria corrido de su casa y habria sido un verdadero desastre "Ahhh...ahhh!...aah?" a ver, otra vez las 'a'! "...pero...no tengo otra ropa para ponerme " timidamente bajo la mirada, torpe torpe torpe "Y donde esta la ducha...o tenes tina?" vamos el no podia ayudarse! realmente queria ver como se bañaban los ricos! D

Kai se acerco a ella y le acaricio las mejillas" Tina con hidromasaje, ducha hidro.."

"Tina!" dijo con entusiasmo, guay! nunca habia entrado en una tina! Solo las habia visto en la tv, ah si, cuando era un bebe

El ruso asintio y llenando la tina, miro de reojo a la chica..."aqui te dejo una pijama mía...te ira un poco grande pero te abrigará bien" dijo antes de salir del baño

Ray suspiro alegremente, al parecer todo habia sido un mal momento y ahora todo estaría bien...ademas le vendría bien relajarse en la tina. Barajeo con sus dedos la cinta larga de su cabello que habia sido sostenido arriba, aunque en realidad siempre le gusto mas su cinta blanca y extrañaba su ying yang

Dejo que su cabello fluyera cual cortina con hilos ébano de seda precipitandose sobre su espalda, suavemente acaricio unos cuentos desplegandolos con gracia sutil. Desabotono el vestido y bajo el cierre luego para finalmente dejarlo caer, su delgada figura pronto fue despojada de toda ropa, las delicadas curvas y lineas de su cuerpo le confundian con una chica con facilidad, aunque el no le gusto eso, no demasiado, a pesar de ello tenia el pecho ligeramente marcadito al igual que sus brazos que aunque delgados eran fuertes.

La delicadeza de su cuerpo hacia enfasis en la cintura pequeña que ni el mismo creia tener, y un poco de caderas, vaya, era la primera vez que notaba que tenia algunos rasgos algo femeninos pero sin lugar a dudas los mas sobresalientes eran los rasgos felinos. Ray se dejo envolver por la sensación calida del agua alrededor de su cuerpo, dejando su cabello fuera de la tina esparcido ligeramente se recargo en la orilla...se sentia tan bien...cerro sus ojos con delicadeza para disfrutar mejor el baño.

Kai se encontraba fuera de la ducha, recogiendo las cosas que antes descuidadamente habia dejado caer por su impulso, fue entonces que se dio cuenta había olvidado algo, llevaba en la bandeja algo de jabones aromáticos y toallas para Ray…y claro, la chica no podría bañarse sin ello, cierto?.

Tocó despacito para ver si Ray le abría o si al menos le permitía el paso, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se sintió alarmado, tocó de nuevo pero nada, que habia pasado allí! De inmediato abrió la puerta para entrar y ver que sucedía, aunque se topó con algo que no esperaba…

En el mismo instante Ray se ponía de pie con una toalla en su frente pero desnudo de la espalda, con el cabello goteando cual noche cundida de estrellas resbalándose por la oscuridad, y al mismo instante que entraba Hiwatari giraba lentamente con la toalla cubriéndole el frente casi en totalidad, pero delineando sus finas curvas…los ojos ambar se abrieron sobre manera antes de tomar el cubo con con el cual habia enjuagado su cabello y arrojarlo en contra del ruso pobre.

"NO ENTRES!" el grito resonó por toda la habitación antes de que Kai viera el bote ir hasta él y plantarse en su rostro 'plaf!' fue el sonido seco que logró el objeto al estamparse en la cabeza del ruso.

El chino se dio cuenta de su estupidez entonces 'ay no! Que hice!' se recriminó internamente 'lo golpeaste, idiota!' respondio su condenada vocecita interna  'eso ya lo se!' espetó 'entonces para que preguntas!' …. 'eee…no se' reconoció 'torpe! Ve a ver como está' 'ah si! Claro!' estúpidos diálogos mentales en un momento nada bueno!.

Caminó rápidamente hacia él envolviéndose con la toalla desde arriba, su cabello se había venido al frente a la altura de su pecho, como si estuviese cubriendo de la misma forma aunque ya llevaba la tela blanca, se inclinó de inmediato para ver como se encontraba el ruso.

"Auch…" pero el chico no era tan débil, habia recibido el golpe pero lo más que había hecho era hacerle un pequeño chichón en la frente, que ahora se sentía con la mano tocándolo apenas, Ray tenia un brazo fuerte! Y vaya…que temperamento

"Kai, cielos…lo siento, lo siento mucho" el neko se sentía mas que culpable, como pudo golpear a Kai asi! Pero claro, el ruso tampoco debió entrar así en la habitación!...estuvo por poco en descubrirlo…y eso, no!

"No te preocupes…debí avisar…" suspiró antes de intentar levantarse pero se mareó tanto que mejor se quedó quieto "aunque si llamé" recordó en voz alta

"Oh…si?..." ups! Estaba tan ensimismado y relajado que no escuchó nada…además estaba jugando con las burbujitas de la bañera! Era un gato, que esperaban?

"Si…" el ruso le miró fijamente a los ojos, frunciendo el seño ligerito, Ray se veía tan bien en toalla…ehem.

"Oh…de todas formas no debiste entrar así" el chino parecía indignado, aunque tenia un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas y claro, era parte del 'juego' que el ruso habia iniciado con el tema.

"Venia a dejarte los jabones y la toalla" aclaró el ruso, el no era un pervertido, definitivamente y le respetaba, solo había sido una 'cortesía' aunque se sentía muy bien recargado en el regazo de la jovencita

"Bien bien…me precipité" no, de hecho lo hizo justo a tiempo, un poco mas y Kai veia…todo lo que NO tenia que ver asi que fue mejor…aunque el resultado fuese un chichón. Habia acomodado la cabeza de Kai sobre sus piernas, y ahora le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente.

Le encantaria quedarse en esa posición pero habia que dejar que Ray terminara de ducharse, ademas no queria otro golpe en la cabeza.

"Termina de ducharte…iré a la habitación" Kai tenia una cualidad, se recuperaba rapido de golpes asi, se enderezó por completo sonrojándose muy poco al ver a Ray en esa posición…era tan hermosa…se giró sobre su eje y salió del baño antes de que su curiosidad le ganara terreno.

"Claro, gracias" el neko le vio salir suspirando…habia sido una suerte, pero que incidente tan terrible…sonrió un poco, le encantaba la forma de ser de Kai…se puso de pie y entro de nuevo a la tina, ahora adornada con los aromas y mas burbujas! Con las cuales claro se puso a juguetear…ya luego le agradecería…ahora, disfrutaría de su baño y pensaría muy bien, en cuidarse de otro 'incidente'.

TBC.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Y va…no tengo perdón lo sé, no quiero ni asomarme a cuando fue la última fecha de actualización, y ni que decir de los otros, han de estar igual…snif…

Pero tengo excusa! Estaba en la escuela, tuve que hacer mi tesis, presentar mi exámen profesional, titularme (que todavía no termino de tramitar) y ahora trabajo…asi que menos tiempo!

Reviews…a ver, de forma rápida porque uu si no, nunca publico…que triste.

Gracias a Chica Rara que siempre sigue el fic fielmente (y los otros!), gracias Angy Mizuhara por su comentario y la estrellita jeje, a K-Hiwatari por el entusiasmo y los comentarios, a cyber-horse por su review y por leer claro, a Murtilla! Otra que sigue el fic muy fielmente, a Vickyng por su largo comentario y la ortografia…no me da tiempo de editar tanto snif, a Zhena Hik (la loca kelly cambiando de nick) y mi tesis ya salio! Gracias, a Mere, chica, ya sabes, besos. A Galy! Una mas que no se pierde y lo siento, todavía no le dice nada jaja, muchas gracias por leer. A Kayri…no, no el que conozco, verdad? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. A Maryluz, que se leyo casi todos los capitulos de un solo golpe. A Maraya por sus reviews. A Lady Hiwatari que oh desepcion, aun no le dice nada Ray, el miedo lo vence jeje. A Suu, vos me las debes…ya veras. A…esta niña que tiene un nick largo del amor jajaj gracias por las felicitaciones. A la piratita menor, que lio con tus reviews! Uno por chap, jaja vaya!. A Kira, que me debe el chap todavía, A Sandy, mi hermana menor cyber, muchas gracias. A Annia por su review, que te enganche lo yaoi jaja, mentira. A Blackmime, tnx! Me debes una charla. A Delores, gracias por tu review, a Zelshamada, lo siento lo siento por lo de los reviews. A Nakokun, de quien no sabia hace tiempo, gracias!. A Teocalli por tu comentario gracias, a Kaei Kon, que no la veiaaa pero ya, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para el review, H.Fanel. K. tambien muchas gracias.

Kaei por cierto, no se ve la direc que pusiste…

A todos los demas si me olvide de alguien gracias! Pero son muchos reviews los que debia y el chap…no esta largo, lo siento…actualizaré pero no se cuanto me lleve…de todas formas, por leer gracias y espero que escriban! Ya saben que la historia se hace por vosotros.

Ah si! para todos aquellos a quien les guste el kai x rei, estan invitados a la comunidad de msn...que habia fundado blur pero que desaparecio...esperamos que aparezca!. Ya saben hay reglas, como en todo...la direc es: h t t p: g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / F o r e v e r L o v e K a i x R e i S h r i n e

Le quitan los espacios y esta lista...

Nos leemos!.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wo Ai Ni  
**  
Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tak x Max

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Feedback: Se agradeceria...

Warnings: AU, Angst, Lime, romance, sap, etc.

Disclaimers: No poseo a los chicos de beyblade y no pretendemos lucrar con ellos asi que no demanda...o yo le demandaré por levantarme falsos testimonios

"..." dialogos

'...' Pensamientos

Notes: Este es un fanfiction Alternative Universe, como escribi arriba.

**Parte con un contenido algo LeMoN, están advertidos, quien no le guste, NO lea.**

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

Parte 15. Sobre la piel

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv

El baño le había dado en verdad aquel momento de relajación que necesitaba para tanta tensión que sentía, suspiró todavía calurosamente contagiado por el agua que mucho tiemp o le había cubierto, tenia los ojitos entrecerrados mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla de más que Kai le había llevado justamente.

Sin embargo apenas estuvo en la habitación lejos de la bruma calurosa sus ojos se posaron en la figura durmiente de cierto ruso, que se encontraba de espaldas, la playera se hallaba fuera, dejando enmarcado la bien formada espalda que en ese momento le dejó seca la boca.

Incapaz de contenerse sus pasos le guiaron hasta la cama, en donde las suaves respiraciones se hacían presentes en un movimiento rítmico de subir y bajar de aquella espalda, los brazos replegados al frente bajo la amohada, su rostro al lado entre escondido con las telas…parecía tan tranquilo…y tan tentador…

Como si aquel impulso lo traicionara su temblorosa mano todavía falta de decisión se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde aquella piel se encontraba, prometiéndole el paraíso con solo posar su mano, sus ojos permanecían fijos en cada curva que se lograba en aquella blanca piel…Kai…sentía su respiración ir aumentando su ritmo, con la sola idea de que iba a colocarla sobre la espalda, con un movimiento más no habría espacio entre su mano y aquella piel…más se detuvo cuando observó un repentino movimiento del ruso que, girándose, había quedado de frente a él con una ceja levantada.

"Ka..Kai…" el neko no cabía en su vergüenza, pero…aquel impulso todavía no se apagaba, más al ver los ardientes ojos rojizos mirarle con cierta comprensión y…deseo?

"Ray.." el ruso jaló por inercia a la jovencita, acercándola más hacia si, al darse cuenta que no había resistencia alguna se atrevió a sonreir, le besó los cabellos oscuros, sintiendo como se movía ligeramente en sus brazos, tenerla así significaba mucho

El chino levantó un poco el rostro, intentando encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos…apenas sus manos palpaban la piel del pecho del ruso su cuerpo era recorrido por una extravagante pero exquisita electricidad que envolvía sus sentidos, olía tan bien!..se sentía aún mejor.

No supo en que momento fue, que sus labios se fueron acercando al rostro lejano, hasta que la distancia se cerró entre ellos, fijándoles en un beso todavía pequeño, pero que no faltaba mucho seguramente desencadenaría mil emociones.

El extranjero se guió a través de los suaves labios que le acariciaban tan lentamente, hasta el momento en el cual el beso se hacía más desesperado, necesitaba más de ella, conocer como sentía, conocer cada palabra, cada espacio…cada sabor que esa boca le proporcionaba.

Cierto grado de calor se hizo presente en Ray, quería mas de Kai...no sabia exactamente que, pero queria mas, su cuerpo reclamaba acercarse, su piel gritaba por el tacto del ruso, tanto deseaba que el acto culminara en entrega pero sabia que no podia... "Kai..." suspiro pesadamente, discretamente fuera de sus sentidos

Los labios de Kai se abrieron paso en la boca de la jovencita, interrumpiendo aquello que iba a decir. Su lengua comenzó a acariciar la de ella, sintiendo la calidez, la suavidad y el cuidado de aquel beso. Era mas que eso, mas que un simple beso pues sentía que había algo tras esa sensación en su cuerpo, Ray también lo deseaba...pero se contenía, y no la obligaría a nada, no hasta q ella lo desease...

Ray aferro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai, sintiendo mas...la piel perfectamente marcada cual sus dedos delineaban las formas desde el cabello azulado hasta las lineas de la espalda, que moldeaban la perfección que bajo sus manos se desenvolvia...cuanto lo deseaba...

Abrio mas sus labios permitiendo que Kai entrara de lleno en su boca, arremolinado en sus sabores, luchando contra él, danzando con él, hasta que el beso se acelero volviendose mas hambriento, queriendo arrancar y beber toda la pasion que el ruso podia despedir, que fueran para el...solo para el.

Los labios de Kai se movian hambrientos por la boca de la chica, sus manos le acariciaban la espalda, buscando aun mas, su cuerpo necesitaba más de ese nectar que habia probado de los labios de Ray. Necesitaba esa calidez en su cuerpo, ese aroma en su piel, esas caricias sobre su piel... No podia contenerse, estaba en su punto limite... Su intimidad era un poco notoria pero si no se resistía...No! No queria asustarla, claro que no.

Su piel le quemaba, el pantalón parecía estar ahogándolo, al igual que la ropa la cual clamaba por ser arrojada el suelo, dejando libre aquel dulce deseo de amor, de felicidad, de paz...

Ray se contuvo todo lo que pudo, pero la tarea infructuosa y el deseo vorágine dentro de su pecho hacian casi imposible...podia cubrirlo, lo deseaba y sabia como hacerlo. Lentamente fue soltando los labios de Kai para besar su cuello, tomaria el control por esta vez...

Sus pequeños colmillos se deslizaron por la piel suave del cuello, cuidando de marcar ligeramente la piel blanca, como una firma personal...volviendolo mas suyo. Deslizo su lengua por la piel del cuello que recientemente habia macado para que no doliera tanto, sus manos buscaban, con desesperacion quemante, la piel bajo la escasa ropa del ruso, que hábilmente iba desasiendo a la par una por una.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por los brazos fuertes que habian quedado descubiertos, cuidando de grabar cada detalle dentro de su cabeza, recordarlo, como una huella eterna, para recrearlo, siempre que quisiera. Aquellos besos ardientes dejaron el cuello concentrandose en los hombros, mientras sus manso continuaron y terminaron la tarea de despojar al ruso de aquella camisa que ahora se habia vuelto estorbosa a su deseo, que habia impedido su paso, su reconocimiento...jamas en su vida creyo tener esa ansiedad que causaba Kai en el, su piel, sus besos, su mirada...la necesidad crecia, a limites incontrolables, deseaba llevarse todo lo que pudiese, deseaba sentir todo lo que fuese necesario, cincelar con su propia herramienta cada parte del cuerpo perfecto

El ruso permanecia en silencio, haciendo leves sonidos de vez en cuando mientras se mordía el labio inferior con mucha fuerza. Ella...ella lo estaba acariciando, besando, delineando su cuerpo... Ella lo estaba haciendo por el, lo sabía... Pero temia tocarla, tal vez ella no deseaba ser tocada. Sus mejillas antes pálidas se sonrojaron ligeramente mientras con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos azabache, los cuales también acariciaban su piel...suavemente, en un roce tan lento y eterno que ni bien parecía una tortura

Ray sentia su cuerpo encenderse a la sola mencion de su nombre derramada con tal pasion de aquellos labios frios que tanto le gustaron...su propio cuerpo reaccionaba, no importaba, Kai estaba demasiado ensimismado en aquellas sensaciones que no se percataria...aunque tuviese problemas luego para bajar el pequeño 'incidente'.

La pequeña lengua que aun delineaba con sus dientesitos las formas de aquella piel bajo hasta el pecho...perfectamente delineado, una escultura gracil de un gran artista, ante sus ojos aquel era la expresion viva del erotismo, no sabia cuando habia comenzado a ver las cosas de ese modo, a desear tanto, pero no le impotaba...no ahora.

Su mirada se detuvo degustando la sola vista de la piel palida que bajo sus caricias se desenvolvia, excelso como un dios...

Sus labios volvieron al trabajo que habia dejado sin completar, apenas lamio con un gesto casi imperceptible, un toque tan suave, la pequeña tetilla que se habia vuelto apetitosa a sus ojos y cuanto tuvo deseos de probarla, al instante esta endurecio bajo sus labios...

Y su mano, curiosa rebosando ansiedad busco a traves de los musculos del pecho la compañera, que al solo toque y barrida de sus dedos, volviose tan dura como su compañera...y eso no eralo unico en ese estado del cuerpo de Kai...la sola idea estaba despertando en el la pasion incontenible que su cuerpo varonil emanaba

Kai no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era de verdad? Realmente ella estaba haciendole eso? Sus ojos carmesi observaron, entreabiertos, el rostro hambriento de su compañera...Esas manos, esos labios... No podía soportarlo! Sintió su intimidad despertar casi por completo, todo su cuerpo estaba tan sensible al tacto que podía sentir la rodilla de la chica sobre su entrepierna... y le encantaba! Esa sensación sobre su sexo, ese movimiento suave...

Ray necesitaba terminar aquello...realmente, su cuerpo reaccionando no era el mejor momento, ni sabia cuando lo sería. Pero ahora no lo era. Golpeo con la punta de su lengua la pequeña tetilla endurecida, dejando luego resbalarse a través del pecho y golpear la otra...que tomaría luego con sus labios para apretarla lo suficiente, sabiendo la fuerza que debia ser aplicada gracias al gemido que Kai dejo salir de sus labios en el justo momento en que sus pequeños y afilados dientes dejaban una pequeña marquita sobre el pecho, aunque habia sido realmente un descuido. Lamio la pequeña herida que habia provocado, bastante arrepentido por aquel suceso, pero no le impediría continuar con su labor, si lo hacia Kai se percataría...y eso no debia ser. Su otra mano barrió a través del pecho, inquieta y curiosa con la piel emanando calor a su tacto, recorrio el abdomen plano hasta encontrar el curioso ombligo de ruso, y ahi decidió que era un buen lugar para jugar. Como si su dedo representara un gatito curioso queriendo asomarse a un pequeño espacio, entro en el pequeño espacio y removio ligeramente las paredes, solo para lanzar un cosquilleo a través del cuerpo del dueño.

Kai no podia estar serio, lo intentaba pero no podía! Es que ese dedito jugando de ese modo en su ombligo no hacía mas que hacerle cosquillas y al mismo tiempo exitarlo solo por saber que era ella quien le hacia aquella divertida caricia...

Sus ojos carmesi observaron fijamente a la pequeña y juguetonamente coloco su mano sobre la de ella, acariciándola suavemente..

Ray quiso conservar la escena tan exitante como le parecía ahora, jamas penso que dentro de su cuerpo se escondiera un libido como aquel que estaba experimentando ahora, queria ver mas de Kai, conocerlo, descubrirlo, y ver aquella justa parte de su cuerpo que exelsa, se levantaría sobre su piel, pidiendo sus labios.

Tomo la mano de Kai con la suya lo suficientemente firme para arrastrarla y demostrar a Kai que su propio cuerpo era hermoso...apetitoso...deseable. Dejo que la mano de Kai se desenvolviera sobre la piel que él habia estado acariciando momentos antes e incluso, mientras sus labios y su lengua juguetona dejaban un camino humedo hasta su hombligo, su mano trabajo con la del ruso para que esta pudiese bajar, apenas deslizándose bajo la tela del pantalón y el boxer, logrando que ambas manos tocaran apenas el calor del sexo que se escondía aun bajo la tela casi húmeda.

"ahhmm..." -Kai cerro sus ojos con fuerza pues solo podia sentir su mano y la de ella, en un movimiento sincronizado, acariciar al mismo tiempo su entrepierna, la cual con aquella caricia palpito con fuerza..

Sus sentidos, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus sentimientos... Todo comenzaba a mezclarse en algo tan ilegible y autentico que solo salio aquel nombre de entre sus labios, como un suspiro divino, como un llamado a una diosa... "...Ray..."

Escuchar a Kai gemir su nombre fue algo demasiado exitante para el neko que no pudo evitar despertar de esa misma forma. Para su suerte Kai estaba muy concentrado en su propio placer que no se percataría. "Kai..." susurro apenas, con una voz que melodiosa y apacible salio de sus labios, mandando aquella bocanada calurosa contra la piel que se encontraba ya muy cerca de aquel sexo, que pedia a gritos, bajo su mano, ser tocado por sus labios...poseido por su boca...guardado en su interior. El cinto del pantalon fue desecho con suavidad por sus dientes, mientras su mano continuaba una labor apenas perceptible bajo la ropa, animando a aquella mano a tocar con mas fervor, guiada por la suya, que hacia contacto en ocasiones sobre la piel calurosa del sexo de Kai.

Los labios del ruso se entrabrieron suavemente mientras un suspiro largo y pausado escapaba de entre sus labios delineados los cuales estaban como esperando algun beso apasionado de la chica.

No podia creer lo que ocurria, ella era tan... candente... apasionada.. y deseaba que solo él viese esa faceta en la personalidad de la chica de bellos ojos ambar

Seductoramente sus ojos se levantaron para ver el gesto rebosante de pasión que se sostenia en el rostro del ruso, comprobando que aquello que hacia era completamente para su goze...lo unico que Ray hacia era proferir sobre aquel cuerpo, las caricias que hubiese deseado fuera el ruso quien las propinara sobre si...pero que sabia bien, era imposible.

Tomando el pliegue del pantalon con sus dientes comenzo a bajar el pantalón mas alla de sus muslos, finalmente revelando aquella parte de la anatomia del mitad japonés que ansiosa, había saltado a la vista y habia golpeado sin cuidado, sobre sus labios, pero aun no en un contacto seguro. Ray observó con ojos anchos aquello que se extendía, Kai era...era...grande...muy grande...y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su descubrimiento, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo que cubrio su rostro casi por completo, pero ni aun con ello su mano desistió de su labor, guiando la propia mano de Kai para sostener la base, apretando lo suficiente para mantenerlo erguido frente a sus ojos, justo donde pudiese probarlo...

Las mejillas de Kai se sonrojaron al ver el gesto en el rostro de la chica, la forma en que miraba su intimidad...

Sintió vergüenza... pero no entendia bien esa mirada, ese gesto de adoracion en el rostro angelical de la chica...

Sus labios se entreabriron lentamente, no podia resistir aquello...

Ray cerro sus ojos evitando sentir el propio calor de su rostro, bajo sus labios entonces...solo para besar la punta del sexo de Kai, absorbiendo apenas con el contacto, la pequeña gotita de cumb que flotaba ya ansiosa de ser retirada. Retardo el sabor sobre sus labios, degustando suavemente el sabor impar que producia, lamiendo apenas sus labios para poder llevarlo dentro de su boca...

"ah!" Kai se aferro a las sabanas al sentir como el calor de su miembro era encerrado por aquella boca hambrienta...

Abrio sus ojos...jamas penso que sabria de esa forma, pero queria mas. Acaricio con sus dedos la extención apenas delineando, tomando con sus labios la punta nuevamente y presionandola justamemente hasta donde Kai gemia de placer, con sus pequeños colmillos acaricio la piel magra enviando una sensación de electricidad a través de todo el cuerpo del ruso.

Diestro en sus movimientos, Ray encerro completamente el sexo del ruso en sus labios, dentro de su boca la lucha por sumergirse mas en aquel sabor, sus pequeños colmillitos acariciando sobre la piel, su lengua jugueteando sobre el tamaño y su boca con dificultad ajustandose, y para su deleite, aquello se movia entre sus labios de una forma maestra, pidiendo mas, queriendo llegar mas a fondo.

Una y otra vez, su cuerpo temblaba, no sabia si podia soportar aquello. La sensación del encierro de su sexo, aquellos dientecillos, esa lengua... Todo parecia hacerlo enloquecer mas y mas...

Ray jugo con su mano y la de Kai acariciando la base, debido a que no podia encerrar todo el sexo de Kai en su boca, acaricio ambos compañeros con dedicación, dejando que aquella parte de Kai disfrutara de su calor, degustando el poco líquido que salia en cada acción, al moverlo tambien arriba y abajo...

Pronto, aquel deseo lleno su boca completamente, el líquido caliente se extendió por toda la cavidad de sus labios, que degusto tomando hasta la ultima gota y relamiendo el pequeño hilillo que se habia escapado...el sabor agridulce incomparable le hacia desear mas...pero por ahora era suficiente...necesitaba...ir...al...baño!.

Lamiendo sus labios con aquel brillo aun en sus ojos, beso apenas suavemente los labios del ruso y sonriéndole murmuro a su oído "...ya vengo..." dijo muy bajito, cuidando de morderle la oreja para q no pensara q se iba de ahi con otra intención, sonrio ligeramente y poniéndose de pie, entro al baño, sin que Kai notara la reacción de su cuerpo.

Kai cerro los ojos suavemente, eso había sido... Cómo describir esa sensación en su cuerpo? En su pecho q no podia contener su corazon, la forma en q latia solo de recordar lo q Ray habia hecho...

Se estiro en la cama, aun desnudo y sonriendo se acomodo un poco el cabello, pues sabia que estaba revuelto... Esa chica... No podia dejar de pensar en sus labios...y en su cuerpo, el cual aun era un misterio para el...y eso, lo hacia desear aun mas aquella cintura pequeña y esas largas y contorneadas piernas palidas...

Ray entro al baño apresuradamente, cerro...cielos...que encuentro. Sus mejillas largamente sonrojadas por aquel acto, necesitaba calmarse. Echo agua fria sobre su rostro, pero aun el calor persistia...como iba a quitarse la exitación ahora que era tan obvia?...con un demonio, el agua fria era lo unico que le ayudaria ahora.

Abrio la toma de agua y dejo que su cuerpo se bañara con aquella sensacion fria clavándose por su piel, lentamente...su excitación fue bajando, hasta dejarlo completamente 'limpio' de la evidencia. No se otorgo propio placer, no sabia como, y mucho menos lo habia experimentado...suspiro, atando la toalla a su cuerpo nuevamente, exprimiendo su cabello, decidio que si se ocultaba mas seria mas obvio

Al abrir la puerta noto el cuerpo de Kai estirado sobre la cama y sonrio, tomando la ropa que habia dejado tirada colocandose la camisa larga que cubrio su cuerpo en totalidad, ajustandose los boxer lo suficiente y sentandose sobre la cama "..Kai?..." dijo, con una vocecita insegura

Los ojos carmesi se abrieron lentamente, motrando un increible brillo " mm..." su mano se coloco sobre la mejilla de la chica y acariciándola con suavidad, le sonrio en silencio..

Ray se sentia, porque no decirlo, bastante apenado de su conducta y su libido...esas no eran las conductas propias de una chica educada...y de cuando aca pensaba en si mismo como una chica? cielos eso ya lo estaba afectando en serio! "...yo...ahh...yo...Kai..." bien, estaba buscando las palabras para expresar...expresar que?

El ruso la observo en silencio mientras moviéndose un poco, acomodaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ray, para luego cerrar los ojos lentamente y suspirar aquel aroma en la piel de ella...ahora era su aroma tambien

Ray suspiro, eso no iba a progresar nada...en absoluto 'y ahora te vas a quedar callado como idiota...grande Ray! sigue asi!' reprocho nuevamente su conciencia 'shut up! cuando te necesite no estabas!' espetó él para regresarle la pedrada 'si estaba, tu me cedaste, baka!' bufó la voz de su conciencia 'basta basta! ni que tu no quisieras!' lanzo una bola baja! 'Aaaahh!...aaaa...a?...a..pues...tienes razón' al fin! su condenada voz guardo silencio! gracias Inari!. El neko se limito a mirar al ruso, aunque el mismo se sentia bastante cansado, el problema es q si dormia no sabia q tan 'curioso' fuera a ser Kai ahora...asi que mejor los ojos despiertos despiertos OO como platos

El ruso suspiro suavemente " vamos a dormir..." dijo tomando suavemente la mano de la chica mientras abria sus ojos y la observaba con una sonrisa, no era de muchas palabras pero... por ella...intentaba ser lo mas comunicativo posible

Ray asintio con una sonrisa suave "...si, ha sido un dia muy activo" al decirlo de inmediato se le subio el color, sintiendo el calor subirse hasta sus mejillas y agolparse en un punto, su rostro.

Kai se sonrió suavemente "...si, fue activo.." dijo con notable doble sentido, mientras abria las cobijas y se metia en la cama, poniendose a un costado esperando que ella entrase.

Ray se pasmo...completamente, eso habia sido una risa! cielos! Kai se habia reido por algo gracioso...cielos!...no lo habia visto reir asi...se veia tan...adorable!. Los rasgos se ablandaban, el gesto cambiaba, los labios se curveaban para sonreir, las mejillas subian ligeramente de color...la mano iba cerca de sus labios, su cuerpo temblaba un poquito por la risa...rayos! y ahora estaba embobado mirandole como idiota...no podia dejar de mirarle, no podia!...se veia tan bonito asi...

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Perdon por el retraso! Pero en verdad que el trabajo me trae loca, y…los ánimos a veces no son los mejores, pero aquí está el capítulo y espero no tardarme 6 meses para el siguiente, je.

En la siguiente doy las gracias individuales, a los que todavía leen por su paciencia les agradezco.


End file.
